My Little Pony - Pirates Adventure
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: During a cruise, Twilight's group goes on an adventure when a group called: The Sparrow Pirates, plunder their ship & accidentally take the Cutie Mark Crusaders for a journey of the high seas. On a rescue mission, the gang learns more of the pirates & a great treasure they seek. But danger be near, for an evil below the waters has other agendas, to rule the Seven Seas...
1. Prologue 00: Tales & Cruises

Author's Note: Welcome, welcome, loyal followers & viewers, to something to the fans that will truly enjoy. You've all always imaged to **ENVISION** something which stars the popular pony theme, correct? Well now, come aboard, the "King Of VISIONS" has a new surprise from up his sleeve the likes never expected to be seen. My own 'Original' Fanmake story in using My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Series. Yes, now we can **VISUALIZE** something I can post that will have a story of focus around such a subject. True, in the past, I've made that of CROSSOVER works, like "Megas XLR Meets My Little Pony?", & "MBC's Case: The Wizard Of Oz" & "Sly Cooper & The Gang In: Horse Cattle Gone Mad?" where they made camps or later additions to the work. But now, I'm making something new, something not seen from the TV Show or in the comics involving a pirate's theme (unless they do make a pirate theme?). And it's going to star some of my own OC works here. So get settled & raise the anchor, it's time to se what the ponies adventures can be like on the high sea….ARrrr? Also, this story's time setting will be setback to before the last episode in Season Three & before the coming of Season Four, just thought I mention this earlier. Now enjoy…

**My Little Pony: Pirates Adventure**

**Prologue 00: Tales & Cruises**

"_Long ago in the distinct seas, the waters splashed against the tides from the rising sun to the greatest rise on the nights of the moon._" Spoke a mystical voice that narrated this work, as we begin to see scenes of the ocean sea water. "_In records time, many sailors gone out to sea, searching for new places and undiscovered places._" The voice narrated out, showing wooden ships, and on those ships…were pony stallions, each in sailor uniforms & running the ship. "_The many brave souls were in their own way, searching for something?_" The narrated voice declared out, showing many hard stallion workers, each looking to the sea, curious eyes and thoughts widening on the infinite number of possibilities. "_From Charting Courses from Islands to the Seas & Star Charts._" We see one stallion professor charting the course of their sea travel on paper, making many locations and distances of facts & numbers for travel, be either sea or star guiders. "_Others seeking undiscovered species between Plants, Vegetation, to even the Wild Life._" Another scene shows a doctor in decree for natural and wild life studies, making notes and booklets on strange new creations upon discovery. "_But some go forth for other personal matters?_" The voice spoke off in trailing away from this simple matters to more…interesting work at hand, or a hoof afoot. "_Adventure…..Romance._" As spoken, many young sailors are having fun on the decks, even through chores, they make it thrilling and exciting, even dancing of the life they wish for. "_Challenges that come and go, appear in any shape and form, these are what make the sea life so unpredictable? And yet….many find it invigorating._" The mysterious narrator voice proclaimed out, as the screen zooms away to show the many images of the boat of a map with locations, some islands, some dangerous spots, etc.

"BAng….Wrrusvhmm….." Then suddenly, the scene shows a cannon fired and it's attack was drifting out…somewhere?

"_However, as there are always the morning & nights, like a coin, there are two sides of beings that sail the sea?_" The narrated voice spoke from the images of a gold coin, then we soon see a bunch of differently dress ponies with their identities revealed of who they are. "_The first are called many names: Explorers, to seek things to please their desire to search for it. For science or personal matters that can be found on either ocean or island form. Marines, the elite sea explorers meant to handle any unnatural events of danger from harsh weather storms to sea creatures that cause such mischief._" The voice explained those that were known to explore things & soldier units armed to face any force of dangers.

"BOommgruvhmm…." Then suddenly, one of the traveling ships belonging to sailors was implicated….by an explosion?

"_But, the other side of the coin, shows those that have gone to leave all such matters to perform….Piracy?_" The narrated voice explained with a dark telling tale, as a flag was seen of color black with skull and cross bones?

"Arrrgh! Arrr-Arrrugh!" From the evil looking ship, soon swung off or flew off by wings boarded the other vessel, these were pony stallions dressed in stranger fashion, but looked the most savage kind?

"_These beings are called, Pirates, they sail the open seas like their personal backyard._" The mysterious narrated voice explained the ruffians on who they are. "_While they do sail the open life, they seek fine things._" The images show many treasure trunks & sacks & barrels dropped before the group. "_The great Riches that fill their greed?_" Soon the first from the treasure trunk are gold, jewels, precious objects that sparky in front of ones eyes. "_Fine Meals & Drinks to satisfy their taste buds." From the barrel, fine liquid and the sacks of fine fruits, breads, and other cooked stuff fit for royalty. "Their hungry desire to do battle to gain such things through tactic, strategy, brutal measures, mystical magic, and such methods that show they are forcers of nature that the minds of civilized sailors & Land folks can't comprehend?_" The next scene shows the pirates battling by any means to over power their opposing forces which shows their strength. "_They are the very rulers of the sea, seeking treasure of riches, meals & drinks to satisfy their stomachs, and battles quench their boredom._" The narrated voice explained from all the images show the pirates separate images of all the things their want. "_Some say that while the crew maybe many, what can be truly fearful, is the captain that leads such terrors of the sea._" When the voice stated this, who should appear from within the group, but the most well appearing being to be seen at the top of this scurvy crew of pirates.

"Hahahaha-Hahaaa…." One stallion looking pirate captain cackled out in looking around at the work. "Raid and plunder, me mates!" The stallion captain raised his left hook hove up to declaring that it's time he and his crew, did some work on the ship.

"Aye-aye, captain!" The crew chanted from raising their blades and magical guns in agreeing to what their captain ordered out, the perfect chance for them all.

"Ain't nobody here to take our fine catch of the day that dare mess with your captain?" The stallion pirate known to his crew as the captain declared out that this be their day, and none shall task it from them…no one….

"Oh, I wouldn't be sure of that?" Spoke an additional voice that soon broke the silence and got many pirates raiding the ship to their highest alert of attention.

"_But like many rank and positions that lead ship vessels, some of Admirals of the Marine forces are at higher power then captains or even lieutenants, AKA, first-mate or Vice-Captain. This kinda of organization is not just held for them, but in order for Pirates too?_" The mysterious voice explained out the high rate rankings in society, but the pirates in the image looked to where the other guest came to drop in on their moment. "_Sea tales of many, those that tell of legends that even normal pirates tend to fear?_" The trailing of the narrated voice going thin, as the pirates find out who their other intruder is…the shadow over the glimmer flames shows all…. "_Those of captain origin that have risen to that, of Pirate Overlord._" By that mentioned, this new pirate stallion appeared to be even more impressively important then that of the other pirates, even the captain leading his crew.

"Captain? It's a Pirate Overlord?" One mate pointed in stating in fear of who they are facing before them, the real deal.

"Arrugh, what ye want, this be my catch?" The Captain snarled and snapped in declaring that the riches here belong to him and not give it up.

"Really, then shall we fight for it?" The one known as the Pirate Overlord smirked off to decree, as he unsheathed his sword. "Your crew, against my own?" At that word signal, the Pirate Overlord's own crew, looking even more impressive and more fearsome then the rest, shows that greatest has spread to making others be well-known of their captain.

"_The might of those that carry the mental title rank of Pirate Overlord, are known to carry stronger Legends for even young recruits and rookies know their name._" The narrated voice proclaimed the matter, as imagines show two pirates fighting off in the firey scenes of battle. "_That they earned their name, lived through the greatest of ordeals, and said to have experience to triumph over sailors that dare to underestimate their strength._" By the time the voice mentions this, the battle is over, and the crew of the Pirate Overlord stands on top of the ship's rail.

"Well Gents, I say, that settles this argument?" The Pirate Overlord smirked from his face unseen while sheathing his blade away after they won the battle. "C'est la vie?" The well known and strong captain made a wave goodbye sign while making a gesture response.

"Claspvhmm…sisisicluspvhm…." Now the scene changes to more battles of blades clashing with such force, sparks fly right off of them.

"_Ships sink, swords & blades clash, magical guns & cannons fired so loud that even the area be silent for battle._" The narrated voice explained off with the scene showing pirates clashing with many ideal ways against enemies and other forces. "_But some say, that those that are Pirates, choose it to have Freedom over Society's rate of population. Their rules don't cultivate with the outside world._" The voice explained out in showing images of many ponies leaving the lands that were their home, weather they have choices or lost it all, go towards…the sea, and some end up becoming pirates. "_And so, Legends are left behind, reminding many that go out into the seas….to be weary of any dangers one may find facing one day?_" The narrated voice spoke out from the scenery fading to black, and the sounding of the voice going from a male to…a young, sweet little voice?

* * *

**PRESENT DAY...**

Soon the scene changed completely where it's over near some docks and moving crates being down by a few hard working stallion sailors. On one of the crate loading and unloading spots, shows us some 'curious' young minds at work here?

One was an tan-yellow Earth Pony, tan-yellow with red mane hair and tail, orange eyes and a pink bow on the back of her head, went by the name Apple Bloom.

Second was an orange Pegasus Pony with purple and pink mane and tail, violet eyes, and she was known as Scootaloo.

The third and last one was white Unicorn Pony, a purple and pink mane and tail, emerald eyes, and she was known as Sweetie Belle.

They were known to be the young, Cutie Mark Crusaders in their group, their times is also searching for ways to earn a Cutie Mark on their flanks to know what their special talent is. And while they are curious to always do some crazy task to find out what their Cutie Marks will be, they are sitting around, checking up on an interesting book. The book was being read by Sweetie Belle, as her friends sat beside her in hearing the tales be told that might be events from the past.

"Wow, now 'that' there, is a book I dig into a lot." Scootaloo exclaimed with a smile in liking the story so much, it got her fullest of attention.

"It's got my attention, how ya ever find this?" Apple Bloom smiled in looking to her filly friend in where she could have come across such an amazing story book?

"I borrowed it from the Library when I told Twilight of us wanting to learn the history of the sea." Sweetie Belle smiled in happily explaining how she ever managed to get this amazing book in the first place, impressing her friends a bit by this news.

"Ye al finally done over there?" A voice was heard off in the distance that got the attention of the three fillies to turn around to see some grown up only mares coming their way, one of them had a southern cow girl accent.

First one was an Earth pony with an orange coat and blonde mane and tail with a tied red bane on the near end for each, emerald eyes, and wears a cowboy hat. Her name, is Applejack, who speaks in a Southern American Accent and having fewer apples on her flank, she is very dependable and down-to-earth, but also tends to act stubborn. She can demonstrate her strength and dexterity on many occasions, and she is also very skillful with a lasso. She comes from a large family of ponies with apple-related names, spread all over Equastria, and is the middle sister to her big brother, Big Macintosh and big sister to Apple Bloom.

The next was a Pegasus pony with sky-blue coat and a rainbow-striped mane and tail, and her eyes were dark red-violet color. Her name is Rainbow Dash, who is very brave and bold, but also mischievous and proud, as well as sometimes insensitive, and having a white cloud with a lighting bolt shape rainbow color mark on her flank. She has great speed and works with other pegasus ponies to move clouds around the sky and adjust the weather.

The second to next was an Earth pony with a ink coat and magenta mane and tail that are curly, and light blue eyes. Her name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, or 'Pinkie Pie' for short, with three balloons with curved strings with two blue and one yellow in the middle. She's a baker/confectioner and a party planner, but is very funny, talkative, a bit air-headed, and quite random at times. She enjoys singing and playing pranks, but not playing pranks on sensitive nature. Her behavior is frequently random and chaotic at times and she is known to break the fourth wall. There is seldom a day without her smile, and while she usually hops around, Pinkie is exceptionally quick when running, able to keep pace with and chase down a hurrying, airborne Rainbow Dash.

Then there was a Unicorn pony with a white coat and a royal purple mane and tail, and blue eyes. Her name is Rarity, a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, and has a mark on her flank that are three blue diamonds. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest is fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated, but she can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. Like any unicorn, they have magic, and Rarity's magic involves with telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground, and she is also the older sister of Sweetie Belle.

Then came a Pegasus pony with a yellow coat, a pink mane and tail and turquoise eyes. Her name, is Fluttershy, who is sweet and calm, but is timid and often very shy around others, though she can become forceful and assertive when pushed too far, plus she has three butterfly marks on her flank spot. She has a great love and care for animals and is willing to help them at any cost, but has a great fear for large scary dragons. Although she is a pegasus, she prefers to stay close to the ground, living near the forest instead of in the skies with other pegasus.

Last one was a Unicorn pony with a lavender coat and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through them, and purple eyes. Her name, was Twilight Sparkle, extremely gifted with magic, and leader of her group of friends, and her mark on her flank spot looked like a bright pink star surrounded by six white dotted stars. She studies extensively and takes an organized, analytical approach to solving problems. Unlike other Unicorn ponies, Twilight can perform a wide variety of magic, including teleportation on occasions. She is also a loyal apprentice to the now co-ruler of Equestria & bringer of the Sun, Princess Celestia.

"Sure am sis, we was just don reading' this here book, it's exciting!" Apple Bloom responded out to the pony that spoke out earlier to the fillies, it was her sister, Applejack.

"Oh please, what book could it possibly be?" Rainbow Dash waved off in not actually buying how one book is all that exciting.

"Oh you'll like this, it's the Sea Mystery Tales, and it's got a lot of action!" Scootaloo spoke off with a smile, as she held up the book title 'Sea Mystery Tales' for her idol to see it.

"Let me see?" Rainbow Dash stated from taking the book, opening it to skim a few pages. "Uh-hufgh, hmm, yep? WOOH!" The dare-devil pony spoke out from a few calm, to very surprised reactions. "This book 'does' got some interesting stuff? Not as nice as Dare Do-Well, but still awesome!" She stated with a smile in finding the stuff listed here to be something of on even interest to another book she loves.

"Oh Rainbow, don't encourage them, I know history is nice, but it talks about Pirates, for pets sake?" Rarity polished off the subject as something that is something more vile and criminal in it's elements.

"Well, it's not 'all' bed Rarity? There are stuff about finding riches, and that pirates collect them?" Sweetie Belle tried to change the discussion to help brighten her sister's view of the book they read.

"I don't care, it's all…ugh…." Rarity was about to protest once again…except her curiosity got the best of her interest? "What…kinda riches, exactly?" The white unicorn asked in being interested in the ideas of fine riches?

"Oh, gold, jewels, maybe something about fine silks & fabrics too?" Sweetie Belle spoke off a list of the best stuff that always catches many folks attention in life, especially her sister.

"Oh my, if I ever had such objects in my possession, the outfits I make would be splendid." Rarity clasp her mouth to gasp in surprise, and smiled in seeing a new light of an opportunity of a dream idea of some style line up?

"Oh, tell me! What other stuff was mentioned?" Pinkie Pie came up to the fillies with a smile in being so curious, she wanted to know of something about pirates too & what they did for fun?

"Well shot, I think there was stuff about fine food and drinks? Maybe some sailing, maybe singing when partying?" Apple Bloom shrug off in recalling some of the latter mentionable in the story, and….

"SINGING! Oh, I love that!" Pinkie Pie popped near the filly with a giant grin on her face before hopping around all excited. "Getting to sing and have a party are my TWO Favorites of favorite things in my whole lively whole of, well today!?" The pink pony was exclaiming out, though that last stuff was kinda silly by the sounds of it, but hey, that's Pinkie Pie for ya?

"But, aren't they very scary?" Fluttershy asked a bit shy on recalling how Pirates are known to be dangerous.

"Yeah, but you like pets, right Fluttershy? Check this?" Scootaloo responded with a sly smile, and opened the book to show some animal images. "When sailing, you see ocean & sea creatures of the deep?" The filly showed many underwater sea creatures that were so majestic, even Fluttershy found them intriguing.

"Oh, well I do like animals, even animals that live in water." Fluttershy responded with a little more relax feeling in herself in what she's heard now.

"And with pirates, they get to have like maybe a pet bird called a parrot?" Apple Bloom stated out with a smile in thinking about what the pirates have, their own pet to hang around with them. "This here's the story to really makes me wish on seeing them pirates up close?" The young cow girl filly exclaimed to putting her left hoof on the ground in actually wanting to meet the real thing.

"Wooh….Now hold on there, Apple Bloom." Applejack came up to her little sister to have her stop for a brief moment in what she's going off and saying now. "I doubt dat's what we're here for?" The cow girl pony stated out in correctly reminding the sister that she and their group are not here to just wanna see some pirates.

"Besides, that book is just a story on an old legend from many years ago?" Twilight Sparkle spoke in stating her knowledge of facts in seeing that what the discussion is getting to is all about old myths and legends. "There arn't any real pirates?" The mare shook her head in stating the clear fact, that as of today, there are no pirates anywhere.

"And if there were, I got what it means, to take them, hooves and all." Rainbow Dash smirked up and made a few hoof shots in declaring how she handle the situation.

"Oh Rainbow, like you could show them varmints anymore then I lasso them up before they even blink?" Applejack rolled her eyes in exclaiming how she beat her friend in taking pirates much faster.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash came up to Applejack in challenging that claim, and this would have turn into an argument if….

"Girls, girls, please, not in front of the fillies." Twilight Sparkle didn't cut between her friends to state that they are in front of the little fillies, so they should set an example.

"Yeah, besides, what we're doing might not be pirate stuff, but it's the next best thing." Pinkie Pie smiled off in stating a good claim in what they are actually doing here in the first place.

"A cruise voyage of dreams. Oh, it's simply divine!" Rarity proclaimed out with a smile, and signed to imagine the events of being on a cruise ship voyage.

"It was nice that we could go on this once in a life-time trip?" Fluttershy smiled meekly in thinking how she and her friends are going to go on a trip to sea, it'll be an adventure of a life-time.

"Thank Princess Celestia, she got me tickets to take a number of friends and family that wanted to come with us?" Twilight Sparkle stated with a smile in knowing it was thanks to her teacher, mentor, etc., that the princess of the sun wanted to give her such a nice gift.

"Yep, Granny Smith and Big Macintosh are coming too." Apple Bloom hopped in joy in knowing who else is coming along on this trip.

"So is Miss. Cheerlie!" Scootaloo stated with a smile in knowing the fillies teacher is given the chance to go on this great cruise event too.

"Not to mention, any pony that won the drawing Ponyville compete for getting their names pulled up and are coming on this cruise." Rainbow Dash stated out in reminding the group, that it's not only gonna be 'them' on this cruise voyage, but that from a drawing contest, some of their friends might be lucky enough to join them.

"It's gonna be the party at sea to never forget! The More, the Merrier" Pinkie Pie shouted out for joy in knowing how great this was all gonna be for them.

"But, where are they?" Sweetie Belle asked from not seeing a few of those they know or knew that are gonna join them of this trip to sea, etc.?

"They're waiting on by the ship, which is where we outta get to. Come along now little fillies, lets mossy on out." Applejack signal to her friends in where they gotta go, even nuzzle her nose down to get the three little fillies to get moving.

Soon they were all starting to move, except for one pony that looked behind her back?

"Hey Spike, you there! We're heading towards the ship?" Twilight shouted out in addressing someone that's way behind, and that she and the gang are going to head on over to the ship dock's area.

This guy was a purple and green young male dragon from scales to spikes, and emerald eyes. He's known as Spike, a baby dragon who is Twilight's assistant, and a good friend to the other ponies. He may frequently display a sardonic personality and laughs at others' misfortunes, mostly bad guys and villains, but he can be counted on to help his friends when they need him, plus, it's a hidden fact that he has a crush on Rarity.

But at this moment, the baby dragon was hailing a wagon load of stuff packed in sacks and trunks of a lot of Twilight's things. "Hugh…hugh….Remind me again….how much are we going away on this trip?" Spike stops to take a breather and question about how long this trip is gonna be that they packed for a long trip?

"Just for three week." Twilight Sparkle answered off with an honest face, but did not see the sweating Spike on hard labor.

"But you had me pack almost all of the library in these cases? And it's not like we're NOT coming back?" Spike issued to state a complaint about packing too much stuff for their trip.

"Well, not ALL of it, just some accessories." Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit sheepishly in seeing the state of their debate.

"Right, like 50 books, 5 telescopes, & some magical science experiment equipment isn't enough here?" Spike groaned to point out a few things that Twilight brought was enough for some steadiest?

"Cheer up, you get to relax too, and Rarity said about soaking up some sun rays." Twilight Sparkle commended out the positive outlook of their state, and made a sly comment about where Rarity is going to be…which got Spikes attention then.

"Rarity…" Spike spoke off with blushing interest, as he tapped his fingers together in hearing where the beautiful white unicorn is going to be. "Um, on second thought, I'm fine, can't get distracted now!" The baby dragon proclaimed out, suddenly got a new found of strength to pull all of Twilight's stuff without delay.

"Works overtime?" Twilight muffled under breath with a tiny escape giggle, she knew Spike would get motivated if Rarity had something to do with it.

Soon the scene shows the scenery of the nearby docks where many merchants sale their fishing catches. But while those merchants do things like that, there is another scene to take our attention here, and that is the scene of a large crescent ship design with royal voyage colors. It may look like an average ship for travels, but in truth, it's been structured to handle any of the harsh elements of the natural seas. The size can hold a large amount of cargo and passengers for long sea voyage travels.

First was an old Earth mare pony with a light emerald coat, white mane and tail that's style in a comb form, had orange eyes, wears an orange scarf bandana with red apples around her neck. She's known as Granny Smith, an old senior pony, who's also Applejack, Big Mackintosh, and Apple Bloom's grandmother, and has an apple pie mark on her flank. Due to her age, she always seems a bit disoriented and sometimes uses a walker to get around, but she means well.

The other was a draft red horse with Arango-tan color mane and tail which the latter is cropped, and wears a yoke with a sprig of wheat hanging out of the side of his mouth, plus has light freckles on his cheeks, has a green apple an-a-half mark on his flank and goes by the name Big Macintosh.

"Ohhh, come along Big Mac., we'll have a dandy time selling apples on this voyage on some stops in-between?" Granny Smith called out to her big and strong grandchild to come along, who was carrying some of the Apple Family's luggage, including not only a setup stand to sale their apple products, but a delivery of some special barrel loaded stuff of their fine apple Ciders.

"Eeeyup!" Big Macintosh nods in hearing that, as he's moving right along as usual.

There were even some pegasus flying in the air around the docking ship area. One was a familiar pony, a gray pegasus with blonde mane & tail and crossed eyes with a mark on her flank were bubbles who goes by the name Derpy Hooves.

"Excuse me…woooh-gaugh?" The gray pegasus spoke off from flying around to get by other pegasus, but soon clashed against a pole and fell on the ground. "I'm okay?" Derpy called out before flying back up, she may have been knocked out for a loop, but she can come back up.

Soon a mare pony dark-violet coat, pink/white stripe mane hair and tail and tan-green eyes. Her name was Cheerilee, and had a mark of three sunflowers with smiles on her flank. And at this moment, was leading some being followed by little fillies and colts at this time of the day with her cheeky smile.

"Alright, fillies and colts, single file now." Cheerlie called out to her students that were also on this trip, it's going to be a real fun and learning experience.

"Yes Miss Cheerlie." The Foals of the class responded with a smile towards their kind and sweet teacher.

Now we see the Mane Six & CMC coming up in seeing the ship that will soon take them on a magical voyage.

"Ohhh, I'm excited? Is anyone else excited? Cause I know I am?" Pinkie Pie was jumping and skipping around in being all excited for this trip, she couldn't stop talking. "I'm so supper dubber cited that I can't stop to think for a moment of what's gonna be more…hmm-hmm, humph?" Which at this time, some of the pink pony's friends had to cut off her talking, which the cow girl pony had to put her left hoof in her friend's mouth to cease the nonstop chatter.

"Okay, okay Pinkie, we get where your comin' from?" Applejack nods to settle her friend's excitement down to which Pinkie Pie nods before her mouth was released to allow her to talk, but not too much now.

"But still, the gathering is…well, a large crowd?" Fluttershy spoke off in seeing the largest crowd of ponies abrading the ship before them.

"Well of course it is, this is a cruise we're going on, after all?" Rarity declared off in a noble manner that this was the ship they are going to travel with, so of course it look impressive.

"I like to just see how Awesome this boat is when we go out to sea?" Rainbow Dash smiled in picturing the greatest action events to take place when they go out sailing.

"Let me look it up?" Twilight insisted before using her horn's magic to bring up a book from her sack to read it out and show something to her friends. "Okay, according to this ship-righters guild to good ship building, this boat's structure should protect us from all natural weather anomalies." The smart pony showed a similar boat in the page, showing all the best qualities to make it best against some unnatural desirers.

"But what about Pirate attacks, Twilight?" Sweetie Belle asked a bit concerning if pirates would attack the boat, what then?

"Or Sea Monster of the Deep!" Scootaloo asked off with a look of a dare-devil, wondering how they fight off against such an opponent.

"Yeah, does this ship think it can handle all dat?" Apple Bloom nods in declaring out if the ship they are riding on can stand against such tough chances.

"I just said there's no way there could be pirates on this vogue, girls?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head in a silly reminder to her friends that meeting pirates was not a highly likable chance. "But, I'm 50 percent certain it's build to handle any Sea Monster. The smart pony nods her head in stating how it's possible, that there maybe other things to be cautious of, but not pirates.

"Wait! Sea Monsters? Nobody said we have to face those things on this trip?" Spike yelped up surprise and fearing this news, what would happen if they came across a dangerous sea monster beast?

"Spike, relax, I'm certain the captain is not going to go into any unnatural waters where they live?" Twilight Sparkle raised her hoof to safely say to her little filly friends & one overly-cautious dragon, that such odds are not likely to happen at all. "And besides, it's not just the captain, even the crew are well train for any emergencies?" The smart pony explained out that there was more then just one sailor on this ship to look after if things get nasty.

"Well, okay…?" Spike slowly responded a bit unsure still, but decided to give it a whirl at least.

"Hey Guys! Check out the name of this boat!" Pinkie Pie pointed up to the boat of the ship they'll be sailing in, as it's name was label. "It's called, 'The Voyager', neat hugh?" The others saw it too, it's true that the ship was labeled 'The Voyager', kinda obvious since they'll be going on a voyage on it. "Oh, to go sailing on a voyage by the Voyager is super? Voyaging on the Voyager is gonna be lots of Voyage! Lots more Voyager sight seeing, and…." The pink pony was making a lot of comments about the name and how it would be an awesome time until….

"Wooh, wooh, take a breather Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash held up her left hoof to calmly get her friend to settle down a bit and not get too hyper over this. "We follow ya…sorta?" She shrug off her shoulders in stating a basic truth of the speaking manner.

"Still…it looks very nice….and welcoming." Fluttershy spoke with a smile in seeing how very very looking the ship they are going on is.

"While it maybe for sailing exploration, it's been made to even entertain ponies of such culture stature when aboard." Rarity spoke from some noble knowledge on the facts about this ship they are taking. "I say this is going to be a fine chance to look from the Gallery, the Spa Room, the Dinning Hall, maybe even the Ball Room?" Rarity spoke off all the pleasant places she will explorer and get accustom too.

"Dat's all nice, but I like to see their Training Room to keep ya in shape!" Applejack smiled off in stating her own plans to have a good time by training. "Other then dat, my family is gonna sale some apples. Heck, we even got barrels of our cider making out to sea deliveries for Mr. Filthy Rich." The cow girl pony exclaimed off in knowing that her family will be selling apples to other passengers, even taking some Apple Cider on this trip.

"I'm surprise Diamond Tiara's daddy is paying us to deliver our Ciders he purchased to sell over sea?" Apple Bloom responded a bit puzzled and lost by what the Apple Family is doing?

"Well it's lucky the guy of Diamond Tiara is giving the Apples 50 percent of the money." Scootaloo rolled her eyes in knowing the filly from their class, it goes without knowing what goes on from one side to another?

"Still, it'll be good to help out your family, right?" Sweetie Belle smile to say how much of this was helping Apple Bloom's family now.

"Well they have an interesting museum here, even a Library. I wonder if they have books that we don't have back home?" Twilight Sparkle stated out in recalling a library center that was inside the large ship?

"Oh boy, if there's one thing I know about this trip, it's bringing home more stuff then what we packed as souvenirs?" Spike groaned in hearing where this might lead too, more stuff to carry when they get home.

It was around this time, that the ship was already getting ready with it's preparations to cast off. Already, a lot of pony passengers were aboard, many were just there to see the ship set sail. Many of the ponies on the dock waved a farewell goodbye in seeing the Voyager cast off with it's passengers returning goodbyes to those watching them get ready to head off at sea. Even the Mane Six, CMC, and a few other additions aboard were waving goodbye to those on land, as they shall all return in good time. For now, they got a lot of things to keep them entertained for the time being, and it's hoping to be a trip never to forget.

* * *

**~3 Days Later~**

Around the time here and now, the Voyager was cursing across the calm sea waters. As of now, there were no signs of any bad weather to ruin this trip, or the passengers timing, even sea monster sightings did not pop up. There were some sight seeings of dolphins and whales that got a lot of folks attention, including the animal loving Fluttershy. In the Dinner Gallery, the Apple Family of Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, even Applejack were hard working to sell their apples and cider to customers. Rainbow Dash was easily in the work out room when Applejack told her of the great stuff to keeping one in shape, and this dare-devil pony wants to be fit for any active duty. Pinkie Pie was keeping some little foals, colts, fillies, even senior citizens on the boat ride entertained by doing party tricks, and stuff. Rarity was relaxing by in getting a tan from the nice sun rays. Twilight Sparkle had Spike help her organize her things in their cabin room, and gone out to the library to find any interesting feature stories. And on occasionally work, Spike does offer to go and get some things for Twilight, which on those occasions, like's to see how the others are doing, especially Rarity. Even Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were playing by kicking an inflated ball around, like some game of soccer. It was definitely a time where a lot of ponies would just mind themselves while on this cruise.

"This way girls, pass it to me!" Apple Bloom signal her friends to pass her the ball over to her side.

"Here it comes, Apple Bloom! Ugh…." Scootaloo had a cocky grin, as she soon made a good kick off towards her friend.

"Got it!" Apple Bloom reached up and caught the ball, it was a large one for filly's size, so it's easy for them to catch it.

"Great catch Apple Bloom, now me!" Sweetie Belle smiled at seeing her friend managing to catch the ball and awaited her chance to catch the ball too.

"Get ready now!" Apple Bloom declared out, as she thrown the ball with all her might to the little unicorn filly.

"I…wooh!" Sweetie Belle tried to grab the ball, but it went pass her and down a part of the ship's station area?

"Clumfruvhm…" Which as it was thrown, the ball was soon made contact by bouncing off of a certain white unicorn soaking up sun rays. "Gaaugh, my word?" Rarity yelped from the sudden interruption, as she stood up only to see the ball that disturbed her bounce off down a direction.

"Sorry Rarity, it was an accident!" Sweetie Belle's voice called out to apologize while she and the CMC ran pass Rarity without much explaining of what's happening?

"After that bouncy ball!" Scootaloo shouted out, as she and her friends were running to catch their bouncing away ball.

Which soon rolled underneath of some pony's hoof and….

"Wooh…Yiikes!" Suddenly, as Derpy was walking by, she tripped from something rolling under her which was the ball that got launched off somewhere.

"There it goes!" Apple Bloom's voice shouted out, as she and her friends were gonna rush pass through Derpy to catch their ball.

"Sorry Derpy!" Sweetie Belle apologized by her voice when she and her friends were far away in distance.

"It's okay, I'm fine?" Derpy replied off to stand up, and looked in the direction with her goofy eyes in seeing where the voice that said 'sorry' went off towards?

"After that ball!" Scootaloo pointed out in seeing the ball was heading towards some parts of crowded ponies.

The fillies chased their ball that seem to almost have a mind of it's own? It was bouncing and got sent flying by many passengers that were unfortunate to get tapped or was in the way. Most of the time, the fillies had to watch where they ran or dodge around any pony in their crossing path that didn't trip or fall over them, it was almost some silly routine?

"Scuse us, sorry? Coming through?" Apple Bloom called out in politely asking a few folks to step aside while they were in a hurry.

"It's gonna head over the rails!" Scootaloo pointed out in seeing where their ball was heading, if that goes over, they might never get their ball back from being lost at sea?

"Hey Fluttershy, stop that bouncing ball!" Sweetie Belle called out from noticing, that the ball was bouncing right towards the yellow pegasus near some rails of the ship.

"Whah?" Fluttershy looked away from at the sea to see…a bouncing ball about to attack her? "Eeep!" The yellow pegasus squealed in a tiny fright, and duck down below which let the ball…go over her head…and over the rail?

"CraSPLAssshhvmm…." Soon the ball fell and made a little splash sound, as it was now just gently floating around.

"Awwww….." The three fillies pout from when they finally made it to the rails, cease their action in seeing their ball fell and landed on the sea's water.

"Gee, I'm sorry girls? I guess that came too much as a surprise?" Fluttershy apologized for not being so well aware of what was coming at her, as she thought it was something scary, not a foal's plaything?

"Hey, looky there! Our ball!" Apple Bloom pointed below of the ship in spotting something happening to the ball toy?

Suddenly, the ball was lifted off the water surface, and was being tossed around by….dolphins? Yes, the majestic creatures of the sea were playing and having fun with the ball toy.

"Those dolphins are playing with it?" Scootaloo exclaimed with a raised eyebrow in seeing this and not believing it, their toy was being used by dolphins, unbelievable?

"They must be thinking you gave it too them? It's so sweet to see them play." Fluttershy stated out with a gentle smile in seeing this side of the dolphins having so much fun in the water.

"But then what about our game?" Sweetie Belle asked the yellow pegasus in what the CMC are gonna do from now on, that was their only ball?

"Oh, well I suppose they didn't know?" Fluttershy yelped a bit surprise and stated how maybe the dolphins may not know of the situation. "Maybe I can still get it. Wait right here." Fluttershy told the fillies that she will go down and see about discussing the matter at hand here.

Soon the yellow pegasus used her wings to fly off the ship to get near the water where the dolphins continue to play their game of throw the ball off their noses. Then when they saw Fluttershy enter the picture, the pegasus made a little smile before speaking.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Dolphin, could I please have that ball back?" Fluttershy politely requested of the dolphin that had the ball with him, the girl was wondering if she would have that toy. "You see, some fillies lost it during their game, and they truly miss it? So, can it be okay if I return it to them? I know you like it, but please, there might be other fun things in the sea you can use, does that sound nice?" The girl was trying her best to sweetly and kindly have the dolphins see reason to return the ball toy.

"Waruchachachachach…." Soon the dolphins responded with their animal call before one used his nose to flip the ball up in the air for Fluttershy to catch it by surprise.

"Oh, you understand the need to play, thank you." Fluttertshy smiled in happily seeing that the sea dolphins understand her request. "And we really enjoy seeing you all play, bye now." She humbly bows to the dauphins before taking flight to return to the ship with the retrieved toy ball.

"Waruchachachachach…." The dolphins responded with a jolly filled laughter in their voices before swimming off and having more fun in the water.

"Hay girls, I'm back, and with the ball too?" Fluttershy landed on the ship's deck to present to the CMC, the missing toy ball, much to their happiest joy.

"Wow Fluttershy, I didn't know you spoke fish?" Apple Bloom responded surprise to see how their friend managed to talk the fish to returning their ball to them?

"How you do it?" Sweetie Belle asked in wondering what was Fluttershy's secret to even perform such a feet?

"What did the dolphin say?" Scootaloo asked off in wondering what the dolphin even had to say from that strange fish language?

"Well, dolphins are animals of nature, so that might answer one bit?" Fluttershy shrug off her shoulders in taking a guess in how to answer such a question. "As for what he said, just to be careful from now on." The girl explained to the little ones that they need to be more careful to not lose something they care for.

"Okay! Thanks Fluttershy!" The CMC responded off in union while showing off their thanks to the mare that helped them. "Bye-Bye!" The three fillies responded with smiles before taking their return ball back to play with it, but more carefully from now on.

"Warhuhuhuhaaah!" Then Fluttershy turn around in hearing the dolphins cry which she looked to them with a smile on her face.

"Oh, they'll be fine, they're just very sportive, that's all." Fluttershy looked below to communicate with her new fish friends that gather, as they asked how things were going.

And this looks like things for Fluttershy are as good as covered by this event of having dolphin friends.

* * *

At this time, we see what's happening in the ship's library center. Where Spike was climbing up a ladder while carrying five loads of books on one shoulder, and that was not easy.

"Okay Spike, try to look for that book I requested?" Twilight Sparkle tilt her head from looking over a big book in the center, giving instructions to her number one assistant.

"I'm trying, but I'm already balancing five books here without coming down?" Spike responded back to Twilight that he's searching, but with the extra weight he's carrying, it's hard on him.

"Just one more book and then you can come down?" Twilight Sparkle stated to her friend in what to do and then he'll be done. "I'm going to be doing quote the studying on this trip?" The smart pony declared out in what she was gonna do from here on while still on this trip.

"You know, vacationing is suppose to relax some ponies, not be more work for them and their pals?" Spike exclaimed off to rhetorically state the fact of something this pony was clearly missing the most.

"Oh don't worry Spike, these are just gonna be somethings to keep my mind busy." Twilight looked up to her friend while using magic to put away a book she had that she read through away while stating her planning.

"Like I haven't heard that before?" Spike shrug off with a rolled eyes expression, he's heard that stuff before, but that's easily seen through. "Hey! I think I found the book you wanted?" The baby dragon's eyes found the right book, as he was moving his free hand to pick it out.

"That's great!" Twilight's voice responded to her assistant, as she was busy burying herself in more books she was looking over. "For a moment, I thought I was gonna be surprise that some other pony got it?" The purple unicorn exclaimed off the idea of not being able to be around to find the books she wanted to read to relax her.

"Who's Surprise here, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie popped in unannounced while right behind the smart pony in question.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight Sparkle yelped out surprised to look behind her that the pink pony was here.

"Wah-Wooh-WAaaugh…." Spike unfortunately yelped by this sudden surprise, and was losing his balance until…he fell off the ladder? "Gaughpvhmm…." Then the baby dragon fell and landed in a pile of books that were stacked there to cushion his fall. "Owww?" The baby dragon popped out his head, looking a little effected by the fall, even if that wasn't much.

"Oops, sorry Spike, that was a surprise reaction on your end?" Pinkie Pie sheepishly covered her mouth in seeing that one was kinda her bad.

"Pinkie Pie, I thought you were busy entertaining the other guest?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a raised eyebrow in remembering where this pony was suppose to be now?

"Well I was, but then they wanted to know when the food was coming, so I quickly zoomed over to the Dinning Gallery?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed out with a cautiously concerning look in where she had to run towards when folks were getting kinda feisty. "Then I made a quickie pass the Gym's workout room where I meant Rainbow Dash, we had a speed contest, we ran, and ran, and then I suddenly stopped to get back to work?" The pink pony swirl her left hoof in explaining her sudden detour moment of the hour. "But then Rainbow Dash said that maybe while I was near, I pick up a book, so I came here, and here you are. And then I gotta get some food and then…." The pink pony was about to explain the next part of the situation she was in until someone stopped and finished for her.

"Okay, okay, okay, I think I have the problem solve. Here…" Twilight Sparkle was trying to have Pinkie Pie settle down, as she used her magic to bring over some books towards her friend. "These books are about sea tales about the creatures that live here and about fictional works. Should keep them happy." The smart pony explained out in knowing that if her pink friend wanted to keep folks distracted and happy, these stories would do the trick.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Twilight! This'll help out LOTS!" Pinkie Pie was hopping up with excitement while hugging the books given to her. "Bye for now!" The pink pony said her farewell and gave a little wave before quickly rushing off and out the door.

The others left saw how fast Pinkie Pie left, no doubt she'll head over to grab some treats to keep the folks she's entertaining happy, she's really busy spreading joy, isn't she?

"Uuuuagh….does Pinkie Pie ever think to knock before entering?" Spike walked over to Twilight while rubbing his head from feeling where he landed, as he looked to the unicorn in wondering of such a question?

"It wouldn't be Pinkie Pie if she did the simple thing that takes the fun out of her usual surprises?" Twilight Sparkle shrug off her shoulders with a smile in knowing what makes Pinkie Pie, well, be her interesting self?

"Fair point." Spike spoke to look and point a claw finger in saying that Twilight made an excellent point in that talk.

"Well, let's get these books I wanted and head on out now." Twilight Sparkle stated with a smile while using her magic to make more of the items float around to be packed in her sack.

"So we're finally gonna enjoy the sights now!" Spike asked with an eager face, as he stared at Twilight in hoping for a 'yes' to come out.

"Well I might just seat and read, but sure, I'll relax enough to check out the sights." Twilight Sparkle responded with an honest face, she maybe busy with her head in the books, but she'll at least take in the sights of the sea they are traveling.

"Oh Yeah! Let's get going then!" Spike pump up a fist to cheer for the news, as he was getting ready to head out while Twilight used her magic to set her sack on her flank before both were leaving the library area.

* * *

Now things change over to where Pinkie Pie was gathering a large cart of freshly sweet treats and some Apple Family apple items to take back. Yes, she was in the Dinning Gallery and was just helping herself to a lot of their stock items after she left the library area. She was packing a lot of things that she got stares, but she just smiled and hummed happily to herself. Then she turned around to make a little goodbye to the ones inside.

"Bye Applejack, thanks for the meals!" Pinkie Pie smiled in giving her great thanks to her cow girl friend for the supplies of meals and sweets she's bringing with her.

"You too, hope your side ends up having a swell time!" Applejack replied off in thanking Pinkie Pie for buying a lot, even more so then the pink pony to eat up by herself.

"It will, bye-bye now!" Pinkie Pie nods before quickly zooming out the door faster then anyone would say otherwise?

The Apple Family just stared off at the spot where Pinkie Pie had left them, that pink pony was fast to get a lot of supplies and still quickly run without being slow down by one bit, amazingly?

"Now I almost wish we had more customers like dat young mare dat can really go for some of our apples?" Granny Smith smiled in almost wishing that if their customers were like that young pink mare, they be selling more apples then on a daily basics.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh slowly nods in replying in agreement about that part.

"Heck, if all of Ponyville was like her, things never be de same…or boring, dat's for sure?" Applejack shrug off to make some comment about what Ponyville be like if everybody was like Pinkie Pie, and lets face it, ONE, is more then enough for everyone to handle.

"Hey Applejack!" A voice rang out, as who should come by then the dare-devil pony herself; Rainbow Dash.

"Hay Rainbow, what'll it be?" Applejack waved to see her friend was dropping in, could mean one thing; Rainbow Dash wants to pick up some stuff to eat and enjoy.

"Just a couple of home made apple meals and some SWEET, Cider to go!" Rainbow Dash order out on what she'll be having, especially that last stuff as well, the cider to drink. "I got me an appetite to work out in the gym area to make myself more AWESOME, then before!" The dare-devil pony proclaimed out in how she'll be needing to make sure she has enough to keep herself going, so she needs to get plenty of stuff in her belly.

"Okay, okay, keep your feathers on ya?" Applejack held up her right hoof to have her friend slow down, as she gets that all very clearly. "Hay Family, we got another order!" The cow girl pony stated out to her family, as they got an order to get ready here.

"Eeyup, sure do!" Big Macintosh nods in hearing his little sister on the call before going over to start picking a few spare meals they have while checking their Cider barrels.

"Well let's not stand here gibbering, let's get…um, what was I saying again?" Granny Smith was about to say about the situation…except she forgot which made the two mares sign at this, but smiled at the other in knowing how this pony can be forgetful sometimes.

"It'll be done in a minute, after all, we just gave out a lot with Pinkie Pie's order?" Applejack stated on the situation they got to Rainbow Dash, even about the recent pink pony that came in.

"Oh yeah, I dared her to a race, but then she said she had to get food and some books for some folks on this trip?" Rainbow Dash nods with a smirky smile in stating how the two were in a race before the pink pony had to call it off suddenly from a reason that came up then.

"She got de book alright, from Twilight & Spike." Applejack noted off in recalling what happened that Pinkie Pie got some books from their friend in the library. "And you know, I just heard from Miss Cheerlie about Apple Bloom and her friends losing a toy ball overboard." She pointed out in bringing up another conversation for the two to be having about what happened to her little sister's group.

"Ouch, how they take it?" Rainbow Dash cringed a bit in thinking the little fillies were upset on that happening to them and lost their ball, but...

"Oh don't worry none, Fluttershy got it back for them." Applejack waved off with a smile in stating that the problem was easily solved without much problem. "Turns out, she spoke to the dolphins playing with it, and they just plain listen to her?" At hearing this, even Rainbow Dash couldn't believe two things; Fluttershy helped get the ball back, and talking to dolphins too boot.

"Man, that's a real surprise? Fluttershy's always is good with animals, from land to sky, and now the sea?" Rainbow Dash quoted out in recalling out how she knows their yellow pegasus had a gift when it came to animals, but to reach such heights is impressive. "Makes you wonder how many creatures she could tame if we ran across some real nasty ones?" The dare-devil pony rubbed her chin in just imaging such a thing to ever happen to them on this trip.

"Ah hush now, don't be trying to jinx us while on this trip to relax ourselves, now?" Applejack pushed off her friend's idea of trying to say something silly like that here and now. "Three days is plenty to do some fun stuff & keep ya'll busy, like de others are doing." The pony exclaimed in knowing that their other friends have been doing stuff for three days since they came on this ship voyage.

"Twilight is reading, Rarity is sun bathing, Fluttwershy's talking to dolphins, Pinkie Pie is entertaining old ponies and young foals?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in looking up to the ceiling in listing down what the others have been doing since then. "And while you're doing some workout, you're mostly helping to sell off apples while I'm doing a lot more training." The dare-devil pony stated off in knowing what was happening to these two, they have some things going on, yet not much time seeing the other in their usual sports event competition.

"Well, when I am getting' my free time, I'll be happy to Hoof Wrestle ya!" Applejack smiled to raise her left hoof in happily going to challenge Rainbow Dash to such a game.

"Oh, that is so, on now!" Rainbow Dash smiled before putting her own hoof up to shake Applejack's hoof in response to that promise challenge.

"Ready! We got it ready!" Granny Smith's voice sounded off which broke the mares' thoughts in realizing, that time went by and that the Apple Family got things ready for one of them.

"Here ya go, from freshly baked apples made into a nice meal, and a mug filled with apple cider." Big Macintosh handed a back filled with Rainbow Dash's request, including a jug filled mug of apple cider.

"Thanks Big Mac., now Rainbow, ye can…." Applejack nods in thanking her big brother for that and was about to discuss payment, but...

"Here's the dough, now let me have this dough!" Rainbow Dash gave some coins to her friend while taking her stuff with excitement in her eyes in looking forward to having these delicious treats.

"Um, okay? Enjoy it!" Applejack slowly responded to her friend in being such a hurry to get her things, might be she's looking forward to the cider, no doubt.

"Oh yeah, and when you come down to the training room, I'll try not to be 'too' tired out for our match." Rainbow Dash looked to her friend one last time in stating she'll wait and won't be so tired out that she won't give Applejack a run for her money.

"Ha-ha, and I'll try not to be 'too' exhausted from our sale of apples here to meet your expectations." Applejack laughed off to respond to that little statement in her own manner of speaking that she can't wait to have some fun with Rainbow Dash in a test of muscle.

With that, Rainbow Dash flew off at high speed after taking her apples supplies with her back into the training room area. Applejack smiled at seeing her friend happy, and wishes that once her family does enough selling, she'll be given the time to go and partake in a 'fun' sporting event with Rainbow Dash. After all, these two are always going at it to see who's the toughest, gutsiest, and best pony to be at the top. For Rainbow Dash, it's her need to be cool and awesome, for Applejack, it's her strong determination and honest truth personality that keeps these two going for the goal.

* * *

At this moment, we take a look at the spot where the main steering wheel is located with a patch roof top place over it to cover for any rain, but with sliders to allow light & night stary skies to be seen. The first mate of the group was looking over the map charts with their navigator expert, the captain was happily steering the ship, and there was a magic detection crystal floating off in a case table. The captain had his crew scattered with jobs to help each section of the Voyager that needs work, even some helping out the passengers. Right now, everything was going peaceful for these few three days that went by. But it was soon about to end around here, and the reason it being was….the crystal started reacting?

"Hey captain, the detection crystal is reacting?" The unicorn navigator spoke in getting the captain's attention for some reason when he noticed the crystal glowing, strangely?

"Well, what is it detecting, whales passing by? The tourist will find that a very nice sight?" The captain responded before giving the wheel over to the helmsman pegasus, as the Earth pony captain came over to inspect.

"Sir, I don't think it's whales?" The navigator unicorn expert stated before using his magic to cast some spell over the magical crystal. "Trisisvuhmm…" Then the magical detection crystal made a holographic imagine over the map chart they have. There over the sea's waters, was the Voyager, but besides some of the natural and peaceful sea creatures… "Something else is approaching, but we can't make it out?" The navigator expert states out with some form of caution in his expression.

"What do you mean, you can't make it out?" The first mate asked out, as this Earth pony approached near his captain in both staring puzzled at this.

"The crystal can show us anything, but….it's almost like some magical force is interfering with the work here?" The ship's navigator exclaimed the simple system workout of the magic crystal, as from showing a strange mist cloud…hiding something inside while it approaches their ship's station.

"Magic, but there is not a creature for miles that could do that?" The first mate exclaimed off in thinking that whatever was causing their crystal to have problems, it can't be the work of a simple magic creature. "And there couldn't be another ship out here? We would have been noted by Celestia or Luna if such a matter were to happen?" The sailor pointed out how they are the only known ponies on a sailing vessel that's out here, even the princesses know this and would have sent them a message of some kind?

"Then what in the Seven Seas is going on here? I need answers around here, first mate?" The captain asked off in nearly losing his patiences, as he wants answers and wants them now.

"Captain I'm sorry, but I can't make heads or tails of what is approaching?" The first mate shrug off his shoulders in not being of much help in figuring out this mystery as his captain would like.

"Um, guys…I think you better look…up?" The helmsmen pony stated from at this moment, looked up and his eyes seem to have spotted something…odd?

"Up, shouldn't it be left or right, even back of us or in front of us sounds like it make more sense?" The captain asked off confused in why one of his crewmen would ask for something of a direction when they have to be on look out in those pointed directions?

"Wait! It might be a dragon?" The first mate stated out from suddenly rethinking this, maybe their unknowing guest is a dragon that has come to cause them trouble at sea?

"Impossible! The crystal would have shown a dragon no problem, this one isn't a dragon or some sea creature, but…" The navigator was protesting that it's no dragon, as they would have known easily, so what else could it be that they just don't know?

"A ship…." The helmsmen spoke out from looking above still with his surprise eyes, something above made him say this very slow?

"Come again, lieutenant?" The captain addressed the helmsman pony in not catching it, it almost sounded like the word 'ship' was heard, but that can't be?

"There's a ship…sailing with wings…in the skies?" The helmsman pointed up with a shaky hoof in explaining that what he's seeing, is a ship with wings in the skies?

"First mate, my binoculars." The captain issued a request with a very stern and serious expression, as he approached near the open window spot.

"Captain, you don't really…." The first mate was about to protest this, but his captain took the binoculars without him finishing, as the stallion looked out until...

"By the Rising Suns!" The Captain exclaimed out with a wide eye surprise in seeing something that seem impossible but; it was right there. "It is a ship…but that's not one of ours or the princesses?" The captain explained off to which after a while, the other members used their own binoculars and stares shock in seeing…a ship sailing in the clouds?

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, then….who or what are we facing?" The navigator slowly asked off in not being very sure what they got here, as they have never come across such phenomena?

"By Tartarus…." The Captain stated out with his eyes never drifting off of the thing he sees and..the shadow was showing it's features. "A Black ship….black sails….and a black flag…" The stallion's eyes widen the most in what this was, as he turned around to address to his crew immediately. "SOUND THE ALARM! THAT'S AN ORDER, NOW CARRY IT OUT! WE NEED TO BE ON ALERT FOR ANYTHING!" The captain was shouting out his order to which, they are to be on the most highest of alerts here.

"Aye-aye!" The crew in the steering wheel sector responded by a salute, as each member had to run over to a horn box to sound out the orders of 'Standby! Be on High Alert' announcement for the other crewmen.

* * *

"Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding…" Suddenly, one of the crew mates was ringing their emergency bell that was being heard all throughout the ship.

"Wha de hay?" Applejack responded off with a raised eyebrow, as she was finished helping her family to hear the ringing of the bell?

"Hugh…and I was just getting up to a hundred?" Rainbow Dash cease her moment of doing some sit-ups while in the gym's training room, what was happening?

"Aaaah, and I was almost done with my trick?" Pinkie Pie pouts with a sad face, as she was almost getting to the best part of the story she read to some foals and elderly citizens.

"Dihaughrachrachrach…." Suddenly, the dolphins were acting a little strange before swimming away from the confused Fluttershy?

"Wait….what do you mean, look out? What's coming?" Fluttershy asked off to her new fish friends, something has gotten them behaving very strange now?

"I say, what is all the racket?" Rarity asked from lifting her shades from sun-bathing to hear a lot of commotion going around?

"Um Twilight, what's happening?" Spike asked from when he and Twilight were outside, they hear the bell ringing and it got a lot of confused passengers' faces?

"It's the emergency bell, but why are they sounding it off?" Twilight Sparkle stated off with a curious, and very puzzled expression, what was happening now?

"Hey every pony, look up there!" Apple Bloom spoke out from when at this time, the Mane Six looked from their different spots & other ponies in where this filly was pointing.

"It looks like a cloud shape like a ship?" Sweetie Belle stated from trying to make out the features, it looks like a ship in the clouds?

"But it looks like it has wings?" Scootaloo stated from seeing what looked like wings with the ship in the clouds, how?

"That's just silly, there's no…huuAAAaugh….." Twilight Sparkle was about to object to such claims, but she froze from staring up with a gaping mouth.

"CLAspvhfruvhmm…." A big splash was heard behind a strangely moving mist that was covering the scene. What was more shocking, was that it, or rather, something hidden…was closing in on the Voyager?

"Captain….what is it that we maybe facing?" The first mate was nearby to ask his captain of what they are about to face?

"The worst that I've dreamt may never happen while at sea?" The captain of the Voyager exclaimed with a very serious face in seeing something he wish they never have the moment to see. "Out of many brave sailors, we're about to come across something we've never faced before!" The stallion decree out to which made the first mate swallow hard in hearing this, what could they be facing that was so terrifying?

Soon from the misty fog, what came out of it over the right side of the cruise ship, was….another ship but of an entirely different structure? No one even knew what it was or what it was, but the mention of one word helped set things in motion for all the passengers to be prepared for….

"PIRATES!" The Captain shouted out with his voice heard over while we see the ship that had appeared out for everyone to see. The mysterious pirate ship was now very close to the cruise ship, the Voyager, and now it was time for the next act of this adventure…to take a turn for everyones lives? As it was seen from the mist, the ship was seen enough for all to see since the passengers were in the same misty fog trap, as we know what they were seeing. It was a black ship with black sails and soot colored hull. As a pirate vessel, the most obvious and infamous features are her tattered black sails and soot colored hull, aside from the obvious psychological implications of a black ship in a superstitious world, her coloring enables the crew to effectively hide in the dark of night by dousing the lamps scattered around the deck. Without a doubt, this was a ship to be on the highest preparations, for what comes next….is going to be some sailors of this scary ship; Pirates.

* * *

**VISION NOTE:** Those that are only mention by their standard jobs will be address as any kind of characters that are not seen as much big importance.

And any new characters introduced & described might be some of my own OCs, since this story takes place between Season 1 & 3 (before Twilight's change?), or most likely, in Season One where things can really begin here & can be seen in later possible future stories, weather here or another Author's story.

Well I hope many of you like this **VISION**, it must have set a cannon to go off from behind you? Well don't worry, the VISION-KING still has a few chapters to post while still planning on more surprise to be later develop when I reach a near end to be needing more time. Yep, this work will be something I'll be trying to complete along the way, so we can try to **IN-VISION** what other crazy stuff are gonna happen next or later in the story. But for the most, I do have a plot plan to have this story go by. And for what will happen in the next chapter, we'll get ourselves ready for when the cruise ship the ponies are on…get boarded by pirates? But these aren't your typical pirates, and their behavior is very strange? And while Twilight & her band of friends try to deal with them, other pirates from the group are shown to be the better contenders that could be more then the mares can handle. And things get even stranger when Twilight challenges the pirate's captain? What sorta captain of such vile pirates will we see to appear, and what are they after, and more then anything….what will happen in the end? So many questions, so little answers, but it is just the opening, that's why we'll have to wait to see how things turn out? So until that time, just kick back to relax, send me reviews in what you think, and keep imaging what sorta crazy stuff is gonna happen here that will give My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic the kind of excitement we're itching to see. Till then, I'll see you all when the jolly roger is shipshape, farewell for now….


	2. 01: Meet The Sparrow Crew?

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers to see another chapter up the horizon. You ready to **ENVISION** a new tale chapter in this pirate adventure? Well the "King Of VISIONS" believes that you are, and it will leave you stump. Cause I gotta say, what you'll be seeing is something that fans of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series would almost crack up laughing & unable to hold in their excitement. Many of you wonder to **VISUALIZE** how such a work can have it's own pirate adventure, well, besides my own, there is one in the comic version, however….it's different from where I'm making my own. So just kick back & see for yourself to judge in how much this story will make you almost shout out pure joy in never seeing such a tale be made. And it's still being develop, hopefully I'll be able to prepare another advance chapter for when we need one, but should I not…well a delay may happen. So let's not hope for the worst, lets hope for the best. Now let's sail off to the next adventure, shall we…matey?

* * *

**Chapter 01) Meet The Sparrow Crew?**

From where we last left off, the Mane Six, some of their friends along with the CMC were 'suppose' to be enjoying a nice, relaxing cruise ship ride through the ocean. There were some positive outlooks to negative ones, but depending how some can look at it, it was like any ordinary day if one was now going out to the big blue sea? But just then, without warning, a mysterious black ship appear, it came from out of the sky and now followed by a mist, made it's presence 'almost' hard to see what's going on? As the vessel came around the right side of the Voyager, many passengers were fearing what would come at them?

"Ohhhh, looky there, some 'mysterious…' thing hidden in mist appeared? Boy, what a surprise this cruise has for us?" Pinkie Pie pointed out in actually not feeling bothered from her cheery personality in what's happening here. Clueless is more like it?

"Pinkie Pie darling, there are two things wrong with that assumption?" Rarity slowly spoke in wanting to tell her friend the real down-low of their situation.

"One, this here situation we got, wasn't mentioning of us meetin' another ship vessel?" Applejack pointed out the first thing they got that was not on what to expect on this cruise.

"And two, that looks almost 'too' creepy, and judging by the sailors here with their expressions, they weren't expecting this?" Rainbow Dash also stated how many of the other passengers showed concerns and worries in what they got here, was not of a natural trip encounter.

"Eek!" Fluttershy yelped from the sudden realization, and duck down behind her friends with a frighten expression. "Wha…what if it's one of those horrible events suppose to happen at sea? Sea Monsters, Ghost Ships? What if we're to be attacked by both creatures of the deep?" The shy and nervous pony was very concern over what they got here, if it turns into something they might be facing such dangers?

"Yikes! What nothing? What if there are Pirates aboard?" Spike also started to panic a bit himself, the worst thing to face now would be pirates coming to, well, pirate them?

"Spike, everypony, settle down?" Twilight sternly spoke in trying to get the situation under control. "Now I know this seems strangely…unusual, yes?" She lightly nodded that what they got, is not normal, but they can't let their imaginations go wild. "But I'm certain the key to the situation can be understood, and that it's no way…." Twilight was going to say something here, but was soon interrupted.

"Clunkvhfruvhmm…." Then suddenly, a metal noise was heard that suddenly grip it's presence on the top part of the mast of the ship. "Clunk-clunk-clunkvhmmm…." At that point, more metal grappler ropes attached to the ship in which seem likely; for one to swing across?

"Prepare to Board!" Shouted a voice that made many look to the black ship, seeing some figures hidden in the mist give the word of order.

"Arrrrrrrrgh….!" Then came more voices that sounded like a responded cheer in agreeing to that issue. And then many saw swinging on ropes, or flying through air by wings or hover by magic, many saw what this was…?

"Pi….Pi…Pi….." Twilight Sparkle was almost the only one now looking skeptical in seeing what was happening, and only one word described this? "PIRATES!?" The smart pony finally went off to say the very thing that she herself doubted to be real in this day an age?

"AHhhhh…..PIRATES!?" One of the random ponies cried out which soon reached others ears to begin a panic uproar now.

Soon the identified stallions boarding were the known pirates. There were many that wore such different clothing, mostly as a free of style to other ponies wearing the same uniform, and much of them were Earth, Unicorns, and Pegasus Ponies. Each wielding either a cutlass or a pistol with it's front edge end is made from a magical diamond that when aimed, can fire a magical shot. Now sooner, did a lot of the Voyager's own crew members had to immediately go out with their own weapon defense; long harpoon spears & cutlass along with some daggers. As far as anyone can see, the situation was turning into a brawl battle that civilian ponies, should stay out of?

* * *

**~IN THE MAIN HANGER~**

Things were getting crazy from what was happening outside? The captain and his crew were trying to keep everything under control from their standpoint and safe view.

"All sailors, man your position!" The captain issued off through a speaker-comm to his men, they have to keep fighting the enemy.

"Captain! We got a problem?" First mate came up to salute while making a sudden urgent report.

"What?" The captain asked off in what it could be now while dealing with pirates on his ship?

"Oh-Oh-Oh-Aaahhhh!" Then from within the vents, sounds of an animal were made that was close to being…a monkey?

"There's a monkey that's seems to be traveling through the vents?" The helmsman issued off from noticing that what the first mate wanted to tell, was that there was some creature aboard?

"A monkey? In the VENTS? How that…?" The captain responded off completely surprised, and would have wanted more info until….

"Boom-Boomvhmmm…." Suddenly, explosions shook the boat a little, but it sounded below their station?

"Sir! Below Deck Levels C & D have reported some pirates have blasted their way into the sealed cargo bay?" The navigator alerted his captain from nearby a speaker and a monitor showing a magical update of their ship's current condition, and the damages it's taken?

"They're aiming for the valuables?" The captain responded in realizing what was going on, the pirates are after what they got aboard besides their passengers and stock transport. "Order every stallion we got to fight as long as we can?" He waved out his hoof to one of his crew mates in preparing the order he's giving. "And get many of the passengers to safety?" He made that issue another top priority since they have a responsibility for the safety of everyone aboard the ship.

* * *

**~OUTSIDE~**

Behind some barrels, someone was watching the conflict of the Marine sailors duke it out against the pirates. Who would have expected to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders here, watching such action like it was right out of a story fiction?

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Scootaloo asked off to her friends in seeing this, but almost too surprised to believe it?

"Real pirates! Like from de story?" Apple Bloom exclaimed that this was real, it's just like the ones from the story book they read?

"Except if they are like from the story, then won't they…you know?" Sweetie Belle spoke with some cautious concerns in her voice in what to expect? "Do one of those terrible pirate punishments?" She pointed out in recalling that with pirates, they can do terrible things to their prisoners.

"You mean like walk the plank?" Scootaloo spoke off the first thing that came to mind on what pirates would do.

"Tar an feather us with oil & chicken feathers?" Apple Bloom spoke off another fact that pirates like doing to folks.

"Or leave us on a deserted island?" Sweetie Belle squealed out from almost finding that last one very scary to be left alone with no one around?

"Gulp!" Many of the little fillies gulped big time for fear of either idea sounding as bad as the next? And as they continued to watch from behind a shadowy cover of safety, the pirates were almost getting closer to one of the barrels.

"We…we gotta stay out of sight? Stay low until the heat dies out?" Scootaloo stated out with some worry tone, they have to find a way to keep themselves from being seen.

"Woah, we go out now while they're running around, they'll see us?" Apple Bloom shrug off her hooves that they can't just rush out to hid somewhere, they be likely spotted within the conflict?

"Girls, over here?" Sweetie Belle signal off to her friends to look at where she was, over by an opened barrel crate? "We can hid in this barrel of apples?" She pointed to the round barrel that was just large enough, to let them hid in.

"Great thinking? My family brought loads of barrels of apples, an most of them should be either empty or half full?" Apple Bloom spoke off from smiling at the idea, as she and Scoots came over to their friend for a great hiding place.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets get in before we're spotted from chatting away?" Scootaloo stated out with sheer go-getter attitude, that it's high-time they quickly get out of sight, pronto.

No sooner did the CMC quickly opened the lid to dive into a barrel filled with only a few apples. On a bright side, least they won't go hungry, but another thing was for afterwards? For after sealing the lid, no pony saw a few of the pirates passing a few sailors to snatch up a few of the barrels?

* * *

**~BACK AT THE ONGOING CONFLICT?~**

Right now, the Mane Six could only do so much as watch the action take place? Some ponies were trying to get as far away as possible, but lots of them were almost cornered by blocked paths of more fighting.

"Um, I hate to say this, but this REALLY doesn't look too good?" Spike spoke out in making a nervous statement, that as they speak, pirates are over running their cruise ship.

"Spike, settle down? We're still hangin' in there, somehow?" Applejack tried to have the baby purple dragon not lose his cool, their side is trying to handle the situation….mostly doing an okay job?

"What about if some pony carrying some REALLY BIG Cannons showed up?" Pinkie Pie asked off from looking towards a spot in making such a weird claim? The others were not sure how to respond to that until….

"I think I might know what Pinkie's talking about? Look!" Rainbow Dash slowly saw something that made her friends start to pay attention to the pink pony's strange statement?

For ahead of this group, they saw some pegasus pony with gray black mane & tail color, a tan light/yellow coat, and from his eye color are violet. He's a young-mid age stallion that's very well body built, he's tall for his height, and looks to have dealt with times in a dessert region. He has a gray black beard that covers his cheeks to his chin while being a bit prickly in style form from living off the wide side. On his flank, (when seen), he has what appears to be a big grey cannon firing a black cannonball out of something, as this was his Cutie Mark. He wears violet baggy pants, a white sash cloth for a belt with the front end tangling to his knees and wearing black boots with edge tip shapes pointing out and a metal plate on the top spot where it's near the pants. He only wears violet brass cloth hooves with a triangle stripe line at the bottom when placing them on the front of his hooves, and two emerald and white color triangle pattern shoulder bands. He only wears a violet hat with two point edges left to right with a white cloth covering the back end of his neck and ears, and two red goggles with upward lines across the black lens that hid his eyes which also aid in locking on targets along with protection from the wind breeze & sun light. And for what he was gonna do, it was this….

"Get A Load Of These!" Spoke off the stallion with immense pride, as he was holding his grey magic cannons under his arm hooves? "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam….." He was soon blasting away the things at his enemy with his combat handling.

"Boomvhmmmm…./Boomvhmmm…." The shots were blasting and the exploding force cause quite the amount of damage around the vessel ship. "AAAAaauughhhh….." Many of the sailors made a yelp cry from being blasted backwards from such a powerful force.

"Heh, sailors today?" The stallion pegasus huffed off in being proud on himself while seeing what's going on here of the Marines being beaten already. "Ya gotta be tougher then 'that', to withstand from Big Cannon Arms, Khazim!" The pirate revealed his name, as he seem to be a skilled being in top form to perform gunner duties, as well as his built body for strength and flying abilities with tough endurance to boot even within brawl matches. Some of the other pirates with him were also gunners themselves, aiding Khazim with much cannon firepower to blast away while looking to be enjoying the fun, this was gonna be crazy alright.

"Okay, I'm almost positive, that's a 'little' more then usual?" Twilight spoke off a little surprise to see somepony was actually carrying to fire off cannons like it was no problem, that takes a lot of guts?

"Um, you guys might wanna look what else is happening?" Fluttershy tapped one of her friend's shoulders to make a nervous point of view, in what else was happening.

"Bang-Bangvhm….." There was some magic gunfire noise off the side, and soon someone else was entering the stage? This one was an Earth pony with black & white facial mane & tail, bare-grey coat, and blue eyes. He looks almost to be a middle-age pony, but from his tall height & built body along with his witty-spirit says otherwise. On his flank, (when seen) he has what appears to be a bare color map chart with a gray compass with a red star-arrow for the blue letters 'N', 'S', 'E', 'W', for directions, as his Cutie Mark image which many can tell, what it means that he's a navigator for his special talent. He's portly build, he's ruddy complexion, and his distinctive "muttonchops" facial mane & tail. His clothing is typical of warrant officers of a Royal Naval, though it's torn and tattered in places, namely his coat, which had it's sleeves torn off. This guy seemed a little on an unbalance behavior when he was firing a magic diamond pistol up in the air?

"Hey boys, looky there? It's our Sea-Side Navigator, StoneGibbs?" A nearby pirate pointed out in who the other pirate among them was, that was entering and that was firing off those shots.

"Ye feelin' okay that you didn't drink 'too' much of the Special Cider?" Another nearby pirate asked off with a slight humor in remarking if this StoneGibbs was right in what he's doing & not a bit…wonky, kinda way?

"Watch ye tongue, why, I'm as sure to navigate ye all with me eyes closed?" StoneGibbs snapped off to those that dare to say he can't handle himself at the moment? "Bangvhmmm!/Trupvhmm…" Then without warning, fired another shot above that broke off a chain on the support mast?

"CLupvhm…./Gaaaugh….." Then the impact, shot off lumber which smacked into more Marine Sailors that didn't see it coming from above.

"See what I mean, but be wary of the superstitious! I can sense we have more then stallions aboard?" Mr. StoneGibbs pointed out to his fellow pirates while also being a bit concerning over being supernatural-stallion in what could happen. "I told the captain to rethink this plan, but we all know what he do otherwise? He wants something off this boat, and he intends to get it." He exclaimed that in any event, they got their captain's orders to be here.

The Mane Six overheard this conversation, and were looking a bit serious in what it all could mean here?

"So that's it? These pirates are after something? But what?" Rarity stated out in understanding the basics, the pirates are after something, other then valuables & meals?

"Whatever it is, we gotta stop them?" Twilight Sparkle issued with a determine expression that they have to stop whatever the pirates here are planning, here and right now.

"Finally speaking my language!" Rainbow Dash pump up her right hoof in agreeing whole-heartily on that plan of action.

"Honey, ain't no way we'll just give up when trouble's a knockin'?" Applejack spoke off in sheer agreement that when in doubt, go with what you feel is right and true.

"Goody, time for another surprise!" Pinkie Pie perked up to say while just going along with the flow.

"Um, couldn't we just hid?" Fluttershy shyly asked in feeling that this was something a little out of what they 'usually' handle?

"Okay girls, lets get them!" Twilight issued forth with a serious face that it's time that they get going and stop these pirates were they stand.

With that, each mare went off to take on one of the groups of pirates attacking. Though 'some' wish to not partake, but the moment they split, there was no stopping either one from doing what they want?

* * *

**~ABOVE THE MAST~**

Pretty much, a lot of pegasus ponies of both sides were clashing with one another, but it seem the Marine sailors were falling by the sheer overwhelming force of the pirates.

"Zoom-Zoom-Zpoovhm…/Pow-Pow-Powvhmm…" That was until a rainbow blur zipped around that was colliding against the pirates left and right? Most the other pirate pegasus fighters were knocked off to land on the ground of the deck, to notice that a familiar dare-devil pony was looking down at them. It was Rainbow Dash, she was the rainbow blur that was hard to see because her fast speed with her wing-power.

"Oh yeah! Taking out the pirates is another AWESOME deed, by the best!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed forth with a much show-offy attitude in seeing these guys didn't see her coming. "Ain't no pony here that can outmatch Ponyville's best flier! Rainbow Dash!" The boosting pony announced that weather it's here or back home, she's fast enough to take care of herself against these brute pirates that were clearly, unable to be a match against her speed.

"VRUvhmmm…/POwvhmm…." But during the moment, a flash of lightning zipped across the air that it's blur had suddenly impacted to catch Rainbow Dash off guard to tackle her in the air?

"Gaaaugh…?" Rainbow yelped from being knocked backwards before readjusting herself in the air to be more stable. "What the…?" She questioned off from looking all around, not seeing what 'even' hit her?

In the air, the lightning blur that flashed brightly soon stopped to show…..that it was actually a person; correction, a pony! It was a Pegasus Pony with red & yellow streak color mane & tail that was spiky style, a silver coat, and orange eyes. He seemed like a young adult stallion pegasus, mildly built physical body like any other pony, average height. On his flank (when seen), he has what appears to be a lightning bolt dashing from the back left to the right with curve side wings on the left image side, making it look like it was a fast volt Cutie Mark. Wears a crimson color headband around his mane, his clothing is a nice comforting orange martial arts get up. The shirt coat has only the shoulder pad length and was left opened in the middle, baggy pants with a black belt strapped around it and the coat. He even wears steel black color boots and hoof gauntlets to provide protection while in use for any battle. On the back to the side of his flank, were white circle marks showing the symbol of his Cutie Mark in making it his pride for all to see it. Rainbow Dash saw him, and could tell by his expression, was that of a dare-devil wanting to go into action, even if that was somewhat reckless?

"Sorry, what was that about being the fastest?" The new pirate stallion spoke off in pretty much looking at his hoof with interest? "I might think ye were off?" He exclaimed with a sly statement in showing himself off of his stuff in overhearing Rainbow say something of being the fastest.

"Who are you pal?" Rainbow snapped off in feeling her pride was insulted, who was this hot-shot pegasus cutting in on her work?

"Name's Lightning Flash! The Aerial Sea Ace!" The new pegasus pirate introduced himself of who he was to the new mare flier. "And for who I am, I'm a helmsman from our ship, and I'm the fastest pegasus on Land, Sea, or Air!" This guy proclaimed that in any case of being, when it comes to speed, he was the 'true' meaning, of the best.

"Is that so, you seem different then your buddies?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in finding that statement of being faster then her hard to swallow, but he seemed different from the other pirates?

"Believe me miss., I'm in another league that I'm one of the higher ups." Lightning Flash spoke off with a high manner of knowing, that he's in a higher league of where he stands with his pirate pals. "By the way, are ya sure you're not getting a bit out of yer league in what you're about to face?" He asked off in giving fair warning, that just cause the two pegasus ponies are fast fliers, doesn't mean one has the best advantage; namely with Rainbow Dash?

"I ain't afraid to tussle down a pirate pegasus if that's what you're saying? Bring it!" Rainbow Dash spoke off in ready to face this guy with her 'hoof dukes' at any moment here.

"Suit yourself? But remember…." Lightning Flash smiled to shrug off his shoulders in seeing the opponent wants him to fight her, but… "VRUpsvhmmm…." Suddenly in a split second, faster then a blink of an eye, was gone…in a flash?

"Hugh….?" Rainbow Dash yelped to look around, that was fast, WAY to fast that her eyes could almost barely see the leftover electricity particles behind?

"You asked for this?" The voice of Lightning Flash spoke that made the mare turn around? "Vryusvhm…/Zoom-Zooom-Zooomvhmm…." And all around her, Rainbow Dash saw Lightning Flash zipping across her range in a sphere form of lightning blurs and chains of bolts; this might prove tougher then anticipated?

* * *

**~BELOW ON THE SHIP~**

More of the pirates were hulling up some loot that they just gotten their hooves on. But as they were carrying the cargo to prepare to bring it to their ship, magic glows made the objects float out of their possession? And then what came next was another surprise...?

"Frusvhmmmm…./PLowvhmmm…." The objects in question were flung off and collided against the number of pirates that were unprepared for this? "Gaaaughh….." The pirates that were unprepared were bashed across the side while letting off a moan, that's gotta hurt.

"That will teach you ruffians to not be taking what isn't yours?" Rarity spoke from entering the stage with dignity in seeing her fabulous self make such an appearance of the manner. "I admit, jewelry is a mare's best friend, but stealing things is another story?" She sternly was scolding the pirates on their act of taking things that don't belong to them, was down right foolish.

"Boom-Boomvhmmm…." Then without warning, some explosive works were setoff that were either pretty close, or just far enough to not touch a certain unicorn mare?

"Aaahhhh?" Rarity squealed in fright from what happened, where did the explosives come from that now clouded her view?

"Perhaps ya should be more careful in how ye handle yourself in such a conflict, Miss…." Spoke a voice that was hidden behind the smoke clouds in speaking towards Rarity on her performance…thus far.

"My name is Rarity, and you are….?" Rarity spoke off in addressing who she was to her…mysterious new encounter?

Coming out from the cloud of smoke, someone managed to make the approach by quite the style of appearing? It was a Unicorn Pony with silver yellow mane & tail in the most dashing, adventurer style to be seen, dark blue-grey coat to fit the color fashion of the sea's aura, and tan golden eyes. He's a mid-young stallion adult with a mildly well trained body that looks like an average pony, normal height, but the way he's kept in appearance is another question that says….fabulous! On his flank, (when seen) he has what appears to be a center top layer of a white crystal diamond, as his Cutie Mark that fits his style to the letter. He wore fine clothing befitting a stallion of his stature and statue, and he carries many valuable items about his person. His suit consisted of dark brown, full breeches, a brown, double-breasted waistcoat elaborately ornamented by a pattern and a gray coat with black cuffs, black liner and thin black brims around the buttonholes, fitted with buttons made from melted down silver. He also wore brown leather swash boots and a faded light-green bandanna. He is even seen wearing what appears to be a shining white shirt for all to notice from behind his coat. An orange with yellow sash wore under a leather belt with a patinated bronze buckle and a leather balladic with a big, frame-shaped silver buckle, a smaller silver loop and a silver cover at the end, all these elaborately ornamented, complete his outfit. On his left hoof he wore a black leather gauntlet, presumably in order to protect his hoof. He is seen with a big, round, dark hat which is decorated with blue ostrich feathers as a show of vanity. The jewelry he wore consisted of a silver hoof ring, which bore the image of a lion's head on his right hoof, a silver snake pendant on a 26-inch long metal chain which features four white crystals set in a square around a much larger shining red stone at the center of the piece. Next jewelry item was a silver earring with an attached fang of an unknown big carnivore in his right ear. Last jewelry on his seat, was that he wears a Piece of Eight around his neck, (as the coin has wealthy value to him from reminding him of his father). Truly, you never find another stallion this fancy even in Canterlot?

"Name is Wilson Ramon, I'm the renown Gentleman Of Value & Vanity in our group." The revealed stallion of fine clothing and jewelry spoke off in making his greeting be meant.

"Well, I'll admit, your style of fashion choice is…most impressive?" Rarity spoke from almost finding herself almost 'too' overwhelmed by this Wilson's appearance, even a fashion designer like herself was impressed. "But I won't fall for it, your just another of those filthy scoundrels?" She spoke with trying to get herself to be more assertive in the manner of the situation, this Wilson Ramon is still a pirate, after all.

"Aye, I be not, for while I'm a pirate, I am also…a gentleman, and one to keep me word." Wilson proclaimed in defending his matter of himself that be a pirate, he is, but is not a ruffian to say. "Now lass, ye best be ready? For it be sad day to ruin a pretty face of yers?" He spoke in being more passionate in wanting the mare here to step aside from the dangers, less he have to harm such a pretty face.

"Oh, um…oh my, I….?" Rarity was pretty much left in the dark there, it was clear that she could not find what to say when this stallion spoke to her in such…..a tone of being a gentleman with such style & fashion fanatic? Clearly, he's a match that shows he has fine things, but despite his own skills unforeseen, he's being generous to not harm a lady. Oh, what to do?

* * *

**~GALLERY AREA~**

Now lots of pirates were robbing the gallery of the dinner center of it's food supplies, but also stole much apples and apple cider to boot. It was clear that the ruffians were going to steal some treats, but who could stop them from rummaging through the ship's gallery?

"BOINK!" Course, Granny Smith came from behind one of the pirates to smack a frying pan over one of them rude stallions? "Now you hooligans just quit this act right now, ye hear?" The old Earth pony maybe old, but she's as tough as nails, as far as the others could see? "Big Mac., stop them!" The old granny was issuing her grandson to help take care of the rest of this band of pirates.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh spoke off from nearby, as he looked serious before charging down. "POWwvhmmm…." And without a moment later, the group of pirates just got tackled by a powerful posing force stallion.

"AAAaughh…." Many of the other pirates made yelp cries from being knocked over and smacked against the sides.

"Hay big brother, wha's de situation?" Applejack spoke from appearing just in time to see her family handling the situation a bit.

"Oh Applejack, the pirates are stealing your apples?" Miss. Cheerlie responded with a cautious concern face, as she was nearby with the children, trying to keep themselves away from the action happening here.

"Not on our watch, they ain't?" Applejack spoke off with a determine face to jump into the frying pan, as she and Big Mac were both itching to rumble against the odds….

"CLOMPvhmmm…." Or so it seemed, before suddenly a giant axe of green handle bar, a silver medal rectangle base where it connects an upside-down 'L' grey shape axe end, smacked into the wooden floor. This made the Apples turn to see that someone was near, and they got to see who it was. It was an Earth Pony with a light-grey and black stripe mane & tail, white coat, and dark-gray eyes. He is very well built to being a mid-young age stallion, he's very tall in height, and from his physical development, while it's not seen much, he's just as strong as 5 to 10 stallions, or even an entire dog-pile bunch that couldn't take him down. It's seen that his mane & tail are left a bit unattended for from not brushing them, but his short mane is only in the messy style appearance. On his flank, (when seen) is what appears to be a kitchen's knife & axe crossing over the other, as his Cutie Mark.

"CrissCross?" A random pirate from the fallen batch looked up for joy in who he recognized. "The Iron Cross-Chef, you're here?" He described the new stallion on entry that he was in a way, the chef of their band of pirate crew.

"I was waitin' for the food to get up deck, but then I heard noise, so I came to check?" CrisisCross explained out from looking around that he came to check, and finds everything here as it is?

"Ya'll ain't takin' these apples or our cider without paying!" Applejack snapped to the chef pirate that the Apple Family isn't gonna let some thieving band of pirates, take their apples without pay.

"Ye think we let ya stop us from feasting on a meal we won't leave a crumb for?" CrisisCross asked off in feeling insulted that the mare was trying to stop the group from getting the apples they wanna eat?

"Settle there, matty!" Suddenly, the voice of Mr. StoneGibbs appeared off the side from seeing what was going on that got some attention. "Ye should know that superstitious saying about wha happens when mares are onboard a ship? And while some don't care for ye old claim, it be best not to harm her." The supernatural phobia stallion didn't want trouble by breaking such a superstitious statement on what happens when a mare is aboard a ship and out at sea.

"Nnnope! You won't hurt her." Big Macintosh spoke off in stating that nobody was gonna hurt his sister. "But I will take him on!" The big farmer stallion stated from tapping the ground with his hoof, as if preparing to charge.

"Then bring it!" CrisisCross spoke off with a serious face in gonna see how tough this pony is.

"POwvhmmm…." Then both stallions charged to deal some headbutt action, and were in a lock-head gear of trying to push the other one back?

"Hold it!" Then Pinkie Pie came behind StoneGibbs with her Party Cannon pointing behind the guy. "Surrender back our treats, or I'll blow ya down with party favors!" The pink pony declared out that unless the pirates return what they took, she'll fire on them.

"Arrr, there are more of ye mares aboard, best we not cause much to be put under the sea's curse?" StoneGibbs groans in seeing that there was another mare here. He's really not wanting to do something since he's supernatural of what has been spoken to sailors?

"Um, come again?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow in not quite following that grammar of discussion?

"Skarky! Bones! Ya lads deal with this loose-cannon's goose?" Mr. StoneGibbs sounded off to look left and right in wanting his other mates here to deal with this pink pony.

"What? I didn't know I had a goose in my cannon?" Pinkie Pie asked off to check her cannon, but saw nothing of what she mistook? "Maybe I…waaaugh?" Suddenly, while checking her cannon, two beings came to push her and her cannon in separate places. "Hay! Who pushed me and my cannon out of the way?" She snapped out in wanting to know who did that deed just now?

To answer that question, came out two stallion ponies at once here.

One Unicorn Pony with brown mane & tail, dark red coat, and black-blue eyes. He is obese by his appearance of a young-adult stallion, shaven face with his sideburns seen, and a brown beard on his chin. He has two parts on his mane hang a little in front of his ears near his face with the left side having a good bead to tie that end, a messy part of it in the back with an emerald color band to make it look like a pony tail. He has on his flank (when seen) the mark of a gray-silver fish with aqua oval eyes, as his Cutie Mark. He wears a feather hat that's gray with a yellow feather, red bandanna underneath the hat, white long-sleeve shirt, gold-yellow vest, red sash belt around the waist, brown pants with emerald socks with his tan-brown/black shoes with a gold belt buckle in the middle. His Cutie Mark image was stitch on his pants where his flank is for others to know what it was underneath his cloths.

The second Unicorn Pony shown with red-brown mane & tail, tan red coat, and emerald eyes. He is slender by his appearance of a young-adult stallion, taller then his partner that's oval, has a toothy grin with a missing left spot of his ear. He has on his flank, (when seen) the mark of a skeleton fish structure of it's bones, as his Cutie Mark. He wears a purple bandanna, yellow short-sleeve shirt, black vest, a brown sash belt around the waist, blue shorts and gray/black shoes with a silver belt buckle in the middle. His Cutie Mark image was stitch on his pants where his flank is for others to know what it was underneath his cloths.

"Hugh, guess that answers my question?" Pinkie Pie spoke off puzzled in seeing that she has two mysterious new pirates to deal with here?

"Let's grab her now, Bones!" Spoke the chubby stallion to his partner with eager in what they gotta do here.

"Right-o there, Skarky!" The skinny one called Bones responded to the revealed Skarky with a jolly nod in what they've order to do.

"First you have to catch me first!" Pinkie Pie spoke off with a perky smile that, if these two wanna get her, they gotta play a game of tag with her first.

"Time for us Musician Duo Brothers to act too, Bones?" Skarky spoke to Bones in knowing the two of them, have got their task at hand here.

"Aye, this'll be a fun game to play too, Skarky?" Bones nods with a jolly agreement in what they'll be doing, and it'll be fun to; literally even?

And so, the two musicians of the pirate crew, begin their game of 'tag' with Pinkie Pie. Truth be told, while some of the Mane Six are being busy with serious matters, only the pink pony could ever be relax to have fun even in this time of crisis?

* * *

**~OUTSIDE THE LIBRARY~**

Now we see that some of the pirates have exit the library, each hiding sacks of books. It's clear that they are taking a lot of things here, even covered book papers, reasons for this are unknown, but who can think how pirates think? The question also remained if they were gonna get away with this act, or….?

"Hooves off those books!" Twilight shouted from just entering the scene with a stern expression, seeing these guys trying to take some history with them. "Thruspvhmmm….powvhmmm…" Then the girl fired from her horn, a magical beam blast that caught the whole pirate lot.

"Gaaugh….." The pirates yelped from being blasted backwards to be knocked on the ground state while dropping the sacks of books.

"Way to go Twilight!" Spike spoke in giving credit while appearing near his friend after witnessing that display. "But…why would pirates wanna raid a library?" He scratched his noggin in finding this act of pricey a little…different?

"There are vast knowledge within these books, Spike? Maybe there are treasure maps or something that leads to riches?" The girl pointed out with a concerning face in looking over what they've managed to recover? "I don't know? You think someone smarter would be leading this group?" Twilight issued in who lead this group of pirates to seek something in this library area.

"Precisely, an excellent evaluation." Spoke a voice that was not coming from either mare or baby dragon while giving a compliment?

"Thank you Spike, and I gotta say…? I didn't think you say such a compliment and the 'use' of evaluation?" Twilight spoke with a smile of pride in hearing her assistant say such nice comments about her work.

"You kidding me, I can even 'spell' such a word?" Spike responded off a bit whacked that he can barely even say a word like 'evaluation' at all?

"Well then who…." Twilight was about to ask in where that voice came from until….

"Breaksivhmm…/Brizizivhmmm…." Suddenly, a glass vial was smashed nearby, but it unleashed a strong electric volt surge that caught both unicorn and dragon off guard? When the stuff faded, Twilight and Spike found themselves in an electricity hold that made it hard to move?

Then who should come into the room, but a strange new stallion figure that left even Twilight and Spike gasping in surprise shock and disbelief? This being was an Alicorn Pony with a silver white & dark stripe color mane & tail, a light tan color coat, and emerald eyes. He appears to be a young mid age stallion that could take on the appearance of a teacher for a school. He's not physically built, but he's in fit shape none the less, and his appearance shows that it's his mind that's the real deal. On his flank, (when seen) was the image of an open book with scribbled words on it, but it lay open for people to read it, as this was his Cutie Mark. He wears dark green robe outfit that reaches down to his back hooves which wore brown shoes. Even wearing a outer white robe cape outfit to button around the neck, an oval spread turtle neck, cloth shoulder pads and dangling from front to back are sash lines to give the high-society image. There is a stitch image of his Cutie Mark on his white robe while another is pasted on his red-orange book he seems to carry with him on his person. At first glance, one would think this guy was apart of the tourist crew, but that's when something else happened to change the thought?

"Don't threat, I'm not here to hurt you, you've only been left paralyze, should wear off in a few moments?" The mysterious pony professor spoke from passing Twilight & Spike in explaining what he gave them, would only last as long as it needed be. "After I've located something of our agenda?" He stated before using his horn to levitate some things scattered on the ground and in the library for him to see.

"Twilight….is that…an alicorn?" Spike was asking while he struggled to turn his head, seeing the new guy enter the library?

"It is but….how can there be one here? And with…." Twilight was unsure who this pony was, as she never saw him while aboard the ship, but once more; who he's in company with?

"Pirates, yeah, I'm lost too…urrrgh, but I can't even move?" Spike nods in agreeing with the smart pony, but found it hard for him to even move much without feeling a slight 'shock' throughout his body.

"Take some of this medicine men, and you're wounds will heal over?" The mysterious stallion came near the weaken pirates, opened a vial bottom of a mix batch to allow the men to drink it…which was helping them recover?

"Ah, thank ye, Professor Righteous?" A random pirate spoke from standing up towards the new person, feeling a whole lot better now.

"Professor?" Both Twilight & Spike responded in hearing this right, the revealed stallion was called Righteous, and he was a professor. What's the deal here?

"Man I tell you, havin' our own, Scholar Of The Sea here to help us makes it easier in what we're doing?" Another random pirate explained in who the mysterious professor here was which made more riddles come to thought.

"Ah, here is the one we seek?" Professor Righteous spoke from using his magic to bring forth…a scroll which unwrapped into a strange map form before his eyes. "My sense of perception is accurate, this is what our captain wants? We better go and not keep him waiting?" He spoke before re-wrapping the scroll so to prepare himself, and the pirates apparently, to get going.

"Roger sir!" The pirates in the room saluted in hearing this and willing to obey this stallion.

Then the pirates were leaving with the mysterious professor that left both Twilight & Spike in a pickle. Why was someone like that with a group of pirates in the first place? But first things first, and that was to get themselves out of being stuck in a paralyzed state?

"Aaurrghh….I can feel some feeling in my fingers, and tail, but nothing else?" Spike struggled to get some movement going, but only has little success?

"Nrrugh…hold on Spike, I'll try a counter potion spell to get us un-paralyzed?" Twilight spoke off from using her horn's magic to try and prepare a special spell to disable this mess. And they'll have to work fast, whatever the pirates are after, they have to stop them?

* * *

**~BACK ON DECK~**

We now see a lot more pirates facing the sailors in a stand-still conflict. Neither was willing to go down or surrender at this rate? But still, that didn't mean that a lot of the pirates were getting more loot from this cruise ship; the Voyager, onto their own pirate ship.

"We're almost gotten everything ready?" One pirate spoke to another in seeing that their hail is about complete here.

"What 'bout the Marines here?" Another pirate, a unicorn asked off from seeing that their other pirate buddies still have the sailor Marines to deal with?

"Our boys can handle it, and the passengers are just keeping out of it." The first pirate answered back in seeing their group's doing fine, and the passengers are too frighten to interfere.

"You are doing a honorable deed." Spoke a voice that surprised the two pirates to turn around in who spoke to them?

Then from nearby that was coming into the picture was another figure that ran with the group of pirates. An Earth Pony with a midnight blue mane & tail color, a tan dark grey coat, and bronze color eyes. He appears to be a middle age stallion that's well built on tough heated situations and his height is taller then most average size ponies. He has his mane in a long, but short dangling style with only a white headband to hold it up to allow him the works of seeing what he's doing so his mane doesn't get in his way of work. On his flank, (when seen) he has the image of a blacksmith hammer hitting an anvil with sparks flying off it, as his Cutie Mark. He wears a dark emerald robe garb layered with shoulder guard and an armored-plated belt inset with jade stones. But at times, he'll undo his top half down to show his muscles for when he goes to work forging weapons. He also wore a single hoof ring on his left hoof side, which was comprised of a large gold signet set with a small round jade stone, with a red silk scarf attached. He even sports on a woven straw workman's hat on certain appearances or on hot days, a studded leather cloak and wore sandals on his hooves when on travel. On a stitch side, is his Cutie Mark around the flank part which symbolizes himself for who he is. And judging by his appearance alone, he was a serious fighter within the pirate crew here.

"Oh, Victor Krieg, we didn't hear ya from over there?" One random pirate spoke with upmost respect in seeing 'who' they have here.

"Hmm…." The revealed pony hummed to himself while observing the conflict of their fight. "I need to signal the others still on the ship, that we're nearly done." Victor Krieg stated off before turning around to leave in order to let 'others' know, they are approaching the time to depart soon in what they've come for.

"That's the Blacksmith Of War, for ya, he doesn't talk much…but very much a stallion ye wouldn't wanna mess with?" The second pirate spoke off in seeing that one tough stallion that in truth, is the strong silent type.

"I agree, tiny joke insults around him, weather be us or the enemy, he takes it too literally even for small? Angering him is a bad move too?" The first pirate responded in agreement, Victor Krieg is a pony that takes a few things to 'literally', and one's gotta be careful of such actions.

At this time, someone hid from the view while panicking, it was Fluttershy. She saw all the things going on from behind a stand of box crates, even to see Victor Krieg almost send shivers down her back, that pony looks 'too' tough for someone as weak as her to face…alone?

"Oh dear, what do I do if those pirates find me?" Fluttershy muttered with much concern and worry of her situation; she's not much of a fighter? "Maybe if I stay hidden, they won't notice?" She whispered to herself in deciding on an act she can go with, stay out of the way, and she won't be caught up in this messy situation.

"Oh, I think a few 'would' notice you?" Spoke another voice that came from behind the nervous yellow pegasus?

Fluttershy could almost squeal with fear in hearing that before turning to see who was there? It was a Pegasus Pony with bright golden mane & tail, bronze gold coat, and crimson aqua eyes. He is slightly well body build for a young age stallion around normal height of other ponies, and appears to be very healthy and looks rather good-looking to some ponies. His mane is a bit spiky style with the front concentrating the ones on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. On his flank, (when seen) is a silver model key that has a guard with a handle, a hilt, and the ending of the shaft was the item's teeth, was his Cutie Mark. He wears a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar is red and pleated and folded black. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wore a plain black arm ring on his left hoof and a plain white ring on his left hoof. Judging by the way he's dressed, he was no tourist, and that left one conclusion…he's a pirate!?

"Who…who are you? A Pirate looking to chop me to bits?" Fluttershy asked off with such nervousness, that she didn't know what to expect from the enemy?

"Who told ya that?" The mysterious pirate responded with a calm face, and showed to be emotional.

"Then it's true!?" Fluttershy asked off in wondering if she was gonna be dealt with that act?

"Okay….I can tell you're getting a little ahead in the assuming who I am without an introduction?" The new stallion spoke in feeling a bit weird out that this mare was saying he do bad things, when in truth, he isn't that kinda pony. "I am Roxas, the Fated Destiny's Keys, presently speaking to whom, I may ask…?" He introduced himself in a kind and friendly manner that shows he was no threat.

"Um…Fluttershy? That's my….na-name?" Fluttershy slowly spoke off with her shy and shutter voice, still keeping her guard up a bit.

"Fluttershy, hugh, not bad for a name?" Roxas spoke off with a calm smile in hearing the mare pegasus' name now?

"Whah….what are you planning to do?" Fluttershy asked off in not knowing what this pirate pony was truly gonna do, now that he found her?

"Ya won't have to worry much, I'm just watching the events unfold?" Roxas shrug off his hooves to say that he's not taking part in the raiding the ship thing, he's just a pirate spectator. "But something tells me that you're more then a friendly face?" He pointed out in having a good eye to see, Fluttershy is more then a shy pony.

"Um…I am?" Fluttershy slowly spoke with a bit of confidence, she never expected to hear that, especially from a pirate?

"Yep, I have a sense for this, and I feel that ye aren't the only one that's wantin' to oppose us?" Roxas stated in having a pretty good guess, that like Fluttershy, her friends must be wanting to stop the guy's crew from doing this deed. "Better if you stick with me, so that I can keep a closer eye on ya." He spoke in raising a hoof for which he wanted the pegasus mare to follow him.

"Hmm….?" Fluttershy responded almost completely unaware in what to do? This Roxas character didn't seem like a bad pony, but he was with a group of evil pirates, so he's the enemy, or was he? Fluttershy didn't know why, but she took in some courage to just keep her guard up, to follow Roxas, and get down to the mystery of just what kinda pirate he was aboard the cruise ship, Voyager, & if Roxas is what the Mane Six be dealing with?

* * *

**~THE VOYAGER'S ENTIRE SITUATION~**

Now things have finally started to go further down hill then before? The Marine sailors were deceasing a bit by the pirates, but so was a few of the latters side? Most of the issue was happening from when the Mane Six intervened to aid in stopping the pirates, only to be confronted by those of title rank crew members of high respects. Rainbow Dash tries to race after Lightning Flash, but the guy's speed made it seem almost impossible, the mare flier couldn't even believe how fast this pirate was to match her, practically be near superior to her? Rarity faced against Wilson Ramon, but the guy with his words of being of such a fine fancy of his appearance and class, made the mare question too much if this guy was even a pirate, but the downfall would be her undoing? Applejack was helping her big brother Macintosh use a little muscle against CrisisCross, but the chef proved tougher to hold his own against two tough contenders. Pinkie Pie was doing so many tricks of playing around with Skarky & Bones, the latter twos were neither tiring out, or looking to give up, in fact, it appear the pirates were actually enjoying this game of tag? Fluttershy however, didn't choose to fight, but let Roxas take her under his lead to prevent harm. The other pirates like Victor Krieg was aiding the supple of their possession, Professor Righteous was studying a little something he found in the library after his meeting with Twilight & Spike. Khazim was aiding his mates in making lots of flashy works with his cannon fire to keep the sailor Marine ponies at bay. StoneGibbs soon arrived up top, only to how much the odds are while the Marine stallions were admitting defeat, the mares of the Mane Six showed more fighting spirit, which seemed to trouble him? And worst of it all, was that the captain of the pirate crew has yet to be seen, where will this all go…..we're about to see?

"Bamgruvhmmm…." Suddenly, an explosive work caught the attention of many others before seeing what came out from the smoke; Twilight & Spike? Somehow, the unicorn must have managed to break the paralyzing effect spell she was under, and came out right into the open.

"Hey everypony, it's Twilight! Hi there!" Derpy replied off to point out who came out at a good time, and even gave a wave with a silly goofy eye look at the unicorn & her baby dragon nearby.

"Twilight, look! There are the others!" Spike pointed in seeing the other members of the Mane Six, going against their own opponents.

"Girls? What's the situation?" Twilight Sparkle shouted out in wanting the up-to-date status of their situation?

"I'm trying to show this hot head that he can't beat the fastest flier, but he keeps circling me with surprises?" Rainbow Dash shouted off from flying to almost grab Lightning Flash….if he didn't vanish like lightning, which frustrated her.

"Ye think you got problems, me an my big brother are having a harder time with this here cook?" Applejack stated from lassoing CrisisCross to pull him from Big Macintosh, both were still trying to push the other in their headbutt game.

"As much as I'm trying to fight against my own opponent? His style & appearance seem to make me not want to harm him? Even his words are deceitful, if not riddling?" Rarity apologized from trying to keep herself at a good paste against Wilson Ramon, the stallion was tricky on so many mysterious levels?

"I got two musicians on my tail, and they haven't tagged me yet?" Pinkie Pie spoke off from ducking from almost getting dog-piled by Skarky & Bones?

"Um….I just kinda….didn't wanna fight…., so he's just watching me?" Fluttershy shyly looked to her side where Roxas, just stood near her?

"Huuuugh….?" Twilight slapped her hoof on her forehead in not believing this, these pirates are giving them such a hard time?

"Apparently, we're not doing so great here?" Spike stated off on a dry look on things, even the Mane Six can't seem to grasp the situation when it comes against these pirates.

"Yah think?" Twilight made a rolled eye expression in getting Spike's claim on how things look. "Alright, I've had enough of these games?" She sternly exclaimed that this was far enough, it's time to end this.

"Um, I think only Pinkie Pie's playing a game with those two?" Spike pointed out in seeing the pink pony was the only one having fun even now.

"Nevermind that!" Twilight snapped off that now wasn't the time for correcting her statement of the manner. "Thrusvhmmm…/PLowfruvhmmm…." Soon she fired a strong glow that spread out to all over the ship.

This act caught much of the attention of both sides to stop fighting to look at the unicorn in particular?

"Alright! I don't know why you pirates are here, but it's time you started to explain yourselves?" Twilight sternly spoke in giving these pony pirates a piece of her mind. "For starters, Who or Where, is the captain?" She asked off in wanting to speak with the person in charge here in leading the pirates and this raid on the Voyager?

"The captain?/She wants to see the captain?/Is she sure?" Many of the pirates repeated this with surprise reactions; the unicorn mare was issuing to see the captain of their crew; this seemed serious?

"Ookie-Ookie, WRaaugh!" Suddenly, a new surprise came when what should come out but, not a pony, but an animal? It was a brown and white fur monkey male with black eyes and a bare face color. This little guy wore common pirates clothing as a suit style that's fitting for his small size. A pair of dark brown pants with a hole for his tail, a long-sleeve white shirt, a dark brown vest jacket over the shirt, and a red bandanna scarf around his neck. He seemed like a happy, playful animal that was being mischievous around the others nearby. But it also carried a diamond pistol, which meant it was armed, but no one took it seriously from it's cute appearance?

"Oh, a monkey?" Fluttershy spoke with a cheery surprise to see a cute little animal was aboard this ship?

"That's not just any monkey, that's Jake the Monkey. Our own Wild Primate, careful 'round that mischievous little guy? He's our Jester after all." Roxas pointed out with a half-smile in knowing the pirate crew's own pet monkey.

"Wait! Pirates have a monkey instead of a parrot? Why's that?" Pinkie Pie asked off in completely not getting why there was such an animal with a group of pirates?

"Beats us too, we just got ourselves our own shipmate pet?" Skarky shrug off his hooves in not seeing this sorta thing himself, but that don't matter.

"Aye, and he be funny, when he pulls troublemaking gags on any of us that makes it funny?" Bones exclaimed off with a smile in seeing how good things have been with the monkey, though most of it was pranks.

"Aye, Jack, where have ye been?" Khazim bends down to check up on the little monkey, curious to where he went to?

"Causing some misfortunate throughout the ship, no doubt?" StoneGibbs spoke off in knowing Jack the Monkey here, he was causing problems, as per-usual.

"Pretty much, he was last with the captain?" Victor Krieg held his chin in recalling the last time, they saw Jack head off with their own captain.

"And here he comes now?" Professor Righteous spoke from looking over in a direction in where their leader is coming in.

Soon entering the stage was somepony that made all pirate cremates fall silent, and even the Marine sailors hush themselves to see….who was the pirate captain? He looks like a normal Earth Pony, he's got a coat that's tan-brown, and has brown eyes, but also on his flank (when seen) is a black sparrow Cutie Mark which he even design it's picture on any of his trouser wear. The distinctive look was accentuated by dreadlocked dark brown to black mane & tail, & a goatee beard. The first of these two beads, one red and one white, were braided into his mane. His mane was adorned with all manner of beads and trinkets gathered from all over places, each one reminding him of a different adventure. He wore the clothing and effects common to pirates, though marked himself apart from his fellow crewmen by adopting a dress style that projected an air of flamboyance and a touch of the dandy. The stallion wore long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash was tied around his waist, where he would stow a magical diamond pistol when not in use. On his back was a long brown coat that he would remove when the need arose to either swim or if the air got too hot. A faded blue waistcoat with a shorter lightly-coloured back area and a torn white undershirt made up the rest of the ensemble. The left cuff of the undershirt was ripped, and it was through this hole that he slipped his left hoof. A red bandanna was always wrapped around his head, complemented by a small, ancient Siamese coin woven into Morocann beads draped over his forehead. Wears a long belt that's too long for his waist and so was tied to fit his frame. The valued part of his appearance was his hat, a faded-black tricorne. This was the pirate captain of the pirate crew, seems average in height & build for combat,...yet he seemed to show an….unusual demeanor, characterized by a slightly drunken stagger & wild, flailing hoof gesture that made him appear unfocused and possibly ataxic? By the time this stallion got wind of what's going on, he decided to speak?

"What's all the hobba-baloo, lads? Cat got yer tongues?" Spoke the captain by a slurred speech, which seemingly-perpetual drunkenness appears to be the cause.

"THATS the captain?" Rainbow Dash pointed out with the upmost disbelief in who she and every other ponies saw…was the pirate's captain here?

"In truth, I almost thought it was the well dress pony here?" Rarity spoke from looking to Wilson Ramon, he would have been someone she believed was captain, but he's not?

"Wow, he sure looks funny?" Pinkie Pie responded with a strange statement in seeing the 'goofy' movement & appearance by this captain of this band of pirates?

"As if de rest of these here pirates didn't look strange enough without de captain?" Applejack rolled her eyes to make a rhetorical statement about the crew being bad enough as it is without the captain being far worst off them the other pirates?

"So ye finally show up after 'most' of the swashbucklin' had ended, a SparrowJack?" Mr. StoneGibbs crossed his front hooves together in seeing their captain arrived, but much later after their raid maneuver.

"First off, I was trying to catch the captain of this vessel off guard with the monkey, and second…." The revealed pony named SparrowJack was revealing a plot at work, which explained where Jack the Monkey was, aiding the captain. "It's Captain….Captain SparrowJack!" He corrected off in letting those know that he likes to be addressed, as such. "So, what's our situation?" He later asked in liking to see the situation that has develop, thus far?

"The situation…." Twilight's voice cut off that brought the captain of the pirates to look from his navigator, to the young unicorn. "Is that you came on this ship, fought off the crew, and tried to rob us?" The smart pony pointed out all the crimes that this SparrowJack person commented here.

"Right, right, and…ye are…?" SparrowJack was nodding off in hearing the complaining, but then slowly asked…who he was speaking towards?

"Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight issued with a determine and serious tone in her voice. "AND My Friends and I, tried to help stop you from getting away with this?" She pointed to each member of the Mane Six that showed their own heroic, or less heroic, faces in being the mentioned ponies.

"Oh really, good for ya?" SparrowJack responded off with a less intimidated tone by such a demeaning young mare. "So tell me, how'd it go?" He asked in wanting to see, how 'well' did Twilight & her 'band' of groups managed to success in stopping the pirates?

"Um, from where we're standing, 'not'…so grand?" Spike rubbed the back of his head to sheepishly say…they weren't doing so well on the 'stopping' the pirates task. Not even close?

"Spike….." Twilight hushed her assistant for trying to mention this out now, of all times?

"Gahahahahaah…." The other pirates laugh at this scene, it was truly a laugh which made some of the Mane Six show some 'embarrassed smiles' on being the center of the joke.

"Well then missy, if you're done chattin', we'll just board our ship and be goin'?" SparrowJack spoke off before preparing to turn around and hail the loot aboard….

"Oh really?" Twilight spoke off with a stern face in seeing the pirate captain about to leave? "Thruspvhmmm…/Bangruvhmmm…." She fired a magic beam which exploded off a few inches from SparrowJack about to board his ship. "Not where I'm standing?" She issued with her hoof stomping the ground to challenge the guy.

"Ooohhh…." Much of the others were in 'wide-eye' awe moment in seeing this, one young pony going up against a pirate captain. It's reckless?

"Lass, are ya actually…wantin' to challenge me?" SparrowJack spoke off from looking back, and didn't seem 'too' bothered by how Twilight showed no fear, in wanting to face him.

"I am….and I also wanna know, is what did you do to that alicorn there?" Twilight stated off while staring at Professor Righteous, demanding an answer of how pirates have an alicorn in their mitts?

"What, you mean Professor Righteous, simple?" SparrowJack shrug off in seeing what the mare was asking, and it was very simple. "He's apart of me crew, what else?" Yep, that was an answer so short and simple, it's hard to swallow?

"He's an Alicorn! Like Princess Celestia & Luna, why is he hanging with pirates like you during his spare time?" Twilight snapped off in pointing out how Professor Righteous was so much more then just 'he's apart of the crew' kinda answer, what was he doing with SparrowJack to begin with?

"Would you believe, I…persuaded him to join?" SparrowJack slowly stated off with a calm, not so serious manner of his speech-pattern.

"Not likely! You must have done something!?" Twilight declared off in stating that the pirate must have fooled the alicorn's brain, somehow? "So while he may have froze me, I can still fight to take you down, SparrowJack!" The smart pony proclaimed that she has enough strength to fight off against the pirate captain here.

"Okay again, tis Captain SparrowJack?" SparrowJack cut off to explain once more, that he likes the term, 'captain', to his name.

"Does that even matter?" Spike raised an eyebrow in not following why somepony cared that much for being addressed by such standards?

"To me wee dragon, yes, yes it does." SparrowJack stated off quick to the point, of his statement. "A secondly, as stated, nothin' wrong with an alicorn doin' what he wants? And thirdly….if you're wantin' to dangle with me lass…?" He spoke off in telling his claims before looking to Twilight, seeing the mare was gonna be serious in facing him, so….

"Svisshvmm…." Suddenly, SparrowJack held up a hanger-type sword that's tied around his waist. It's worth noting; the blade is somewhat longer than the blades of other pirates, to keep distance from any enemies when entering a fight and the leather scabbard of the sword is slightly bent at the bottom. This was the hanger sword that the pirate captain was drawing, earning much surprise, shock, and even worry concerning around Twilight Sparkle to face this guy and his weapon?

"Ye better hope to be a qualify fighter?" SparrowJack issued off with a little more serious face, as he held his cutlass in his hoof. "Course, as you're not a stallion, I will be lenient to ya?" He issued in feeling that since Twilight was a female, and not a male, he try to go easy on her, the term is 'try' to anyway? "Throw her a sword?" The captain looked to his men in wanting somepony to give Twilight a sword to help defend herself against an armed pony.

"Stabfruvhmm…." Then tossed over to be stab in the ship, was a cutlass few feet from the smart pony. "Prickfruvhmm…" Twilight managed to free the sword with the use of her hooves, and magic as an added effort, to gain her defense.

"Now show me what ya got?" SparrowJack spoke to tilt his weapon for allowing Miss. Sparkle the honor, to make the first move.

"With pleasure!" Twilight spoke with a serious, if not a tiny crack smile in preparing herself for this.

Now all eyes were on the fight that soon became underway without a word of warning? Twilight went off to strike first, but SparrowJack held his hanger sword that blocked that first attempt, and their blades were clashing a bit. The two were moving across the deck of the ship, and lots of the spectators had to either move away or duck out from almost being caught in the sword fight. But in any amazing attempts, Twilight proved to hold her own while anticipating SparrowJack's physical strength and swordplay?

"Go Twilight, go!" Rainbow Dash pumped off her hooves in seeing Twilight mix it up to fight off against SparrowJack.

"Ye can do it, sugar-cube!" Applejack waved off her left hoof in wanting their friend to take down the pirate.

"Knock him off, Twilight dear!" Rarity held her hooves to her mouth to give extra shout-out.

"Give him a left, right, then another left and right!" Pinkie Pie swing her hooves left and right, even outward and cross in cheering for her friend.

"Um, go Twilight…." Fluttershy meekly cheered for her friend, though shy in her nature, wanted Twilight to do her best here.

During the conflict fight, we see both fighters now dueling a bit near the walls of the front of the ship. SparrowJack was showing to be on a good term of clashing and blocking most of his opponent's moves, but Twilight still held her own even against swordplay, which even her friends never knew she could do? Many almost couldn't believe a bookworm like Twilight is lasting a bit long against the captain of pirates?

"Ready to give up?" Twilight spoke off in having finally managed to get her sword in a lock with SparrowJack.

"What, and miss gettin' to know one another?" SparrowJack made a smirky expression, like the guy wasn't feeling the least bit worried, more likely…he was toying around?

"Pay no attention to him Twilight, he's trying to psych you out!" Spike held up his claws to give Twilight a warning in what the pirate captain musta been planning.

"Trusvhmmm…." Then without warning, a magical glow surrounded the hanger sword that was in SparrowJack's hooves? "Stibvhmm…." Then with a quick of the magic, shot off from the pirate's grip and stabbed into the ground? And once more, he was unarmed while Twilight was shown holding the cards of her weapon and magic glowing horn, being the one responsible.

"Hay lass, who said in usin' magic like that?" SparrowJack asked off from seeing that Twilight had her horn glowing and disarmed him while the mare kept the cutlass pointing a bit towards her opponent.

"As far as my studying goes for fighting pirates, one thing always came to mind? They never play fair." Twilight explained off in having to know better then to count that pirates play fair, they are sneaky, underhanded, and many other things that describes them.

"Hmmm, not to shabby, but what about the 'unexpected' addition?" SparrowJack made a hidden smile on his face in seeing how Twilight managed to catch him….but what about his advise on 'unexpected' surprises?

"Click…." Suddenly, Twilight turn her head to see….a diamond pistol directly behind her? Worst, it was being hovered by magic, someone was getting her when she cornered SparrowJack?

"Whah…" Twilight yelped from looking a bit back in seeing she was caught in a tough spot, now the tables have turned. "Are your men so dirty to wanna attack me from behind?" She snapped at SparrowJack for allowing his own men to save this guy in a one on one duel when Twilight had the upper-hand?

"On the contrary, Miss Sparkle…." SparrowJack held up his hooves in honestly saying, that it isn't what Twilight believes it to be. "As ye can see, they ain't usin' magic in a duel between us?" He pointed out, no matter where they look, no one, Marine, Pirate, or otherwise, was using a horn to use magic here? "But to answer yer riddle…here's an easy explanation?" He stated in feeling rather cocky in his actions in seeing it was time they got an explanation.

Then what SparrowJack did, was slowly remove his hat to show off something truly shocking to believe….A HORN! Yes, a horn off SparrowJack's head showed a tan-brown glowing magic escaping off it, and which also was surrounding his diamond pistol that was aimed at Twilight?

"Augh…..He's a…A Unicorn?" Spike gasped off in surprise shock, the pirate captain hid his trait of being a Unicorn instead of an Earth Pony?

"No way! Seriously?" Rainbow Dash snapped off in arguing disbelief at this evidence.

"Wreckin' so?" Applejack nods with an unhappy face, she hates to admit it, but this was the truth?

"But he was an Earth Pony, wasn't he?" Pinkie Pie pointed out that when they saw him, SparrowJack was just as he appeared; right?

"Apparently, he hid his horn out of sight? A rather clever tactic I'm afraid to say?" Rarity spoke with a clear point that SparrowJack hid his horn's trait under his hat to surprise his opponents, should they ever not suspect.

"Then…what'll happen with Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with much nervousness that now it's their friend that's in trouble.

Many ponies on the Voyager were worried about that question; can Twilight escape this horror? Many of SparrowJack's crew seem to have been calm during the entire display, true some showed curious interest in how their captain faired off against a young unicorn mare with some clever smarts, but they knew the end result for the end.

"I…I…" Twilight was almost lost for words, one wrong move and SparrowJack pull the trigger and this be the end for her?

"You know lass, tis okay when to admit defeat when you're out of options?" SparrowJack spoke off in trying to give a little comfort in seeing, the young mare has no idea what to do when cornered and frightened. "Doesn't take much brains to see that? I believe Celestia would have taught ya that?" He shrug off his shoulders in betting much, that the princess of the sun, would know of such an answer.

"How…how do you know she would?" Twilight asked while the captain of the pirate crew took the unmoving unicorn's cutlass she borrowed away.

"I have me ways?" SparrowJack shrug off his shoulders in stating that his information of that matter, is his own little secret.

"Fruspvhmmm…." Soon the magic on the diamond pistol hovered along with the captain's sword, back into their owner's possession while leaving the mare unicorn…in a stump state.

"Boys, bring everything aboard the Black Pearl, we sail…to our next destination!" SparrowJack issued forth to his crew to gather their haul of loot and supplies, and board the name of their pirate ship: The Black Pearl.

"AYE…." Much of the pirates cheered before they either grabbed ropes to swing off to their ship while others used their wings or magic to get back. Then as SparrowJack was turning to leave, he saw Twilight be surrounded by her friends in concerns?

"How…how could this have happened?" The smart pony slowly spoke in suddenly grasping at the fact….the foe of pirates have outmatched the Mane Six? "Just….who are you?" Twilight looked up from her friends at SparrowJack, the one that leads his band of pirates, just what kinda captain was he to be seen as nothing serious, to actually be this unexpected?

"Well I thought it rather easy, lass?" SparrowJack shrug off his shoulders in admitting this fact of truce. "While true, I went easy on ya, but ye should have known better then to cross a blade against a Pirate Overlord?" He gave a little noted fact in who he was that this mare unicorn stood no chance against him.

"Whah!?" The others responded in utter disbelief, did this pirate say he was….a Pirate Overlord!?

"You…you mean like those very strong, and very fearsome Pirates and their crew said to be….on a WHOLE different level?" Spike was slowly stating out with himself feeling extra bits of terror in recalling the story book mentioning of what rank title any pirate captain called a Pirate Overlord is? "Gulp…that's you?" He swallowed hard in wiggling his nervous finger to this stallion, in seeing he's not a fool to be underestimated with?

"Aye, tis true?" StoneGibbs slowly nods to admit the fact their captain was indeed, the rank high title of Pirate OverLord.

"The Pirate PonyLord, Captain SparrowJack." Lightning Flash waved off his hooves to fly over his captain, presenting him as the pirate that has surpassed many challenges to become a legend. Which also meant that the crew are also just as strong as their great leader.

"We best be goin' to, captain, the other sailors are sure to have recover by now?" CrisisCross issued a fair reminder, that most of the defeated Marines may come out of their knocked out state to try and come after them again if they don't leave?

"Right, first, pay the good folk here, Wilson?" SparrowJack nods in agreeing to that idea, as he turned to the well-dressed stallion to…pay up to the others here?

"Chinnvhmm…." Suddenly, a few sacks were dropped that to many other's surprise…slipped gem stones worth their weight? The sizes alone looked to be priceless, and was something that dragons would likely love to collect; much of the Mane Six tried to restrain Spike from going crazy with greed at the sight.

"Gem stones?" Rarity spoke from having a few seconds to recognize what the pirates thrown out were gems.

"It's my policy to see that what we've taken, is paid back by it's worth?" Wilson Ramon spoke in a gentlemen statement that in cases like these, what they take, they'll repay for the steal. Which in this case, is sounding kinda…fishy, even for pirates?

"Aye, Wilson does that to those we pillage and take things." Skarky nods off in stating what his mate here does, whenever they go to places.

"Yep, that way, there are no hard feelings for jewelry and food, plus damage." Bones also nods with a jolly smile in mentioning this other stuff as well.

"You saying we just accept this, and let you leave?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in actually hearing such a statement that sounded so bizarre?

"I find dat mighty hard to swallow, ye'll?" Applejack nods with a serious face, ain't no way pirates do something like that…it's un-pirate-like?

"We do what we want to, unlike other pirates, we payback what we've taken." Roxas shrug off his shoulders in stating how they do things differently from more 'evil' piracy that's been told throughout history.

"Wow, that does seem a little more thankful when you think about it?" Fluttershy spoke off in suddenly thinking this over in what these pirates are doing is…considerate.

"Yeah, I mean, pirates steal, but they never pay or say thanks?" Pinkie Pie pondered off completely off guard in how to interpret this case. Very tricky this one?

"Time to go, we've got to flea?" Victor Krieg spoke to his captain in reminding him again, that they must get going or else…be at least of getting caught?

"We'll have a good start, the weather of wind will be in our favor of escape." Professor Righteous spoke off from noticing the wind blowing the Voyager's sails, there's a strong wind blowing where they need to go next.

"Time to blast off, mates!" Khazim shouted off to the other pirates waiting around that they'll need to move on out of here.

With that, many of the remaining pirates soon went to board their ship, even the captain swung on a rope to board his own vessel. Soon the pirate vessel; the Black Pearl, did another amazing trick by magically hovering a bit to actually fly in the air? Many of the viewers saw this and couldn't believe it, the pirate's ship has magic, and it can fly, the surprises are just never ending here?

"Farewell travelin' ponies, until the next time we meet…?" SparrowJack spoke in looking down to the passengers, the Mane Six, and their baby dragon to say farewell. "This'll be the day you saw SparrowJack, and his Sparrow Crew, in Living Action!" He proclaimed forth that many will not forget seeing his action, as it's something, not many see, but will tell about it. "And so….C'est la vie." He shrug off his shoulders to give off a manner of speaking that some didn't know the meaning of that word, but it musta been his 'oh well, that's life' kinda remark phrase…sorta?

With that, the mist covered it's escape while blocking the view from others before it was clear to see…the pirates were long gone; they've got away, scot free? After a while, much of the passengers were recovering from what had just happened to them. Pirates attacking, robbing them of their valuables, food stock and drinks, even stuff from a library. And another puzzling feat, was they paid back with gem stones to replace what they've taken, what was that weird deal of piracy? But then again, the repayment did seem to settle in for a few pony passengers?

"What do you mean we're short handed a few passengers?" The voice of the captain shouted off that attracted some attention when he, his helmsman, the navigator, and even the first mate, were talking about some issue.

"Um, something wrong, captain?" Spike approached before the Mane Six followed him in sensing trouble seem to be quaking now, after the pirates left?

"There is son, we checked everything, and we're missing a big haul in what those pirates stole from us?" The captain issued off that from what they know, they have a bigger issue of losses then they first thought.

"We're gonna have to make a stop to restock on supplies?" The helmsman explained that just a few miles away from them, is another area where they can restock on their lose supplies.

"Which thanks to their…'generosity', we'll cover the rest of the trip?" The navigator pointed out that from the pirates, actually giving them rich gems, can afford to replace what was taken.

"But we just went over the passenger list, and three names on the account…are missing?" The first mate held up a list chart that he was showing his captain; about some missing folks?

"Three missing ponies?" Pinkie Pie asked off in hearing this right, they were short handed at the moment.

"Oh dear, I hope they're alright?" Fluttershy held her mouth in feeling concern, whatever happened to those missing ponies?

"Who are they?" Twilight asked off in asking the bigger question; who was missing from aboard the Voyager?

"Here's the names?" The captain handed out from what his first mate held was a list of all the passengers onboard.

The captain showed the names on the list to the Mane Six and Spike to look over it. There were many names, those they knew or don't know, it was all checked off in who was present and accounted for. However, three names almost instantly blew their minds away in 'who' were the missing names after the pirates raid?

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity exclaimed off loud in wide eye shock at who's name was listed as being missed.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack shouted off in not believing her concerning eyes that this name was on the list?

"Even Scootaloo?" Rainbow Dash stated out in finding this impossible to swallow, that cool filly was listed missing too?

"WHERE ARE THEY?" The three worried ponies shouted with caution and concern worries. What happened to the Cutie Mark Crusaders?

"Where could they be after that crazy pirate raiding and snatching stuff for them to haul away?" Spike asked in looking to Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy, the missing fillies should be on the ship when the Sparrow Pirates attacked. So why aren't they accounted for?

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle's eyes went extra wide in looking back where the pirate's ship vessel was last seen. Over the entire excitement and concerns over invading pirates boarding their cruise ship, no one ever was looking to see what might have 'also' gotten boarded on the Black Pearl? Twilight ended up putting a few things together, the pirates got away with stolen stuff, yet the CMC are missing and are nowhere to be found; left only one possible, if not horrid idea left of what transpired here?

"They couldn't have….they're not here because they're not on the ship?" Twilight mutters under her breath in trying to deny the only logical fact in where the missing fillies are…? "They're with them….SparrowJack and his band of Pirates?" That left a dramatic shock for the others to follow the smart pony's gaze at the outer sea? If what is the truth of the solution here, then Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, are in the holds of a Pirate OverLord and his crew? And worst off, if the crew of pirates find them, well, lets just say that there were still many things about those Sparrow Pirates the Mane Six don't know enough about, and can only imagine….the worst that may come of this?

* * *

**VISION NOTE:** The quote Rarity used has some reference to an episode from Spongebob Squarepants from 'The Graveyard Shift' about pointing out two things wrong with one's assumption.

The pirates that are my OC works & where they be station & addressed as, are base around many other pirate types seen around on TV, Films & Games. They be Pirates of the Caribbean, Skies Of Arcadia Legend, Jake & The NeverLand Pirates, and even a character from a Kingdom Hearts series into the fold. And let me tell you, I gotta make sure they all have some good pirate chat & make sure their personalities are true, especially the captain of whom we can tell who he might be related to.

Also, if you look on my profile, you'll find the Sparrow Pirates data & of which one they be inspired & have close reference being, as my OC made works.

Shiver Me Timbers, what a **VISION** to start things off. Argh, an ye bet anything, the VISION-KING be having more surprises to be coming around the port-bond. So strap yourselves in for an adventure for the sea life, as we learn what happens after the pirates have raided our dear pony friends cruise ship, to learn of those un-expectively taken aboard a pirate vessel. You'll be **IN-VISIONING** what surprises can happen on the high-seas, especially when the Cutie Mark Crusaders see they are in big, BIG time trouble, and are worry about being found out? And boy will it be crazy when the Sparrow Pirates discover the three stowaway fillies. The suspense, the drama, the thrills & chills, and the….singing? Boy, this sure will sound like a mighty fishy tale to tell when it's posted, so until then, stay tune for more pony pirate adventures. This work still has some good stuff, but I'll be trying to get around it as best I can, so enjoy yourself now….and look forward to the next adventure ahead.


	3. 02: Joining The Crew?

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers to see another chapter up the horizon. Ready to **ENVISION** some more fun & some more exciting pony pirate stuff? Well the "King Of VISIONS" will be all but too happy to respond to the request. Cause if you like a bit more info about what the Sparrow Pirates be again, then sit back to prepare yourselves for….a song. Yes, you'll be **VISUALIZING** something that's very much likely you never expect to see. And this one was so long, it'll star around the pirates & what's happened to the CMC. So you best settle in and get ready for another chapter where pirates & ponies are apart of the fun like never before. And trust me, the acts & rhymes & lyrics were tricky to pull off on my side, but I somehow done it. So for now, enjoy what is here, me pirate pals…

* * *

**Chapter 02) Joining The Crew?**

Last time, the passengers aboard the Voyager cruise ship were attacked…BY PIRATES!? And not just any, but lead by their captain, who is the Pirate PonyLord; Captain SparrowJack. The Mane Six have indeed tried to put a stop to the pirates, but while the other pirates were okay enough for them, those within a title nickname department were proven to be far better then anticipated? Not even Twilight Sparkle was able to see that she was outsmarted and outplayed by SparrowJack, but he let her off easy. And while the pirates sailed away on their ship, a ship with black sails called: the Black Pearl, more problems arose. As the Cutie Mark Crusaders were on a list of missing passengers, and the Mane Six feared the fillies musta gotten aboard the pirate ship? The question to be asked…what will happen when pirates find out they have stowaways?

**~IN A DARK PLACE~**

Right now, the image focuses on something where there was barely any light for us to see? But there were a few things, such as where a crack of light brighten the inside to show….a stack of apples and….THREE FILLIES! Yes, the Cutie Mark Crusaders that were hiding inside a barrel full of apples when the raiding of their ship; the Voyager, got a surprise visit from pirates. However, they remained quiet for so long while hiding, they don't know what's really happened?

"Where are we?" Sweetie Belle asked from not knowing where they 'were' anymore after things quiet down.

"In a barrel full of apples, remember?" Scootaloo reminded her friend of the obvious matter of their present location.

"I think Sweetie Belle meant, wha's happenin' outside? Like, wha was with us moving around?" Apple Bloom pointed out in knowing what was to be the actual point of their situation.

"How should I know?" Scootaloo shrug off her hooves in not being the one to know this sorta stuff. "Anyway, think we should get out now?" She moved a bit from her friends in planning to leave the inside of an apple barrel.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sweetie Belle asked a bit hasty and concern, feeling they don't know if it's safe yet?

"Please, we're totally safe if the noise has stopped." Scootaloo rolled her eyes about that warning before putting her hooves on the lid of the barrel.

Outside the barrel, seemed normal at the time…or was it? Without warning, it was wobbling a bit before the lid was soon popped out from it's top and landed on the ground with a tiny impact noise. And then coming out from inside was the little fillies themselves.

"Few…." The CMC signed with relief, they are out of the barrel at long last, and were slowly opening their eyes at their surroundings. "Hugh!" But little did they know, that they were most definitely not in any part of the cruise ship; the Voyager, or for that fact: On it. Since the surroundings were of a totally different design then a simple cruise ship. It looked like they were in the lowest part of the ship used for storage. Among the supplies kept there are ammunition, food, and surprisingly to Apple Bloom, apple cider barrels.

"Now I may not have gone on too many cruise ships, but I can tell…this isn't the one we've boarded?" Apple Bloom spoke off from having to notice, that something here wasn't quite right. "I helped my family bring the apples and ciders in their storage, but this ain't it?" The little farmer filly was right in knowing that this was not the same storage as that from the Voyager?

"So, where do you suppose we are if not on the ship?" Sweetie Belle asked a bit concern in where they are if not on the one with the others?

"We'll have to try exploring a bit to find the answers out, come on!" Scootaloo issued forth the only thing they can do at this time.

Without any arguing, the CMC were quietly sneaking around the area while trying to not come in contact or knock things over to alert their presence to anyone. By the time they left out of the door, they were quietly going down a hall while checking out any rooms they came across. One of them rooms had a brig comprised of two cells, it was most likely near the storage area because leaking water seemed to have been a problem here, but was fixed…sorta? Much of the fillies were gulping if they were found, they be put in the brig before leaving. In another room that from traveling upwards to reach the middle portion of the ship, was the crew's quarters, filled with hammocks that let some folks sleep in when at sea. The quarters even had a few ship cannons around, which just made the CMC know that this was a room where if one's not careful, they'll be blasted out by a cannon shot. After leaving that, the CMC arrived at the lower gun deck holding eighteen twelve-pound cannons. Sweetie Belle gulped in recalling that their cruise ship never had cannons aboard, but recalled seeing that the pirate's ship, the Black Pearl, had an upper deck with fourteen of these exact cannon types here. Trying to keep their wits about their situation, they had to leave here pronto, and continued down the hall.

"We've musta searched all around, and still don't finding ourselves a safe haven?" Apple Bloom spoke off that it musta been more then a few hours, and still, they are not getting anywhere here.

"There has gotta be like a life-boat onboard, but where is it?" Scootaloo spoke off in trying to see if they could find something to get off this strange boat?

"Dat's usually on the upper deck, which we ain't on?" Apple Bloom pointed out that they are below deck, not above deck.

"Then how do we get there then?" Scootaloo asked off in wondering how they can get up when they've already gone about searching to only know where most other places area..except for a way out of the ship's haul?

"Hey girls, looky over here!" Sweetie Belle called out to her friends in spotting something ahead; a stairway leading up where an opening showed light. "I can see daylight from that open hole there with the stairs leading to it?" The unicorn filly explained how what she's seeing could be their way out.

"Great work, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom smiled to her friend, now they can leave this place.

"Yeah, that's our ticket to freedom!" Scootaloo cheered with her friend with a ego-expression to get this party started.

"Ready…set….go!" Sweetie Belle slowly spoke, as she and her friends were preparing themselves for a race off towards their way to the outside.

* * *

**~ABOVE SHIP DECK~**

Then the little fillies rushed up the step of stairs to reach the opening; only to get a surprise. On the very deck of the ship, were large numbers of pony sailors doing their duties of swabbing the deck, tightening the ropes, cleaning the cannons, and storing other things away. Only thing was, that these were not your typical sailing Marine ponies, but the opposite, they were….

"Gulp….Pirates!?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders responded with a heavy gulp of fear they swallowed down their throats. And then in a quicker then a flash, they zipped over to hid behind some box crates to be kept out of sight.

"Well it's official girls….we're not on our own ship…but a pirate ship?" Apple Bloom spoke out in fearing the worst has happened…they're on a pirate ship full of dangerous pirates.

"Who's idea was it again to hid in a barrel that the pirates would take aboard their ship?" Scootaloo made a stern face in looking at one member of their group in getting them into this mess to begin with.

"Sorry? I didn't think they take the one we were in?" Sweetie Belle made a sheepish apology for knowing she suggested they hid in the barrel, but didn't expect this outcome.

"Never mind dat, we have to find a boat, get off before they find us?" Apple Bloom turned to have her friends focus on the task of getting off the Black Pearl before they're discovered.

"Hey! Ye cheated!" The fillies almost yelped, as they peaked out from hiding to see…some pirates were in an argument.

"No I didn't? Ya just lost our little game is all?" The other pirate explained in showing their game of cards, which he held the winning pair.

"He's right, pay up the debt ye owe." The third pirate responded in agreement that it was a fair win from the game.

"Ah nuts?" The first pirate moans in disbelief before paying up what he owes for losing.

The pirates were still busy with their own thing while not noticing the three fillies sneaking pass them. The CMC noticed a lot of the pirates acting rather weird in their own way while some laugh, played, drank, but still mostly were working around their ship. It's really hard to say what anyone would make of these pony pirates were just regular sailors, but just dressed in a pirate fashion? But the little fillies didn't have time to second guess or wanting to risk themselves to learn more about these guys….or did they?

"Ooooh, them six ponies that fought us sure were somethin' else, a lads?" Spoke out an adult voice that was talking to a bigger crowd.

"Aye!" The other gathered pirates responded in agreeing to that subject, which also brought attention to three curious little fillies.

The CMC were like three cats that had their perky curiosity take over so much, that they hid behind some crates and barrels to see….the pirates different from the others; the Elite Ones. Those that were here like StoneGibbs, Lightning Flash, Wilson Ramon, Sharky & Bones, Roxas, Victor Krieg, & Khazim, plus Jack the Monkey. The others like CrisisCross, Professor Righteous, and even SparrowJack weren't present here. As the little fillies peeked and listen in, they heard some things?

"So what's this I hear some of ya were playin' silly games with a couple of mares?" Khazim smirked off to proclaimed in recalling their raiding the Voyager, and 'some' of these elites were having some 'fun' with some unique passengers?

"To put simply, 'most' of us were handlin' them, in our own way. Mine was a little distracted by myself." Wilson Ramon held up a hoof in wanting to be firm, but franked, in what happened for them, especially in his own encounter with Rarity.

"Probably cause of yer looks, that don't say, yer pirate material?" Mr. StoneGibbs pointed out with a sure-eye, that Wilson was a stallion, that many mares would fall for his gentlemen looks, and smooth talking that gets the guy out of any situation.

"Mine was a little challengin', she was fast like a rainbow, but not enough to catch this lightning bolt." Lightning Flash boosted off in recalling how his little match with Rainbow Dash, turn out to be….in his interest.

"Well mine was shy, so I didn't do much then have her corporate." Roxas rubbed the back of his head in admitting, when he meant Fluttershy, that pony was too frighten to wanna fight.

"It was a noble and honorable thing to do, if one hasn't the will to fight, then why start one." Victor Krieg had his front hooves cross to speak in terms of thought that Roxas performed admirably for the act.

"Aye, but there was one that had pure guts to stand against CrisisCross?" Sharky pointed out in recalling what him and Bones saw Applejack facing their cook with her big brother.

"And that pink one was playing games with us while our other mates dealt with them Mane Six?" Bones pointed out in how he and Skarky were trying to catch Pinkie Pie, as the others dealt with the pink one's friends.

"Mane Six? Where did that come from?" StoneGibbs asked off in never catching wind of such a name for a group?

"That's what the pink one said her friends challenging us proclaimed they were called." Bones spoke out in mentioning that Pinkie Pie just blurted that fact out in what the group was called.

"Aye, and their leader, apparently, Professor Righteous stopped her cold with a paralyzing potion, before she fought the captain." Skarky held his chin in recalling how the one called Twilight Sparkle, was stopped by their professor and then tussle with SparrowJack even?

"And she did that without firstly, knowing that he wasn't an Earth Pony." Lightning Flash smirked off to recall how funny it was that the little mare unicorn thought she had an advantage, but it backfired on her.

"And second, that he was a Pirate Overlord blew her mind away!" Khazim smiled proudly in recalling how stumped the ponies learn their captain was by no ordinary stallion, he has the title and skills that go above all else.

"In a way, our captain always did leave the mares stunt speechless." Wilson Ramon made a sly smile in making a casual comment about Captain SparrowJack and what happens with him and the mares.

"Hahahahaahh…./Eeek-Eek-Eek…." The group laughed off like that was the funny comment of a joke they ever heard, even Jack the Monkey was joining the exciting laugher fest.

"To true to that, gentlemen." The voice of Professor Righteous entered the spot when he spoke. He just got out from the cabin where the captain stays, still carrying his book in hand.

"Where have ye been?" Victor Krieg asked curiously in where this alicorn stallion has been since they left the Voyager.

"Deciphering the clue to our next adventure for SparrowJack, how else can we continue on from here?" Professor Righteous shrug off his hooves to make a clear point, in the work he was doing for them to understand at the moment.

"The captain has his magic compass to lead him to whatever his heart desires, I always believed that helped in settin' our course?" Roxas held his chin in recalling, that their captain has something of magic that helps one find what they desire most.

"Takes more then that, me matey? Takes the skill of a navigator to know how we'll need to sail through such treacherous waters." Mr. StoneGibbs proclaimed fourth that he himself, is a skilled navigator to help steer them in the courses for them to travel best by, or if it's the only route to take.

At the moment, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were hearing all of this and knew very much each detail that pointed to their friends and family members. They couldn't believe many things, from how the pirates here outmatched them, or about their captain is a Pirate OverLord to boot. But the one main attention was about a magic compass to help lead one to what they desire? If anything, maybe that particular item in question, is the key to getting off and finding their way back to the others.

"Are ye hearin' wha I'm hearin', girls?" Apple Bloom spoke quietly, so to not alert the pirates having their chatter of the fillies presence spying on them.

"Those guys took on Rainbow Dash and the others like nothing? Sure did." Scootaloo whispered off in what she heard in disbelief, as it was unbelievable to even think about.

"I know, but besides dat, it's dat compass thing?" Apple Bloom spoke quietly in trying to issue the item in question that seems to be about a magic compass of some sorts?

"The one to take you wherever you wanna go?" Sweetie Belle silently asked about in recalling that compass in question the pirates spoke of?

"What, think that could help us find where and how to get our Cutie Marks?" Scootaloo asked off in suddenly thinking this could be the fillies chance to get their own Cutie Marks and know what their special talent is.

"Well dat's an idea, but I was thinkin' under the lines of us escapin'?" Apple Bloom shrug off her shoulder in thinking that such a thing might be possible, but she was focusing on the idea to have the compass lead them off this ship.

"Oh, well…that works too, I guess?" Scootaloo slowly responded, a bit disappointed, but understandable.

"But they said it's with their captain, how are we suppose to get it from the one that's a Pirate OverLord?" Sweetie Belle asked with concerns that trying to get such an important magical item from the ship's captain wouldn't be as easy as it sounds.

"Um, give me time to think about dat for a minute? Um…?" Apple Bloom responded a bit hastily in looking worried, trying to think up a plan that would help them out.

"Hay mates! I got the meals ready!" Another voice entered the show, as it was CrisisCross coming over with a cart full of some tasty apple treats and meals he's prepared.

"Oh boy, I wonder wha's on the meal of today?" Bones clapped his hooves together in being all excited in what they're having to eat.

"I don't know Bones, but I sure could go for whatever our chef's got cooking?" Skarky responded off to his buddy while looking equally excited to be.

"Alright, alright, ya greedy hogs, settle down." CrisisCross held up his hooves in wanting the musician duo to calm down, as they and everyone here, will get a share. "First, reach me one of them crates so we can set up, I got a WHOLE Crew to feed to, plus the captain." He pointed to behind the group that if they wanna eat the meals, they gotta set up a table and some seats for them to enjoy their meals instead of standing up, right?

"Aye-Aye, Sir!" Skarky & Bones saluted in a goofy way before turning to follow the interacted orders.

The CMC yelped in seeing the two musicians heading over to them, so they had to quickly get away without so much noise. By the time Skarky and Bones took the crate boxes and barrels, nothing seem to be out of the ordinary of anyone hiding there? And so, the duo just came back after getting enough materials around to set up some for sitting and tables for setting things on.

"Alright, lets sit down and feast our day away!" Lightning Flash proclaimed before taking the first seat before a few others joined.

"BAM…./KAPOWFruvhmmm….." Suddenly, cannon fire was heard that some saw it was shot off and blew up a portion of some wooden empty boxes? Much of the other pirates saw the smoke, but followed to see that directly near some of the elite members; some cannons were roughy put of the ground near the table and seat for…Khazim?

"Blast it, Khazim! We told ya to 'Disarm' yer cannons before droppin' them on the ground? Ye know they could still fire off from a sudden trigger vibration." StoneGibbs snapped off to scold their Gunman for not carefully handling his cannons that could blow them up sky high.

"Sorry, sorry, I got too excited? My bad?" Khazim sheepishly said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head for this accident.

"I guess we should have expected this kind of event stunt to be seen?" Wilson Ramon signed in having to guess that Khazim would still forget such a thing, and something on the ship got blown up.

"Would it also be surprisin' to say that where that cannon blasted away…." Skarky suddenly spoke with a stump expression in seeing something where the cannon blast aimed at.

"Turn out to show from blasted rubble, to three fillies standin' nearby?" Bones confusedly pointed out something of such an occasion if that were the case?

"Where did that come from?" Roxas asked a bit puzzled in why the Musician Duo even say something very random at this time?

"Eeek-Eek-Eek!" Jack the Monkey spoke in making a scene to point at the rubble spot; that something was over there.

Soon it wasn't long before everyone on the Black Pearl turned to see what was going on, and what even had happened? Firstly, it was the cause of Khazim's cannon going off that destroyed some property on their ship, but that was far from their minds after seeing….the unexpected? For now appearing from the smoke cloud, were coughs, and then those coughs showed the Cutie Mark Crusaders out in the open center of attention. By the time the fillies could breath, they took notice of the situation; were they have been spotted from their hiding place?

"Oh hey, this isn't where we're suppose to meet our friends?" Apple Bloom spoke from suddenly showing a nervous expression that they have been discovered.

"We apologize for the misunderstanding, we musta got lost?" Sweetie Belle apologized in a sheepish advance for the misunderstanding of the situation here.

"So, we'll just go and…leave you to do your pirate thing? Bye!" Scootaloo went off to say with the most suspicious worried smile on her face while looking for an exit.

Then in a split second, the CMC soon turn around to fearfully begin running for their lives. But then without noticing, they bumped into more pirates.

"Hugh, what the?" Another pirate pony turned around to see that something bumped him from behind?

"What's this?" A second pirate asked off from looking behind his bud in what they got.

"Wee fillies?" A third pirate pondered off in recognizing what type of ponies they have here.

"'board our ship?" A fourth member of the pirates responded confused, what were fillies doing on the Black Pearl?

"RUUUUN!" The CMC screamed out before turning on their high hooves to begin another running to escape the scene. But little did they know or bother to check, they ran to get cornered by more of the pony pirates that popped around the ship. Now the chances of escaping without anypony noticing was gone down the drain. Heck, even trying to get the compass was far off the minds of the CMC?

"Well, what do we now?" Victor Krieg asked in being completely lost in what to do about fillies on their ship.

"Just calm them down, they're terrified?" Professor Righteous expressed his understanding, that the fillies must be afraid since they are pirates after all.

"Who's gonna tell the captain 'bout this?" CrisisCross asked in rubbing his noggin that somebody has to report the sudden stowaway situation to SparrowJack, but who's gonna do it?

"Tell me, 'wha', per-say?" Spoke a voice from behind the pirates having a discussion about the matter at hand.

This caused many of the pirates to suddenly turn to the direction of the voice that had entered. And entering in his usual swaggy and strange walking manner, was the serious, but not too serious, yet hard to figure out; SparrowJack. Or in this case, he prefers to be addressed as; Captain, SparrowJack. But as the stallion looked around, his crew seem to be blocking the fillies from sight while some showed sheepish, or concerning worried expressions; SparrowJack knew something was up.

"Alright gents, whats all the fuss 'bout?" SparrowJack asked off firstly in wanting to get to the bottom of the business here. "I was havin' me-self a nice quiet time enjoying me company in me cabin, and then after a 'boom', there's a ruckus?" He heard the noise form an explosion, and came to investigate…since it disturbed him so…?

"Aye, that be from me cannons, captain sir." Khazim rubbed his back neck in willingly saying that the loud 'BANG' noise was his fault.

"Oh course, it figures?" SparrowJack rolled his eyes with a huff tone voice in seeing the answer to the obvious trick question.

"Sir, appears we've gotten some stowaways 'board the Black Pearl?" StoneGibbs spoke out in approaching his captain in mentioning that they have some uninvited sailors aboard. "And it's worst then that, they be wee lasses…out at sea, 'board our ship?" He spoke out in feeling that the supernatural event of having a mare on their vessel, and at sea, might cause an incident.

"Mr. StoneGibbs, please, ye worry too much 'bout that superstition nonsense?" SparrowJack signed to shrug off in thinking his friend was being a bit too into his superstitious thoughts of the matter.

"Aye, but havin' a mare aboard, even if it be a filly, can cause trouble for a sailor?" StoneGibbs nods a bit, but still digress the matter of having such ponies, such as females, with them will do something for them.

"Relax StoneGibbs, we've heard you tell us this lots of times, but we're still standin'." Roxas spoke in wanting to help ease the tension that as of right now, nothing has happened when the little fillies were here.

"For now, but we must always be careful." StoneGibbs solidly spoke that they still must be on guard for any signs of trouble.

"Back to the discussion here, wha do we do with them?" Lightning Flash zipped near the group to remind them, of the little fillies they gotta still deal with.

That's when the other pirates allowed themselves to make room and space….in a line form to show SparrowJack's position with his close elite pals, to where the CMC are position with their nervous faces never withering.

"You're….not gonna tar and feather us?" Apple Bloom asked off with her shaking knees from feeling scared here.

"Or dip us in boiling oil? Gulp." Sweetie Belle asked off with a little gulp escaping her thought of that idea.

"Or feed us to sharks?" Scootaloo asked off in feeling worried that the worst is being feed to the fishes…scary ones.

"Glimmering Barnacles? Where did ye hear such rubbish we do things like that?" Skarky asked off in being completely surprised that some pony even suggest such terrible and horrible activities be performed.

"Aye, that sounds a bit rather nasty to me too? We don't do that, do we?" Bones nods in feeling puzzled and didn't think they as the crew of this Sparrow Crew, do such bad things now, right?

"Are ye daff, we have style and class from such brutality of pirate cruelty." Wilson Ramon protest off to say that even they are not below such standings to behave in such a way.

"Hugh?" The CMC responded now utterly confused, what was going on? Were they not gonna be given such treatments, or was there more horrible stuff then what they first thought?

"Ye youngins' been hearin' some terrible stuff about how pirates act, and that's why ye thought we do such things?" CrisisCross asked off in being curious if perhaps, these little fillies were cautious cause of the rumors they heard about pirates.

"Um…yes?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders slowly answered in responding to that question.

"Ook-Ook-Eek-Eek!" Jack the Monkey was leaping up across the ground to climb up to hold onto the mast in looking at the fillies in hearing what was spoken.

"Oh dear, and here I thought most of those old tales were buried in the past?" Professor Righteous slap his left hoof over his head in not believing that the old tales of piracy were still going around for only the brutal and wicked deeds. "But even today, even I must admit, there are some out there, that would do such acts…." He signed in realizing the truth of the matter, is that there are some pirates who do indeed, perform such task. "However, you should rest easy, we're not 'that' kinda crew of pirates?" He turned to the fillies to smile, stating that such a matter was not true within this crew.

"But still, you wee lasses will have to own up for this act of stowing on me Black Pearl." SparrowJack spoke in approaching the fillies that shared some nervous concerns of the captain. "Firstly, what are yer names?" He bends down a bit, put on a 'friendly' face in wanting to know, who the pirates had the honor of meeting?

"I'm…Apple Bloom?" The little Earth filly spoke first with a shaky bit of courage in her voice.

"And I'm….Sweetie Belle?" The little Unicorn filly spoke next while trying to hid her expression.

"My name is…Scootaloo?" The little Pegasus filly spoke lastly while trying to not be too scared.

"Tell us, how did ye get on in the first place?" Victor Krieg asked the big question in how three little fillies, managed to stowaway on a pirate ship during the raid on the cruise ship; Voyager?

"We hid in a barrel filled with apples during the raid?" Sweetie Belle spoke in explaining how such a thing even happened.

"Who failed to check our loots before taking it?" Mr. StoneGibbs turned with a stern look at the crew that someone or any of them, failed to make sure, they 'actually' got what they wanted, and not take something by mistake?

"Apparently, they all did?" Professor Righteous stated from noticing a lot of the crew's expressions, neither of them knew that fillies hid in a barrel filled with apples to begin with.

"We thought it was a good idea?" Scootaloo stated how their choice of hiding would go well, and be out when the raid was over with.

"Yeah, ye all were swiping my family's apples?" Apple Bloom spoke with looking a little bit serious in what the pirates did; taking her family's apples without pay.

"Hugh, apparently, ye must have missed seeing that, we left gems to pay for the expenses?" Wilson Ramon spoke with a raised eyebrow that the little filly doesn't know of the afterwork when they raided the Voyager, he payed off with some gems.

"Expenses?" The CMC responded a bit puzzled by such a use of the word, but did that mean….the stolen stuff was later payed for after being forcibly taken?

"That's how we do things, we take what we want." Skarky shrug off his shoulders in starting to say this first part.

"But also leave a little somethin' for the trouble." Bones ended up finishing the second part with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's our pirate way of livin' life." Roxas stated out on how they do things, is their own way of doing it as pirates.

"It's how we live with tradition, but with a twist." Lightning Flash made a smile in exclaiming how these pirates go with some tradition, but thrown in a few new surprise twist; which makes it interesting.

"Right, okay then, now I think we're gettin' somewhere, along with other matters?" SparrowJack held up his one hoof to get the others to let him speak, as it's already come to the last bit of work here. "Well lads, apparently, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, have stowed away on our ship?" He brought back the subject that since the CMC have still boarded without their knowing, it's still the bigger matter at hand.

"Aye, so they did, and what would they have done if me cannon didn't expose them?" Khazim asked off in pondering the question, what would three fillies do if they were not found out?

"Um, we would left without ye knowin'?" Apple Bloom slowly spoke a bit concern in how to give a little bit of an answer in what they do, but not explain the rest.

"And just take a rowboat to get back to the others." Scootaloo spoke next with being careful in what to say, as to not anger these guys.

"Right after we needed to borrow your magic compass to lead our way, and maybe help us Cutie Mark Crusaders earn our Cutie Marks." Sweetie Belle blurted out the next thing to be done, which was taking something off the pirates.

"Sweetie Belle!?" The other two CMC members hushed their friend which made her yelp, but too late now.

"Eep!" Jack the Monkey yelped to point at the filly trio in what they've confessed.

"Oh-hoooo, now….?" SparrowJack spoke with pretend shock, yet a curiously interested sly expression on his face. "So lets get this straight?" He looks back to the CMC in about to make a few assumptions. "First: Ye board the Black Pearl, home to the Sparrow Pirates, feared across the Seven Seas?" The other pirates were nodding while making the fillies look more nervous by the crew's serious eyes. "Second: Ye wanna steal the magic compass I possess, to escape and fulfill yer search of yer talents in life?" The captain held up his hoof in stating the deed that 'would' have been commented, if the fillies weren't found out suddenly. "And Thirdly: Ya get caught, feed us yer tellin' of tale that ya comin' here was by accident, and now ye fear us pirates won't be so easy on ya, just cause yer fillies?" The stallion had finished stating all those facts that were very much, hard evidence in what's leading to the main event now. "Well, am I right?" SparrowJack raised an eyebrow in wondering to the little ones, if he was correct in his theory or not…which so obviously was to him.

"Gulp…." The CMC gulped a bit deeply in not liking the sounds of where their situation of trouble is heading for now.

"Boys, we better get ourselves ready, for tonight we…." There was a long pause for the drama moment, as SparrowJack said this…. "Welcome Aboard Our New Sailing Mates!" He waved out his hooves while smiling off in wanting to welcome the stowaways…as guest?

"AAAAYYEEeeeee….." The other pirates let off a wild cheer and jolly joy in hearing this announcement.

"Hugh…?" Now the CMC were left in the dark, a silent stage, and completely clueless? Were they just allowed to join a group of pirates and their adventures on the high sea?

"What, was it not to 'literal' to follow?" SparrowJack asked off with a playful smile in seeing them little faces show such big confusions.

"N..No, it's just…that under the circumstances?" Sweetie Belle slowly snapped out of her surprise state, and tried to speak about this situation with reason.

"You invite us like we're friends, but you barely know us?" Scootaloo pointed out in also coming to her sense in what these pirates are doing…is so unlike pirates?

"How can ye'll be so agreeable, and be so nice to us?" Apple Bloom spoke in being puzzled by the fact, these Sparrow Pirates, were not as bad as one would expect a pirate?

"Ha-Ha! It's cause we're the new Pirates of the Age, that's why!" Khazim laughed off all jolly-like, feeling proud of himself and that of others too.

"New Pirates of the Age?" The CMC repeated that sentence with much more confusion then before; what does that mean?

"It appears we'll have to explain the matter to them with more then words?" Professor Righteous rubbed his chin to ponder in thought, how to explain this situation to fillies.

"Then I better get started, I'll give them an answer in how we do things." Wilson Ramon stated in willing to be the one to help explain their pirate ways to the CMC here.

"Better let me take over, I can make somethin' sound excitin'!" Lighting Flash cut off his mate to proclaim with excitement, that he'll do the task instead.

"Nah, ye go off the topic by then?" CrisisCross waved off his hoof in seeing that pegasus will end up going off topic to be about him and his daring adventures.

"Well somepony better start explainin', we ain't gettin' younger?" Victor Krieg signed in feeling they've already started to go off topic in about explaining themselves to fillies aboard their ship.

"Does any buccaneer have an idea how to explain our situation to young fillies to which…they get the point?" Mr. StoneGibbs looked around with a stern face that 'somebody' or 'somepony', needs to be able to explain things for all to have a clear understanding.

"Me thinks me have an idea for the matter? How's 'bout we sing them a shanty instead?" Skarky held up one hoof in making a suggestion in what they can do for the little ones.

"What's a shanty?" The CMC asked confused by such a word they've never heard of until now?

"It's a method for wanting to sing a song? But we don't use that word much, so we just say sing us a song instead?" Bones happily explained that what they are thinking, is to explain things in song.

"That's a great idea. Knowing young colts and fillies, they must love a good song?" Roxas smiled to his friends that such an idea might just work out for the best.

"Especially whenever ye sing it, mate?" A random pirate pointed out that when Roxas sings, he does a fantastic job at it.

"Haaah-Harrr-arr-arrvhmm…" The other crew mates were laughing it up like a storm, but not in a teasing matter, more of a jolly matter actually?

"Oh go on, now?" Roxas smiled to almost be seen blushing by them jokers, almost that is.

"Right, that'll be just what we need to settle the mood?" SparrowJack nods with a smile while Jack the Monkey was seen climbing up his shoulder. "Skarky! Bones! Prepare to sing!" The captain turned to his two crew mates in wanting the two to sing for the little fillies.

"Aye-Aye!" The Musician Duo responded before suddenly out of nowhere, brought out instruments. Skarky held what was a green accordion with a yellow octagon on it's two sides with grey hold bars for the musician to stretch them in and out when playing them. Bones held a dorma with an orange rounded body and four yellow strings played with a mediator, the stick holder was brown color, so the musician can play the strings from top to bottom.

"To wha be the honor of a song we be singing, today?" Skarky asked off with a jolly smile in what they'll start singing today.

"We take any request, and can sing them a fine howdy-doo!" Bones proclaimed happily and simply stating a fact that was no lie.

"Lets start with the basics, boys?" SparrowJack stated off plainly from his simple meaning before looking to his crew. "I think since our newest mates just joined 'board, maybe it's time we show them our 'own' world of piratin'?" He requested that while they know who the Cutie Mark Crusaders are, their group and all, the fillies should know who the Sparrow Pirates are.

"You're own world of pirating?" Sweetie Belle asked off a bit with a questioned face in not getting that statement very much.

"That's right wee lass, have you lot ever fancy what it be, to be a pirate?" SparrowJack bended down to nod to the unicorn filly and her friends with a simple question.

"Well it sounded excitin', wha with de adventures, de thrills, and…" Apple Bloom slowly started to feel a bit alright in how she and her friends liked how Pirates have had some exciting adventures.

"Finding treasure, riches, discovering places nopony's ever seen?" Scootaloo also was starting to get really into the mood, even Sweetie Belle was feeling less scared then before.

"Then ya got the right spirit!" SparrowJack responded with a swing of his hoof and a 'go-getter' attitude in how the fillies are showing the right stuff. "So if ye wanna know about us and our world of doing it? Just listen and follow our intro song?" The captain stood up, walked away from the CMC, and lean his face enough to show a sly smile….before things were about to begin anew.

With that, now things begin to brighten up with pirates moving away, allow the spotlight to be on the Musician Duo; Skarky and Bones. As they sang while playing an instruct mental tune.

Skarky: _**We're Pirates, yes, that's true!**_

Bones: _**As true as the deep blue sea.**_

They tapped they hooves and grooved around to continue.

Skarky: _**But did you know?**_

Bones: _**No, I don't think I know?**_

Both Musicians: _**We're the New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

There was long pause with the two circling the other with their cheery faces. And then the screen widen to show the rest of the crew.

Crew: _**Sailing Here, Sailing Now!**_

_**We're Nothing But The BEST!**_

The crew held the other hoof to the other, as they proudly sang.

_**We've Travel All, Seen It All, **_

_**And Handle Things Much Worst!**_

_**The Roaring Seas, Beastly Things, **_

_**Like Never Done Before!**_

Many were acting out from looking around, to tussling against mighty creatures of the deep.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

Now things were getting 'jiggy' when the crew split apart to allow us to focus on the musicians again.

"Ye know now, when we sing this story, we're gonna narrow down some names of our mates?" Skarky spoke off to the audience paying attention to the ones doing this. "Who they are, wha they're called, and the stuff they do on our pirate voyage." He explained that he and Bones are gonna narrate a bit about some of their crew mates.

"Oh boy, everybody will love to hear this little tune?" Bones happily cheered in liking the idea very much now. "But by the bay, who are we gonna introduce firstly here?" Bones asked off puzzled, as he doesn't know who they should do first?

"Why not start with ourselves, we're singing and playing instruments, aren't we?" Skarky shrug off his shoulders in giving out a simple answer.

"Oh right, gotcha there mate. Then what's stoppin' us from doin' so?" Bone smiled to wink back in hearing that idea, and liking it a lot.

With that, the two began to sing about themselves to the audience.

Skarky: _**We're Music Lovers, that we are!**_

Bones: _**Musicians, to be the point!**_

The two sang when looking from one to the other happily.

Skarky: _**My name, why I be Skarky here!**_

Bones: _**And I be Bones, to me bone!**_

Skarky pointed to himself happily, and Bones points to himself, but spoke with a silly and goofy manner.

Skarky: _**We keep our crew, livingly going!**_

Bones: _**With our Music to be pleased!**_

Skarky: _**We two be brothers in arms!**_

Bones: _**Aye, we're called The Musician Duo Brothers!**_

At this moment, the two got closer together under the spot light to sing this out in sync.

Together: _**Cause it's true, and we love to play our music, **_

_**All-For-One-Day-All!**_

Now things were rounding up again, as many of the pirates scattered around, dancing or playing their own instrument.

Crew: _**Singing Songs, All Day Long**_

_**We Do It, Without Delay!**_

The pirate crew proclaimed that they do indeed, do this kinda thing.

_**Be It Here, Sea Or Home,**_

_**Nothing We Can't Do?**_

_**We're Jolly Sailors, Sailing Around,**_

_**On Our Freedom Ship Of Dreams!**_

Much joy was going around that many saw happening, as if magic was sparkling in the air. And then a delay in the singing before this next phrase was familiar.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

There was another pause moment to focus back on the playing musicians, as the CMC seem to show smiles in wondering, what would come next?

"Haha…well now that we've introduced ourselves, time to do the next mate?" Skarky laugh off all hardy like, preparing to move along.

"Aye, but which do we choose, there are so many of us?" Bones nods in reply, but wasn't sure which one they should do next?

"I got a fair idea, why not let our Navigator take the role?" Skarky spoke off with a good suggestion, in who they can talk about, or sing about.

"Right, he can lead us on charted maps, he can do the same in our song too?" Bones nods with a jolly face in thinking that idea be best to follow now.

Soon the two danced around, as we soon focus the spotlight right on StoneGibbs himself.

The duo: _**With us is our own specialist,**_

_**That navigates our way!**_

Skarky: _**Here now, is Mr. StoneGibbs.**_

Bones: _**The Sea-Side Navigator, that be him!**_

A brief pause went off before the music playing duo left, giving Mr. StoneGibbs the spotlight to…sing!

StoneGibbs: _**I've helped to course maps and charts,**_

_**Through the storms as the eye can see?**_

He pointed to himself in explaining the task that he himself does for the crew.

_**I love being a Pirate, who follows the Code of Brethern.**_

_**But through my superstitious self, some say I'm a skeptical fool?**_

_**They don't know supernaturals, unlike me and sea?**_

_**But I do have a hankering taste, for some fine Apple cider…please?**_

There was a brief pause when the guy took out a mug of filled apple cider to gobble down happily. And soon the crew was walking and dancing around before they took over.

Crew: _**Crossing over un-chart marks, and sailing treacherous waves?**_

_**Our nave is the...best at this, even when he drinks?**_

They explained from seeing StoneGibbs put his drink away to look over some maps.

_**But none of us can complain, we've also feel the same?**_

_**Finest Apple Cider Drinks, we drink them as they come!**_

Now the crew had drinks of apple cider drinks to lift them over their heads.

_**No matter where, no matter how, same for all of us?**_

_**When you're a…Pirate Mate, You quenching thirst will burst!**_

A pause happened when they drank their drinks, wiped their lips to say this forth.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

Then another brief moment took place for the crew to scattered and left Skarky and Bones to take the spotlight center.

"Well now this is getting pretty good now?" Skarky spoke off in how they be doing things in their line of work.

"Aye, seems to be making an exciting scene?" Bones nods in agreement that things are getting exciting now.

"But we know an ace in our crew that be our young Helmsman?" Skarky spoke out in knowing someone more exciting to be heard of.

"Oh right, how could we forget that Ace in the Hole?" Bones spoke off in recalling their 'ace' player, that's something to be heard.

Now things began to turn when the duo soon danced with the spotlight shinning soon on…Lightning Flash, who looked raring to go.

The duo: _**Now with us is someone daring, as the eye can see...**_

_**Dare-devil extraordinary, as vast as vast can be?**_

Skarky: _**Right now, Lightning Flash**_

Bones: _**The Aerial Sea Ace, that he be!**_

A brief pause when the musicians danced off to allow their flier ace star to take over, as he sang next.

Lightning Flash: _**I seek adventure, far and wide**_

_**As vast, as the vastest sea!**_

He soon was zooming off, like a lightning flash all around while he sang.

_**With my speed, no one can compare**_

_**When it be Land, Air, or Sea!**_

_**I've faced danger, challenging myself, as the Helmsman that I am?**_

_**Reckless some say, even with my back turned to the enemy?**_

_**But you know what….**_

He stopped suddenly in front of the camera, smiled with a cocky grin to reply this...

_**That's just how I steer my ship, matey?**_

Another pause from the dare-devil zipping on off before the crew took the stage to dance around, especially the pegasus types while in the air.

Crew: _**Seeking Thrills, Chill and whats,**_

_**Adventure is is our key!**_

The men chanted off like it was a daily rhyme for them on holiday.

_**Passing Danger oversight, we're trenching our way through**_

_**Obstacles, we may face,...but that isn't our call**_

The pirates proclaimed forth while shaking their heads in what they are motioning towards.

_**For Pirates Rule, Aboard our Ship is to Face Such Danger…Ho!**_

_**Yo-Ho, Reckless Is Sailors Deed, To Test Our Limits Through!**_

The men were really jumping all around, letting out their excitement with some fights of hand-to-hand, sword fights, the whole lot. And then they paused off from this to break away.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

There was a brief moment where the group scattered to let the musical duo take over again.

"Well now things are lookin' fine and dandy here?" Skarky proclaimed in seeing how well things are looking for them now.

"Aye, it's very much a pretty sight to be seen." Bones nods in seeing that everything was looking very fine indeed.

"And we got a fine gentleman 'board we can talk about?" Skarky pointed out another fact in who else they can chat for.

"Oh right, we do? I've completely forgotten?" Bones nods with a silly face, as that was someone, even he let slip his mind.

Things once again turned with the duo, as they danced around the next pirate…Wilson Ramon.

Duo: _**Here is someone you won't find?**_

_**He's classy as can be?**_

Skarky: _**He be Wilson Ramon, sure be him?**_

Bones: _**The Gentleman Of Value & Vanity, indeed!**_

A brief pause before the musicians left to allow Wilson to fix himself to be present…and then he sang.

Wilson:_** I may seem wealthy, indeed that's very true**_

_**Valuable Profits, glimmering treasures, I've seen such marvels at sea!**_

He proclaimed off hand that he was such a character, and he's seen valuables even at sea.

_**But I'm also a being of fashion and sense, my style is but perfect…to me**_

_**I've style swordplay, but not in a barbaric way, of which can't be compared.**_

As the gent explained himself, he held up his blade to present it while…looking good in both figure and form.

_**While being a gentlemen, I use tactics as my key,**_

_**And when in doubt, my words come out…to leave my foes confused and on their knees?**_

Wilson leans on his weapon to proclaim the manner of his ways that will get his opponents overtime.

_**I've handled collection, stocks and tax…payment fee is my best**_

_**Who else do you think pays, for our lack of mischievous acts?**_

There was a long pause with laughter when Wilson magically made gems appear for the crew to collect.

Crew: _**Treasures are fancy things, we collect and pay!**_

_**We sail around, searching fame and booty at the sea!**_

The crew chanted off while some dance and others collected the gems on the ground.

_**We board vessels, full of treasure, be it silver and gold**_

_**Food and drinks, and other things…are treasure for all to share!**_

Now the crew was seen hauling barrels and chest, filled with sparkly items of value while others were of meals for the mouth.

_**We raid and plunder, that we do, but don't get us wrong there?**_

_**For afterwards, we return the pay, no more harm done now?**_

The crew shook their heads about not thinking they are bad, as they showed the gems in hand, and left with cheery faces. There was a long pause, especially when the CMC saw this act as…nice?

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

A brief pause took over before the focus went back to Skarky and Bones doing their thing.

"Boy this song is makin' me hungry?" Skarky rubbed his belly in feeling it be near meal time now?

"I know the feelin', did we even ate?" Bones nods in feeling famish himself, they need a bit or something?

"Then lets talk 'bout our favorite chef!" Skarky spoke forth an idea that brought a smile to his face.

"Oh goody, maybe we'll get our meal to go?" Bones happily proclaimed in knowing what they can do next here.

Things were turning again, as the duo were seen playing and dancing near a cooking pot being done by…CrisisCross.

Duo: _**Now here's a chef that's really good**_

_**As far as his cooking can be!?**_

Skarky: _**Our buddy CrisisCross, is our head chef aboard**_

Bones: _**Aye, he's known to be the Iron Cross-Chef, even today**_

A brief pause happened when the duo musicians left, CrisisCross sipped his spoon from the pot, tasted it, then looked to the crowd…and sang.

CrisisCross: _**I maybe slow and nimble, but I still serve meals freshly cooked**_

_**My meals can feed us all till the sea-cows come home!**_

He chef explained himself with his made soup that was before pouring it out in bowls.

_**I add the right seasonings, to bring out the flavor of others,**_

_**Be it friend or foe, my meals will surely help.**_

He exclaimed that part brilliantly in what his food can do for anyone.

_**And if food is the key, then you have nothing to fear**_

_**For ingredients can be used to stop our enemies, besides chowing them down.**_

He pointed out to say with pride, and whispered that last part with a sly smile.

_**But one thing I'll not forgive, is seeing things go to waste**_

_**So keep in mind, and don't badmouth it….by showing respect for the things you eat!**_

There was a pause from what was an angry look before CrisisCross settled down, and soon the scene shows his meals, served out for the crew.

Crew: _**When sailing through open waters, we need our strength refueled,**_

_**And with the meals and drinks we take, we're fit as fit can be!**_

The crew cheered from lifting their bowls and mugs to gobble it all down happily.

_**We eat hardy, and drink real hardy, whenever the day**_

_**Cause everyday, we are sure, it's a festival out a sea!**_

The crew was shown to be waving their hooves happily in almost like they are jolly and partying real hardy now.

_**When out at sea, catch our meals, be it ship or wave**_

_**And when the meal, is all prepared, we party and we sing**_

The pirates exclaimed how they do things, even when on land or sea, they live life all good and fun, without bother or pain. A pause came up before the pirates then made this next say.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

Soon a pause happened from mugs smacked into each other before Skarky and Bones took the stage from finishing their mugs and meals off.

"I'm tellin' ya Bones, we're getting lots of mates on the spot." Skarky pointed out in seeing what they got going here.

"Aye, that we are, but we're still missin' some?" Bones nods to say, and looks puzzled in seeing more then a few.

"Then what say we tell of our special 'Key' mate in our crew!" Skarky gave a secret wink to his partner in what he means there.

"Oh boy, when he sings, he'll sing good as ye and me?" Bones wide-eye in understanding that signal, and agreed to it at best.

"YEAaahhhh!" Much of the crew made a loud cheer before the musicians circled around their next friend…Roxas.

Duo: _**Next is a sailor with a great voice to be heard**_

_**Caring to us and creatures too, be it friend or foe.**_

Skarky: _**The youngster Roxas, be he!**_

Bones: _**The Fated Destiny's Key, that's right!**_

The moment turned out to focus on the young flier when the musicians left, as Roxas spread his wings, flew up…and sang like no tomorrow.

Roxas: _**Through the soaring skies, I'm as gentle as a breeze**_

_**While everyone is impulsive, I'm sorta…less by means?**_

He sang with such a touching voice, none could ever feel negative about it.

_**As far as I am wide, I'm more a lover then a fighter**_

_**But there are times, where I fall in, to fight when enraged?**_

He spoke from resting his hooves to his chest, feeling that even he, a being of peace, will fight when it comes.

_**When I'm as close to friends, I'm at my happiest of times**_

_**From being filled…with the pirate life-stye adventuring**_

He soar higher in the air, waving out his hooves in feeling so filled with happiness inside.

_**And while I'm kind and friendly, to creatures of all kind**_

_**I'm skilled in a mystery, which is sealed…with a Key**_

There was a pause when he landed on the deck, as the crew were dancing and cheering with praising cheers.

Crew: _**We each share a destiny, and that is at sea**_

_**The ringing of; the decker bell, is the key to our gathering.**_

The pirate crew proclaimed in what they can say is their destiny, and even that for their calling.

_**No matter where, no matter far, we stick with who we are**_

_**As sailors, as pirates, that is who we are!**_

They each looked to the other, raised a hoof to give a slap to the buddy in being happiest of being themselves.

_**Hands of fate, turn our lives and we make them as we please**_

_**So by our end, we are pleased, with the choices we have made**_

The crew were gathering around in marching off with this next stuff to say after a slow pause moment.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

A brief pause took over where Skarky and Bones were on cue for the moment here.

"We're gettin' lots of bangers here, Bones?" Skarky stated to his pal in how much they've gotten done now.

"Aye, but me thinks that bangin' is remindin' me of somethin'?" Bones nods while he rubs his head, thinking about something?

"More like someone, who is an Artisan in our group." Skarky proclaimed off in mentioning someone they have that's related to 'banging'.

"Oh right, maybe we'll give him a shot now." Bones nods with a smile, knowing who's to come next here.

Now the situation turned for the duo to dance forth to be around near…Victor Krieg.

Duo: _**Now comes a sailor that's crafty with his crafts**_

_**Making weapons for us to use, is a pirate's way to fight**_

Skarky: _**The wise and honorable, Victor Krieg**_

Bones: _**The Blacksmith Of War, lookout now.**_

The turning moment focused when the musicians left, leaving the honorable and proud Victor…to sing his own song version.

Victor: _**As I stand, I don't say much, but that's who I am**_

_**I remain dignified of few words, and very proud of my work**_

He proclaimed himself in who he be while wielding such heavy weaponry in a barrel.

_**As a blacksmith, I pride myself in making the best of the best**_

_**I forge things with my strength, and have used for sailors use!**_

He dumped the barrel to show the stuff of his latest work for all to see.

_**But one thing that I can't handle, is my often reaction to insults**_

_**From small insincere or offensive gestures, I take those very seriously!**_

Victor exclaimed from looking like he get mad at a second sooner if one were to make even a tiny teasy remark.

_**Be from a buddy or an enemy, be wary of what you say**_

_**For being short-tempered, my enemies beware of my unbeatable strength!**_

There was a pause after Victor smacked his hooves together while many of the pirates grabbed his forge stuff to wield.

Crew: _**When sailing, be on scoot, for anything that's strange**_

_**Danger lurks all around, so we keep ourselves on high!**_

The crew issued forth while welding around their mighty cutlass, pistols and spears.

_**Cutlass, we shall cut with, and pistols to shot off**_

_**Suits or armor, just the defense, and cannons balls for offense!**_

Even some came out wearing armor while others 'heave-ho' on lifting to carry cannonball loads.

_**Forging weapons for our ship, to handle harsh terrains**_

_**Be it mountains, or large beast, we'll blast them all away!**_

The crew finished putting their cannonballs in their cannons, polished them and ready to go for any danger around. A moments pause took in effect, before we began the next step.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

A brief pause changed around to focus on Skarky and Bones after that little number was done.

"Boy, we sure are smart, aren't we now Bones?" Skarky pointed that out to his partner in their IQ level.

"Aye, but is there anyone smarter among us?" Bones nods before asking a puzzled question at the moment?

"Of course there be, we have our professor, don't we?" Skarky nods in stating that they got a smart guy aboard with them.

"Ah that's right, with his keen mind, he helps out in any event?" Bones happily and cheerily nods in agreement, how did that part slip?

Soon things went for the duo to dance before the spotlight focused on someone doing an experiment…Professor Righteous.

Duo: _**Here we have a mind that's sharp**_

_**As the sharpest tool around**_

Skarky: _**Meet our pal, Professor Righteous**_

Bones: _**The Scholar Of The Seas, he's smart to be!**_

The focus moment shifted from the musicians to the professor, as he just made a mix potion batch, as it fizzled…he began to sing with reasonable knowledge.

Professor: _**My background is as it stands, a professor of high degree**_

_**I'm a social type, from a high class society, with mannerism…you see?**_

He spoke profoundly in explaining what he himself is, as such, well socialized.

_**My hobbies are simply put, using herbs from gardens for medicine works**_

_**To help me out, and help my friends, whatever…ails them?**_

He speaks from wanting to use his knowledge of plant life, to make better use of curing those sick.

_**I'm very much, a doctor and a scientist, who studies the unknown?**_

_**But as such, I prefer my work by aiding pirates and their living freedom style.**_

Even as he pointed his left hoof to his chest, explaining that he prefers the free-pirate life's 'freedom' call out of anything else.

_**While I seem like I'm not meant to be here, that isn't the case at all?**_

_**As an Alicorn, I make my choices…in what I want to do?**_

Now things really stirred up from when he flew and vanished by his magic, as everyone else was partying off.

Crew: _**He be smart, that he be, and that's our doc for ya!**_

_**He fixes us, good as new, and no one can complain!**_

As the crew chanted this, the professor was using his potions to help the pirates that are mostly hurt…feel better.

_**Weather be studying, or harvesting his crops**_

_**He'll mix a batch, that can do just that, and take you by surprise!**_

As the crew sang, magic helped to harvest the crops and hover books over to the alicorn guy nearby; studying them.

_**Reading books, potion works, he'll make something new**_

_**And when he fights, he'll lash it out, like a sailor in his book!**_

The crew pooped from behind in stating how well Professor Righteous can even fight on a good term when in need.

_**Be he high, be him low, the classes never mind**_

_**All of us, are one class here, and that's the Pirate's way of life!**_

The crew was really getting into things, as many were shown happily accepting that nobody's below or above the other. After this brief moment, the group had begun this familiar chant.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

A brief pause was the next thing to happen before Skarky and Bones were dancing on the set again.

"I believe we're comin' to an explosive work here, Bones?" Skarky spoke forth in how close they be wrapping this gig up.

"Aye, that we be, and no cannons have been lit neither?" Bones nods to thinking they're almost done, and nothing fired off yet?

"Speakin' of cannons, time for our Gunner up today?" Skarky pointed forth in thinking, it's time for the next crew mate to be seen.

"Oh, I see what ya mean, gun up our gunner, that's the way!" Bones nods with please, as he made a funny joke that was good for him to hear.

Now the situation turns for the musicians to focus on one near loads of cannons and cannonballs…Khazim.

Duo: _**Now here he be, our top-notch gunner**_

_**The cannon-blowing guy!**_

Skarky: _**He's shooting off; Khazim he be!**_

Bones: _**Our Big Cannon Arms, that he be!**_

Now we focus on Khazim when the musicians split the scene quick as paste, as the guy left smiled brightly…as he prepared to sing…WITH A BANG!

Khazim: _**I take much pride here and there, and do it with much work**_

_**Be my strength, or me cannonballs, I'll blow them away!**_

"BOOMvhmmm…" The guy aimed his cannons off with a smile before letting one rip…off into the ocean sea.

_**I'm dedicated gunner, that be my place**_

_**And keeping my body in well shape, to lift them heavy cannons all day!**_

We see the guy working out in lifting heavy cannonballs and cannons, like they are no big deal to him.

_**I'm fun in wanting to showy off my stuff, as a gunner aboard our ship**_

_**Even with a big obstacle, I'll BLAST our way through! HA!**_

"BOOmvhmmm…" And once again with a mighty laugh, he fires off another cannon in being extremely joyful.

_**But don't let my trigger blowing side fool any, for there's one more thing about me**_

_**I hire other gunners faithful to me, and carry out orders to the letter! 'C'!**_

A pause from his own group of gunners almost dressed in his style appeared, and helping to get more cannons set up…and then sing.

Crew: _**He be proud, you know how, and that shows us why**_

_**Gunners come, blast away, be it ship or foe!**_

The crew's gunners sang forth in preparing their cannons with much effort and joy.

_**We be pirates, sailing off, with guns in our mist**_

_**But only when the danger comes, do we blow our tops away!**_

The crew sang in positioning the cannons by the sides of their ship, ready to go at the word.

_**We have fun, we let loose, we make lots of noise**_

_**Whenever you hear; Boom-Boom-Bam, we're celebrating our time!**_

On the loud noises, cannons were fired while one blew up a rocky island off the side. As the water came pouring down, much of the crew paused for a brief time before…doing this.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

A brief pause took over where Skarky and Bones were getting down with things more so then ever usual now; this one most be big.

"Well don't that be, think we got them all?" Skarky spoke off in thinking they musta got everyone on the ship by now?

"I'm not sure, did we miss any at all?" Bones shrug off to say, unsure if they miss any with a crew of this large size?

"Oh me, oh my, I think we did! The best for last!?" Skarky spoke off surprised in just remembering, they haven't done the last guest here.

"Of course, where would we be, without our captain's aid?" Bones nods with a silly smile in remembering…they didn't introduced their captain yet?

Now the music was really picking up speed, as the musicians danced for a hidden figure behind the spotlight.

Duo: _**Now here we have the best of best**_

_**Our captain of our ship?**_

Skarky: _**Here he be, Captain SparrowJack**_

Bones: _**The Pirate PonyLord, we greet!**_

The focus now shifts from when the duo left, out on the spotlight made more wild cheers; SparrowJack entered the stage…as he begins to sing now.

SparrowJack: _**I'm captain of this mighty crew, and a Pirate Lord at that!**_

_**When it comes to sailing, I have nothing to complain, that sailing freely, is freedom to me!**_

He spoke off with his strange sentence patterns, and stagger moves, but he smiled off while explaining his tale.

_**My usual demeanor, some say I'm slightly drunken, with stagger and wild manner,**_

_**Flailing arm gestures that makes me look unfocused, and possibly…ataxic?**_

He continued to move around in such a strange way, but he didn't look trouble or ill?

_**But I can be serious, even while seemingly-perpetual, in drunkenness...with my slurry speeches?**_

_**While I maybe built, I rely on nothing less, then intelligence, agility, and quick wit to save my hid?**_

He points out the many things he can do, the stuff that makes him capable, be it words or other means.

_**I'll outmaneuver my foes with nothing but words & tricks, to serve my purpose, but I'm still a being of my word,**_

_**But I'm still a force that's formidable, decent….if not self-serving, to the Pirate Code.**_

SparrowJack declared off his manner of speaking with such a high-pride of his smile.

A pause came from when the scene shows much of the pirate crew coming around their captain to join the fun.

Crew: _**He be captain of the best, our PirateLord is he!**_

_**No matter where, no matter how, he always stands real tall!**_

_**Ever lasting, ever quick, he's clever then the rest**_

As the crew moved around, SparrowJack came marching in the middle to get some attention.

SparrowJack: _**But one thing I'll also point off to say when addressing me, is this…**_

A dramatic pause made everyone freeze, as they turn to see..what this guy would say.

"It's Captain SparrowJack, remember that mate?" SparrowJack slowly proclaimed his manner in how he be introduced as, as always.

"Hahahahah…." The crew laughs in joy that their captain always wants that most of all, title addressed manner of being captain.

Crew: _**Heard him here, heard him now, so now you know it too!**_

_**Captain SparrowJack is he, the captain that we praise!**_

Now a longer break was done with the entire crew laughing, playing, waving their mugs and meals, having fun no less. And even more surprising, was how the Cutie Mark Crusaders were feeling less threaten by the pirates, and more…on good friend terms with them.

"Ye know, for a bunch of pirates, they ain't half bad?" Apple Bloom spoke off with a positive outlook on their situation now.

"Yeah, in a way, they are kinda fun, and funny to not be so scary?" Sweetie Belle nods in at first, being nervous with pirates, but not these guys.

"Hay girls, what if….what we seek, is to be with these guys?" Scootaloo brought her friends together to say something that caught their attention.

"Well it certainly sounds like we find our Cutie Marks?" Apple Bloom nods in second opinion, maybe being with pirates, they can earn Pirate Cutie Marks?

"And when we do, we can show everypony them?" Sweetie Belle cheered for hopeful joy that if that dream comes true, they won't be blank flanks neither.

"Then what say we join the fun, let's say 'yeah' if so?" Scootaloo spoke off that whoever agrees, can give a shout out as a sign.

"YEaaah!" The CMC cheered in all agreement there, it was unanimous, the 'Ayes' have it.

"Alright Skarky, Bones, time to wrap up this gig!" SparrowJack signaled his duo musicians to wrap up this gig of theres.

Now the instrument beat picked up more, as everyone started to pitch in together for this bit.

Crew: _**Here we be, sailing mates, out in the open sea!**_

SparrowJack: _**And while we have more mates, to tell…**_

There was a brief pause for the captain to say something, but…

"Sorry, can't be done?" SparrowJack shrug off to say that they can't mention off all the crew's mates, it be long and boring by then…?

"Awwww…." Some of the crew pouted in feeling like they aren't important until….

"But that don't matter, I find each of them as proud a pirate sailor as I!" SparrowJack proudly declared that even so, he has respect for every crew mate aboard his ship, nameless or otherwise.

"YEAAAAAahhh!" The crew cheered in feeling rejoice to hear that news from their captain.

The song continued, and this time, the CMC were joining up in the fun.

Apple Bloom: _**Boy this crew sure is fun, and dat be de honest truth!**_

Scootaloo: _**We should think about this, see if this was a calling, to what we can be?**_

Sweetie Belle: _**To be sailing Pirates, out at sea, of goody, is that our Cutie Mark to be?**_

Then without a warning, the captain leans down to the fillies happy conversation in how being here, might be the thing for them to truly do.

SparrowJack: _**Why not join our fun, and see if it be?**_

CMC: _**YAAAAH!**_

The fillies cheered with smiles in liking that idea…a lot.

SparrowJack: _**Live for the adventure, live for the Romance, and live to see the day spent?**_

_**You be one of us, be sailor or critter**_

_**Or especially little Jack the Monkey, our Wild Primate of the sea!**_

He held up his left shoulder where Jack the Monkey was located, with this to simply say...

Jack: _**Eek-Eek!**_

Crew: _**YEEEEAAAaaah!**_

The other pirates cheered off with this with more delight then before.

The Pirates & CMC: _**Now's the time to show our way, and casting off we go**_

_**For sailing the wind beneath our faces, is the sailors way to go!**_

They lean off the front of the ship, as they smiled to feel the fresh wind blow against their faces.

_**Be we young, be us old, you're never to old to try?**_

_**We follow our dream, of freedom's call, as that's the call from the sea!**_

The group looked around, many members of different ages are together, and they all cry for 'freedom' out at sea.

_**Seeking fame, seeking thrills, adventure be our day!**_

_**Live it through, build our selves, we know just what to do!**_

The group all sang forth in feeling real good about themselves here and now. The scene zooms a bit while slowly pausing for this next part to be said.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

The crew and CMC chanted forth while we see the Black Pearl's side sailing on.

_**Through-N-Through, You know how!?**_

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

We heard that same phrase again, as the screen turns our focus to more of just the ship then the crew over the front side?

_**We're The New Pirates Of The Sea!**_

The scene was now focusing from the side, to seeing the ship sail off with the back to our view.

_**We're The New…Pirates…Of The Sea….!**_

The singers were slowly singing this off with a long stretch. It was going on with the Black Pearl sailing off to unknown borders of the sea, just before this happened….

_**YO-HO!**_

That last part was sang extra loud and extra cheery by the Sparrow Pirates and the joined CMC.

Soon the screen goes black just as the song finally finished around that point. Looks like the CMC are gonna be with the pirates much longer then anyone or anypony predicted? As for what adventures will await them in the high-seas…is a mystery?

* * *

**VISION NOTE:** The song heard is a bit of a mix of my own creation. Think of it as one of those jolly types of partying, welcoming, and introducing one's self to be apart of the crew.

Wow, what a sailor's view of **VISION** we saw happen here? And don't threat, matey, the VISION-KING still have other tricks up his sleeve. For in the next adventure to be told, the Mane Six from the Voyager port at some area while the ship gets repaired, the mares need to plan their rescue, and it looks like they'll be on their own quest to fix a busted boat to be ship-shape. Meanwhile, we'll **IN-VISION** of what surprise feats the Sparrow Pirates have done in their pillaging the Voyager to obtain something that will lead them….to four keys that are the key to acquiring…a triton? What mysterious be lay about, what sorta treasures lie beyond the waters, and what sorta evil lurks below. That's right, there be something fishy about to play out, but that case is shrouded…in mystery? So until that time comes around, kick back & enjoy what is here, my pirate loving friends, and we'll chart the next adventure when it be ready…Argh…


	4. 03: Seeking! Where To Next?

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers to see another chapter up the horizon. Ready to **ENVISION** some more fun & some more exciting pony pirate stuff? Then the "King Of VISIONS" will be glad to present the action. But there will be a change in the air, and not just the sea air, but about the posting dates. Instead of a week each, it maybe pushed back to a month. But on the bright side, we can still **VISUALIZE** the exciting stuff of when the chapters are posted. This is only cause I have a sudden workload of work on my hands, and that it calls my attention. But once such a storm calms down, will I announce that I'll be shipshape to go back to my old ways. Till then, just hang tight sailors, our trip of pirate pony fun won't be belayed, that you can be sure. So lets see what new fun we got shall we….

* * *

**Chapter 03) Seeking! Where To Next?**

Back at the cruise ship; the Voyager, things have finally settled down after arriving at an island close at hand. The Marine sailor crew have restock on supplies that was stolen, but paid for with priceless gems by the mysterious Sparrow Pirates. Big Mac was helping Granny Smith in trying to make some business of selling apples and newly made cider to the island locals, even after such an event. Derpy was helping a few Pegasus in fixing the sails that got a bit ruined from a few fights, and Miss. Cheerlie tried to have her class of colts and fillies not stray off to far. But while things may have seemed alright, there was a problem at hand? The missing fillies from the Mane Six's group, A.K.A. the Cutie Mark Crusaders were not present after the pirates left, which lead to the assumption that they either snuck aboard or were filly-napped?

"AWWWoooovh!" Suddenly, there was a strange howling noise, as we close in on where it's coming from until…it's discovered who is the culprit. "Owh-Owh-Owh…AROOWwwwhhh!" Without a doubt, we see Pinkie Pie was in a position of a dog that was making some howling cries?

"Pinkie Pie? Wha in Sam's Hill are ye doin'?" Applejack cried out from near Pinkie Pie by the docks like the other Mane Six members were, and the pink one was making such nosies.

"I can't help it? My Pinkie Senses are reacting?" Pinkie Pie shrug off to say that she had no control over what she was doing here.

"And what, pray tell, is that one suppose to mean?" Rarity asked off in finding the whole 'howling' cries a bit weird, as it's not a usual one seen in their eyes.

"It means that there's a really, REALLY Fun Party happening right now, and we're missing it? ARrooowwwwww!" Pinkie Pie cried off to say about feeling that some major party was going on, unknown it was from the Sparrow Pirate's crew welcoming the fillies to their crew before howling some more.

"My, that does sound like a wolf crying?" Fluttershy spoke in feeling sorry for Pinkie Pie, that they are not at such a fun party happening right now?

"I know! As a pony that loves to throw parties, missing out of one is this feeling I'm getting? ARrrooowwwwh!" Pinkie Pie once again stated a reason of being, though strangely spoken, she still howled from her Pinkie Senses telling her otherwise.

"Forget that! We got other things to think about?" Rainbow Dash snapped the attention of her friends all on her now. "Like what the hay we're gonna do about those pirates?" She blathered off in recalling the experience from those Sparrow Pirates, and how they clearly made the girls run around in circles.

"Rainbow's right for once, we gotta figure out how to go after them?" Applejack nods in feeling that the daredevil flier was on a good case on the subject. "My sister is with them?" She knows about Apple Bloom was stuck with the Sparrow Pirates during the raid they pulled.

"And Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash added out to recall the young pegasus filly that is her number one loyal fan.

"Mine too, oh Sweetie Belle? And I can only imagine how she must be dealing with those brutes?" Rarity spoke in feeling almost traumatize effects about her own sister's safety with pirates?

"But, they were not 'that' mean, right?" Fluttershy slowly spoke shyly in recalling…that those pirates were at least nice ones, right?

"Mean or not, pirates are pirates! Who KNOWS what they might do?" Rainbow Dash cuts between the rest in stating that pirates are still that; pirates, and if they find the CMC, the possibilities of what will happen are endless?

"Hay, has anypony seen Twilight or Spike?" Pinkie Pie suddenly settled down to finally take notice…they are short one to two friends?

"Right here girls!" Twilight's voice cut in from where she and Spike come up to the gathered ponies of their group. "Sorry, but Spike and me had to ask permission from the captain for a few things?" She apologized while explaining the situation that called to her attention.

"Which was?" Rainbow asked off with a raised brow in not following what's about to take part in their discussion.

"Learning of the list of things they took?" Twilight issued about the stuff in question, that the Sparrow Pirates took from the Voyager cruise ship.

"But they paid for the stolen stuff, Twilight darling?" Rarity pointed out puzzled that her friend forgot, the Sparrow Pirates paid for what damage they did?

"Yes, but some of it was of very, VERY, important stuff: magical knowledge, some hidden secrets, maps to locations, anything of value in the ship's library was taken." Twilight exclaimed to brief the others, that the pirates aim was to get something that was kept in a location spot that would only interest certain folks attentions; in this case, the Sparrow crew?

"Oh dear, that does sound more serious then we thought?" Fluttershy yelped a bit in thought about such a situation on their hands.

"Do we know wha was stolen?" Applejack asked off in wanting to know, what them pirates took that musta been so important?

"Most of the titles of what was in the library, Celestia didn't speak much? So…I'm not really sure?" Twilight Sparkle shook her head unsure, Celestia was in charge of such things, and any details on what was put in the library of the ship to be sent somewhere, was on private and need to know business.

"Cheer up Twilight, what got snatched isn't likely to say that, maybe the Elements of Harmony were taken too?" Pinkie Pie came over to pat her friend on the back to look on the brighter side of what the worst thing could be that would earn more attention.

"Hugh, guess you have a point, Pinkie Pie? Celestia would never have done such an act without letting me know?" Twilight signs a bit to show a smile, and thanks her friend for trying to cheer her up. "Spike, could you review my message to the princess of this case?" She turned her attention to her assistant to please review a message to be sent to Celestia.

"Sure thing." Spike nods in response before bringing up a made scroll he and Twilight made to be sent to Celestia, coughs to prepare the reading. "_Dear Princess Celestia, I wish I could send this message with better response, but that is not the case? I have terrible news? Pirates have boarded the Voyager we were on, and have raided the ship's supplies and cargo materials. But the strangest thing is that about what kinda pirates they are, how they don't seem to act all…'evilly' in a matter of speaking? Sad to say, they had me and my friends in ways we've never fought, and the captain is a Pirate OverLord? We're going to investigate to figure out their motive? Sign yours truly; Twilight Sparkle._" The baby dragon finished reading the note written to be sent to the princess of the sun. "That about right?" The baby dragon asked if that was all the pony wanted to say for now.

"Unfortunately, yes, well at least hearing this can't be a total lost of trust with the princess?" Twilight nods a bit from feeling that, though the message left off filly-napping, she didn't want Celestia to feel she was not capable of handling such a task?

"Um actually…it might?" Spike rubbed the back of his head in feeling there was more then what they know. "Celestia did in fact….left the Elements of Harmony with us which…heheh…I packed too?" The baby dragon chuckled this off with a nervous expression, seeing how Twilight take that?

"Nevermind that, just send the message." Twilight insisted without much thought from what Spike said, too busy with her own thinking of what matters most about the Sparrow Pirates and their planning.

"Um, okay..Ahh…." Spike slowly responded strangely that Twilight wasn't about to 'pop' from what he just said earlier was bad news, but shrug it off and took a deep breath.

But before Spike could unleash his emerald flames, Twilight did a double take in realizing…what was mentioned to have also been stolen; the Elements of Harmony! If Princess Celestia gets word of this, then that wouldn't be something to say; "it was an accident, we didn't know" or some excuse that wouldn't work here?

"NOOO!" Twilight screamed out in not wanting that message to be magically sent to the princess. "Trispvhmm…" She quickly used her horn's magic to get to Spike before he did anything.

"Hpmh…." Spike yelped from his lips being magically shut to cease his fire breathing at the moment.

"Don't send that message!" Twilight snapped off to insist another order in not wanting a message about pirates robbing their ship to be let on by the princess. "THruspvhmm.../POoofruvhmmm…." She fired a new spell after letting Spike's mouth go which the new spell fired the scroll that almost got sent. "This is bad? REAL BAD! How could the elements we were trusted be brought here, and STOLEN!?" The unicorn mare was literally in a panic over this, the elements are very powerful, and if the pirates learn of what they have also taken, it could spell disaster for them?

"Sugar cube, calm down!" Applejack came up to hold Twilight to help calm the girl's mood. "I admit, de news ain't good? But ya gotta keep a calm face." The cow girl pony exclaimed that Twilight needs to be calm, think more clearly, or they won't get anywhere here?

"Right, if you go all 'ker-PLONK' on us now, what do we do when we gotta ask a serious question?" Pinkie Pie spoke off to her friend for almost freaking out when they need her.

"Right…okay, I'm fine?" Twilight slowly spoke in trying to get herself calm and collective here. "Anything else on the list Spike, other then now realizing that the Elements are gone?" She asked if there was anything else they had to be concern for, the magical Elements of Harmony are already a major blow here and anymore would bring it down harder.

"Nope! Just that when Celestia gave them for me to bring in, told me to tell you they be in that crystal case." Spike shook off his head in responding to the question itself in what's happened during the case.

"I saw it, but I must've been too focus on my studying to realize what it really was?" Twilight held her head in recalling the crystal case from before, but she was too busy to notice it.

"Yeah, that, and being an egghead will get ya there?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in seeing how it's easy for Twilight to forget such things when she's really knee-deep in books.

"Um, not to be rude in interrupting but…what should we do now?" Fluttershy shyly spoke in cutting the conversation the others are having to ask in what they should be doing?

That pretty much was all anypony needed to get back on track, they need a way to follow the Pirates lead But how?

"Alright, first up, is to trail SparrowJack's ship? We know what it looks like." Twilight Sparkle addressed the manner of finding the pirates, is to find the ship; the Black Pearl.

"You…you mean the ship with black sails?" Fluttershy uttered those words with a bit frighten tone, remembering that such a ship was very spooky from appearing from a mist.

"But Twilight, that ship maybe recognizable, but we'll need mode of transport? Travel by Pegasus wing power and Unicorn magic wouldn't last long on long trips?" Rarity spoke off in recalling that a ship that sails the open sea water, they need such transportation themselves.

"And our ship clearly ain't gonna follow no pirate ship?" Applejack pointed off that the cruise ship; Voyager, is gonna return to it's schedule of where it's heading for, no other details after the raid from pirates.

"Hay, why not just get a boat ourselves to sail after them?" Pinkie Pie spoke off in suggesting that they just find a ride of their own to use.

"Hugh, that's not a bad idea Pinkie Pie? And it would be cool to have our own sea-worthy vessel?" Rainbow Dash held her chin for thought of this, the Mane Six sailing in their own ship, if awesome had a meaning, that would be it for her and the gang.

"But….how much does it cost?" Spike pondered off to mention how such things would be pricey, and if they could even afford one?

"More then we can afford?" Twilight however broke the moment to sadly state how they don't have enough to pay purchase for a ship, even from a few extra gems they got? "We'll have to find some wood and start building one?" She stated that if they wanna ship to sail, they have to build one, which of course, will take time?

"Work! But my manicure?" Rarity yelped at the thought, she just had her hooves done on the cruise ship, now she has to ruin them?

"Hush, a little extra labor hurt no pony?" Applejack waved off her head in seeing Rarity complain about doing some hard labor, like she was not one to do such things.

"How long ya think it take to make a small ship for us, Twilight?" Spike turn to the smart unicorn, wondering how long it take to build them a boat to sail with?

"Hard to say, with the right materials, patterns, and if any of us can craft a ship right after a few tries…maybe…from hours to a day or so?" Twilight spoke off in trying to give that out of everything, when they start, they might have finished making their own sailing vessel by a couple of days time; depending on their skills?

"Ugh great, that's all we need to here?" The dare-devil pegasus complains off to slap her forehead in what she was hearing right here. "Hugh….Shame we can't just find a ship that says, 'It's Free' on it?" Rainbow Dash signs to feel that this case be a lot easier, if they found a boat that anyone would just let the Mane Six take it off their hands or hooves?

"Oh! Maybe we can? Look!" Pinkie Pie suddenly perked up from noticing something just around the corner.

From a distance, there was a ship that was not as greatly big, but large enough for say….those that like to go out fishing for big catches. It had a sail on the mast, it had a rudder for steering with the steering wheel above, it had some inner cabin room for the crew of at least a dozen to head in to rest, and had an anchor for stopping the vessel in where the group wants to land. Why it even had it's own life-boat attached in the left side to help those use it to help get across swallow waters. Course, while the ship was perfect for the ones needing it, the shape it was in….could be said a different story like…..SCRAPE-HEAP!

"See, see, it's free, so that means nobody wants it. We got a ship! Yippy!" Pinkie Pie pointed off to state her claim and cheer that she found the group a ship they can use to follow the Sparrow Pirates.

"But…isn't it…just an old thrown out piece of junk?" Spike slowly began to point out a major difference that this ship that was sitting here, was kinda just put here by the old owner in not seeing much use for it?

"Clumpfruvhmm…." A piece fell off of the boat that seem to show…that it was covered with more seaweed and barnacles, almost like it was thrown out from being sunk in the seas.

"Oh, it does seem a little….unwell?" Fluttershy spoke from a bit shyness in seeing that without a doubt, the ship here will need some serious remodel work-over?

"Then we'll have to just fix it?" Twilight stated with a new determine expression in what the group will do with this ship, turn it into shipshape. "Okay girls, I'll make some list of things we'll need for repairing the ship and our travels. Ready?" She instructed in what they'll be doing to help make this vessel perfect for their travels at sea while getting supplies to last the long voyage.

"Ready!" The other mares responded in awaiting for their instructions.

"Okay, here's some of them, Spike." Twilight spoke off from magically making some sheets of paper with writings on them, and let Spike take them to give out.

"Here you go." Spike spoke in passing one piece of paper for each pony to take that was assigned to them for the task requiring of them.

A few moments pass before each of the Mane Six split off in different directions to find, locate, and get a hold of different requirements for the boat they have to restore. And speaking of which, Spike was left in the center, and was nominated to be the guard of such a thing, though wish he could've helped the others, but someone has to watch their only way for sea travel. It was also around after half or an hour, that most of the gang returned with stuff in hand or hoof, and soon they had to begin….with their next course of action.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back On The Black Pearl**

Right now, we return to the infamous Black Pearl in question that was just sailing across open waters. All was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, well, maybe not ALL of it was true? As of right now, zipping across the air around the ship was the Aerial Ace himself; Lightning Flash. And when he landed on the ground, he was before the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were too inspired by that fast stunt he pulled.

"Okay fillies, ready for yer first experience at sea life?" Lightning Flash spoke off with a cocky smile in getting the three fillies that have decided to join their crew for adventure, and was about to give them their first duty.

"Yes sir!" The CMC stood up straight, ready and willing to go, they were suddenly so full of excitement.

"Then first off, is swabbing the deck." Lightning Flash announced forth in what the task shall be for the day. "Wruzovhm.../PLowwfruvhmmm…" Then quick as a lightning flash, he was gone, then returned with buckets and mop-heads with some water in the formers that lie in front of the fillies.

"Wooh!" Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom responded with being amazed by this pegasus' fast speed that be on par for Rainbow Dash to compete?

"Aww, do we have to do cleaning chorus?" Scootaloo however, was distracted by the fact that their first sea travel adventure with pirates, and they have to clean up the deck, that's not very exciting?

"Hey, what better way to get familiar with surroundin's then by cleanin' them?" Lightning Flash shrug off to say that for the little ponies experience at sea, they have to know their ship, and by cleaning it, can be a helpful part in doing so.

"That does sound reasonable?" Sweetie Belle slowly spoke from picking up her mop in her hoof, though she still was slightly unsure of the reason given to them.

"But, we were kinda hopin' for somethin'…more excitin' to do?" Apple Bloom slowly spoke in wanting to do something more important, and exciting that would be more fun then cleaning?

"Well how's this sound?" Lightning Flash leans himself down to prepare to give these CMC ponies a little treat to sweeten the job. "If the job is done perfectly well, maybe Khazim will let ye try out testin' some of his new cannons? Savvy?" He pointed off in saying if these fillies do an excellent job, then their Gunner will help show them how to man a cannon.

"ALRIGHT! CUTIE MARK CRUSADER CLEANERS - GO!" CMC suddenly went off to cheer loudly with joy, now that's a job that they would love to learn about doing when on a pirate ship.

And then the fillies started to quickly get their cleaning supplies to start working around the deck. Lightning Flash smiled in seeing such eagerness, he let a loose chuckle escape from his lips at how well determine the new sailing ponies are. Of course, a few of the pirates came over to their friend giving the CMC jobs of what to do on the ship.

"Ya just wanted to give them some of yer chores, didn't ya?" Roxas spoke off with a sly understanding of the picture here and what Lightning Flash just did.

"Hey, I'm just testin' them? After all, when we were young, weren't we also so eager to do anythin' of a sailor?" Lightning Flash shrug off his shoulders in speaking his own defense about the state of the situation.

"Aye, he got a point there?" Skarky nods from feeling that what this pirate pegasus said was very true here.

"Aye, we all were just as funny as them?" Bones nods in agreeing to that claim as well with another thing to be said.

"And as always, ye two are practically hard to say if ye grew out of it or embraced it?" Lightning Flash shook his head with a sign of relief that the Musician Duo are still acting like they aren't adult stallions, more like big-colts?

"Like ye're one to talk, Lightning?" Wilson Ramon remotely stated with his rolled eyes in seeing one of his mates was almost to the point of looking over the fact that he too, is another consideration on the subject. "The rest of the crew is pretty much full of us partyin' bunch, some more then others can know when to be serious at times." He exclaimed a little statement that some of them Sparrow Pirates can be just party animals, but others can still be serious in any case.

"Say now, where's Captain SparrowJack at?" Roxas asked off in not noticing some pony that would be on the scene here?

"He should be in his cabin right now?" Wilson Ramon pointed off in recalling where he last saw the captain of their ship. "I got word from Krieg that he brought in the navigator and the professor to his room while CrisisCross is preparing some meals for them?" Something very important must be going on for only those cast mates to be taken to the captain's quarters and requested some food from the chef later.

"BAM!" Suddenly, a loud noise was heard that earned and broke the tension of anything else that was on the other pirates minds?

"COOOoooool!" The CMC were standing near something, their eyes widen with an amazed curiosity from standing near a smoke cloud? But when that smoke cloud clear, it was more likely by a cannon, and the one to pull the trigger was the Big Cannon Arms himself: Khazim

"Heheeheheh, ye fillies like it, keep up the good work, and I'll let ye target a sea boulder for target practice." Khazim laughed off proudly in showing off his cannon work to the CMC that was finishing a little spot on the deck, as the gunner was just testing the cannon's working order.

The CMC's eyes lit up with the look that spoke for themselves in so wanting to do that when it got to their chance.

"Of boy, looks like they'll go crazy with a cannon now?" Lightning signed to hold his forehead in seeing once again, Khazim was drawing up a crowd to his attention.

"Me thinks that the pink one called Pinkie Pie, was said to use a cannon too?" Skarky spoke forth in remembering how he and Bones were dealing with Pinkie Pie back on the Voyager?

"Aye, them fillies told us about her, and about her to throw parties in the most excitin' way?" Bones nods with a silly smile in remembering that time they had while the CMC explained them some other details.

"Hugh, now I'm wonderin' what SparrowJack maybe concoctin' for our next adventure?" Wilson Ramon signed in feeling that with things starting to go like this, it'll be something when their captain lets them know of what adventure they'll be heading for. And as usual, he couldn't be more right about that. As we zoom away from this group to focus on a certain cabin below the ship's steering wheel.

* * *

**Inside The Captain Quarters**

We see SparrowJack, Mr. StoneGibbs & Professor Righteous by the captain's large table that was set up with a few scattered papers, scrolls, maps, and a familiar crystal case in question? But right now, there was order to be done here, and somepony was gonna take charge.

"Okay lads, lets get to work now, shall we?" SparrowJack spoke forth in bringing attention onto himself here. "We have our prime objective, the tellin' to a treasure worthy of my approval." He spoke off in stating that this be about some treasure that has gotten his attention.

"Aye, especially since this be no ordinary treasure, SparrowJack?" StoneGibbs nods a bit in following along, but was ever sounding cautious for all the right reasons. He knows what they seek is something 'Big' and not something so small for any old pirate group to chase after….mostly?

"Very true Mr. StoneGibbs, and such a treasure of that degree, most surely will have earn me full attention and respect." SparrowJack proclaimed off boldly to state the matter, in which this is something he finds fascinated with.

"Aye, so ye say, but many fools have gone after this Treasure…none have ever return with the claim?" StoneGibbs sternly exclaimed with a stone-cold tone that any who went after this type of treasure, have not be so lucky to bring it forth.

"The treasure that says that one individual can become the true ruler of all the seas?" Professor Righteous explained off in stating the treasure they seek has a history to it, a very interesting one at that. "The legendary Trident of Neptune himself." He looked up to the others here in stating this important notice of what they are talking about.

"Neptune's Trident, tis a real beauty in wha we could do with that?" SparrowJack nods with a cocky smile in just dreaming how having such a thing by name and telling, would be one amazing prize to add in their collection.

"It's said that it's magic was forged from both the stormy skies and the ocean waters." Professor Righteous spoke forth in stating what the triton in question, was made from such elements. "One could control the triton to unleash a lightning wrath as powerful as a thunderbolt. Hail winds to control the mighty gust to break anything attached off the ground. And raise rushing waters to create tidal waves, whirlpools, and even have the ocean waves swallow up lands to make more territory of water be in such areas." From this explanation, it's a sure fine way of seeing it, that Neptune's Trident has the power to truly make one…Master of the Seven Seas.

"What more can a pirate want more then to sail in on land, makes out heck of an emergency escape?" SparrowJack shrug off to simply state a nice way of picturing a way to sail ships on land, even if the Black Pearl can always soar with magic in the air.

"SparrowJack, as much as that sounds pleasant to think on the crew's behalf, ye first have to have, the said object?" StoneGibbs solidly stated how that in order to gain such a fine tool, they must first find it.

"And so I shall, never fear." SparrowJack boosted forth in knowing precisely the matter at hand to which, he'll do the task.

"I for one find this fascinating?" Professor Righteous spoke in looking over the scroll notes describing more of the Neptune Triton. "That such power of an Ancient Roman God of Roman times could have been crafted in such a manner? Even Krieg acknowledges that with such crafting & magic empowering the object, the triton maybe thousands or so years old?" He explained that the triton in question, was made long ago, that even a fine craftsmanship of a blacksmith on their ship admits….that the object is quality made.

"By the Cries of the Sea, that be like in the days with Celestia and Luna first started with the sun and moon?" Mr. StoneGibbs yelped in surprise while recalling the two Royal Sisters in question, starting everything back in the day?

"Yes, how such times have rather pass us through?" SparrowJack spoke with a strange smile, as if thinking how such days were nice for some odd reason? "But in any case, let me just take this out." He spoke off from reaching in his coat to bring something out in question here.

Soon the captain pulled out an object for all to see; a compass. This compass device was domed cover made from pure lapis lazuli. The inside lid was detailed with a map of the heavens, and the compass disk was sliced from a walrus's tusk. Unlike other compasses, this one didn't point north as seen when it was opened up, but the thing the bearer wanted most. Even if the bearer is questioned, doesn't know the actual location of their desires, making the compass an invaluable tool for purposes like treasure-hunting and navigation. The effect of the compass was not limited to finding locations and objects, but could also indicate the user's desire towards another person. Hence forth, this was the special compass SparrowJack carries with him at all times to help him with such matters.

"Ahhh, yer magic compass? So we're gonna use it to find the Triton?" StoneGibbs spoke in starting to smile now, with the captain's compass, they have nothing to fear…so long as it works according to the user.

"That would indeed be the case, but I have a funny suspicion of this?" SparrowJack spoke off in feeling that under normal rates, he lead them to the prize, but… "Professor, what say you?" He wanted a second hand opinion on what they should do firstly?

"Do us no good, there's more in this scroll about the triton." Professor Righteous shook his head in sadly stating….rushing to find the triton now would be wasteful. "The location might not be labeled here, but some parts say…'_That to acquire thy triton, one must bring the keys of the four sea corners? Use to unlock the door, but be wary, for one more door can be unlocked, which is something…forbidden?_'…so it says?" He read off from a tapestry that indicates the way to gaining the Trident of Neptune, by getting keys to unlock a door.

"Hugh, a puzzling clue, if I might say?" SparrowJack smirked a bit with a curious mind in hearing this right. "And if the clues are sayin' fer a key in four corners…?" He was about to say the next part, but the other stallion beat him to it.

"It must be referring to four keys from around the globe?" Professor Righteous stated the one possible conclusion, four sea corners means a total of one key each hidden in that spot.

"Right then! So unless we have these keys, then it's useless to go after the treasure itself." SparrowJack nods in smiling how that unless they have the keys, going after something they can't reach without something to unlock it, is meaningless.

"Captain, are ye sure we should go through with this?" StoneGibbs spoke in having some manner of second thoughts about this. "Don't forget, this tale of legends has gone on fer so long, there maybe more seekers of the triton that will risk anythin' to get it?" He was worried, it might not be only them, but more of others that won't stop at anything to claim this great power of the sea's treasure…and there's a limit to how far 'some' can cross over.

"Never fear Mr. StoneGibbs, as usual, I have a plan to help see this through." SparrowJack waved off his hooves in claiming to have everything under control now. "I'll help cart our course, and it'll be smooth sailin'." He declared forth that he'll help point the way, and then they all just follow his intuition.

"I never doubt yer compass' work in showin' ye wha ye want most, captain, nor me own skills as a navigator in treacherous waters." StoneGibbs proclaimed forth in knowing full well, that his captain's magic compass has never steer them wrong, and he's also helped in understanding the weather, however… "But now we got a bit more extras in our crew then we can count? And if we go into such places, there be bound to be traps lying in wait." He issued a serious notion about there being those that put up blockades and traps to stop those from seeking the triton.

"Hmmm…I see the point, the Cutie Mark Crusaders you mean? True, we invited them to be apart of our crew, but will it be wise to bring them on such a journey?" Professor Righteous held his chin in thinking deeply on the subject of bringing three simple fillies from Ponyville out into a dangerous adventure, seem kinda irresponsible in how one can put it.

"Ah relax gents, don't let the salty air get to ya?" SparrowJack waved off the problem like it was a no-brainer for him to say. "Have I ever lead us down to trouble before?" He asked off in wanting to see, if there was ever a time he lead his crew to trouble. And when the two in the room were about to respond, however…. "No wait, scratch answering that? Better yet, belay the order to answer me question." SparrowJack cut off the two from even trying to point out that he 'did' lead the crew to trouble from some times in the past.

"Okay, sir….which headin' do we take?" StoneGibbs responded with a nod in hearing his captain not wanna be corrected, but then asked in where they should go from here?

"If I may, there was something of mentioning a clue in the writing here?" Professor Righteous spoke from lifting up a new scroll entry that showed a picture of four keys with serpent design specs? "The keys are called: the Serpent Keys, and will each take form of a colorful sea serpent with one letter mark of their hidden location." He explained from seeing the image of a inner compass around the top, bottom and side corners in what directions they are.

"Well, so we just gotta look for serpents with an East, West, North and South signature, ya say? No problem?" SparrowJack responded with a quite fine attitude, if the keys have logos that represent the corners of the sea, then they'll need to find which one to go after first. Soon he held up his magic compass, and closed his eyes without a moments haste. "Take me to the one I want that is close by…." He spoke softly, almost like trying to believe himself in what he wants most now, is to find one of the Serpent Keys.

The compass was spinning a bit in responding, but then suddenly…it turned the opposite way. Then from what happened next, was the compass needle was pointing to the spot where a 'W' was station.

"Ah, to the West! We have our headin', Mr. StoneGibbs, if ya pleased?" SparrowJack spoke off proudly in seeing that the compass is letting them know, what they are looking for of their desire, is closely to the West of here.

"Aye, captain." StoneGibbs nods a bit in stating he's mostly pleased with the news, course it's no surprise when you take orders from this captain.

* * *

Soon those from the captain's chambers exit out to reenter the open deck. They see some pirate crew mates working, but there were some hanging loose, as usual. Of course, during the moment, Skarky and Bones started to sing while attracting attention for all the others to come and see what was going on? And we get to see Khazim preparing his cannon on the edge with the CMC smiling and observing the action here.

Skarky & Bones: _**Lookout here, look out now**_

_**It's cannon practice today?**_

The duo sang from swinging left and right in seeing the ones by the cannon prepare some things.

_**Pour the powder, push it deep,**_

First was Khazim pouring some powder and then grabbed something to stuff it in deep.

_**Then throw the cannonball in!**_

Then the pirate lifted a cannonball up and then let it slide on in.

_**Lit them matches, lit the fuss, and watch things go….BOOM!**_

Soon Khazim lit a match, the fuss was going into the cannon before…. "BAM…./Fruvhmmmm.../BOOM!" The cannon was fired, the cannonball flew in the air before exploding off in the waters.

Of course, during the singing and the cheering pirates, those with SparrowJack were of course….left in the dark.

"Um, wha's going on here?" SparrowJack asked off a bit lost in seeing there was singing going on so suddenly when he arrived?

"Khazim doin' practice shots with the fillies." Roxas pointed off in giving a straight answer to his captain on the subject in question.

"Ya can't stop them when they go there, ya know?" Lighting Flash shrug off his shoulders with a half-cheeky smile that this was unavoidable to dodge.

"Hugh, that's wha I thought?" SparrowJack signed with a tired tone, he should have guess Khazim would make things more rowdy, and letting the fillies try out his show-offy cannons was just that.

The Musician Duo were playing before the Cutie Mark Crusaders each took a turn to hold something to be put into the cannon they were near.

Sweetie Belle: _**Pour the powder**_

Sweetie Belle lifted up a small barrel filled with powder into the cannon firstly.

Scootaloo: _**Push it deep!**_

Scootaloo came next to push the stuff that was poured deeper into the cannon.

Apple Bloom: _**Then drop de cannonball, in de 'Hoe'!**_

As Apple Bloom sang that, she and her friends helped to lift the heavy cannonball to be dropped into the cannon itself.

The CMC: _**We lit the fuss, and watch it go….**_

The trio of fillies sang off to proclaim, and they lit the trigger fuss before… "BAM!/FRsuvhmmm…." The cannon made a loud 'bang' noise while something was shot off clear across the water border they were near.

_**Flying at what we aim!?**_

"BOOM!" During that singing moment of the CMC, the cannonball exploded right off a boulder of land that was by a rocky shore.

A pause was on the moment many saw that the fillies made a perfect good hit on their first target practice. Now a lot of pirates were cheering and dancing for joy, the newest members were truly good at this loading cannons.

"Gah-hum…." SparrowJack coughs off his voice to have it be heard during this cheery moment of the hour.

Suddenly, a record player scratching noise was heard which completely stopped the music playing right in the tracks.

"Oh captain, we didn't see ye there?" Skarky yelped in surprise, whenever they sing stuff, they lose track of who's right beside them.

"Aye, and hear ya from bein' too loud?" Bones pointed out that during the song, they couldn't hear a word of their captain talking to them.

"Well….looks like ye all have started to give fillies lesson in firin' cannons, have ye?" StoneGibbs spoke off remotely in seeing that the rest of the crew mates here are giving little ponies lessons about handling dangerous cannons?

"Yep!" The CMC smiled proudly in what they are doing was no problem, which let Mr. StoneGibbs sign in seeing the fillies were only more excited in what they did now.

"Hard telling if that was pure luck or not? But still…not to shabby." Professor Righteous spoke off from narrowing his eyes in how well the CMC managed to get a good aim of firing their first cannon at what was open waters, to a rocky shore spot?

"We thought it be better practice, actually?" Lightning Flash shrug off in admitting that what they were doing, was to help teach cannon practice for the fillies to use when in combat.

"And since we were in the open area…and with no ship nearby to spot us…?" Roxas pointed out that the time for practice, is when there are no signs of hostile foes or enemies.

"So ye actually wanted to teach fightin' tips to fillies?" StoneGibbs boldly stated a clear case of rhetorically remark in what was going on here.

"Well SparrowJack, it's clear that most of the crew just wanted to let the young ones feel more welcome, by lettin' them try somethin' fun, for a change?" Wilson Ramon shrug off his shoulders in seeing this couldn't be helped, the crew likes the CMC, and they just wanted to make this an exciting time for them is all.

"Really now, and here I thought you lads were bored?" SparrowJack raised an eyebrow in making a sarcastic joke of what was really going on here.

"Captain!" Krieg's voice was heard, as he and CrisisCross came into the picture now.

"Ah good to see ya two, but…where's me meal?" SparrowJack smiled in seeing more of his other mates, but there was a problem; the chef forgot his meal?

"Jack the Monkey snatched it, and we've been chasing after the wee mischievous monkey?" CrisisCross explained that unfortunately, the meal was taken by the monkey of the crew.

"Oh boy, I guess that trickster got us there?" SparrowJack signed in disappointment in realizing, they just been out monkeyed, by a monkey now. "Anyway lads, time to prepare for our course setting…fer adventure!" He cheered up to announce this to his crew, that they'll be heading out for a new destination.

"YEeeeaaahhh!" The crew cheered in agreement to that order, as they cannot wait to set sail for where adventure awaits them.

"Alright! Adventure!" CMC cheered too in hearing this, they'll get to experience the first adventure they have with pirates of the sea.

"Wha kinda adventure is it?" Apple Bloom asked off to the crew in what adventure they might be doing here?

"Are we going to find treasure?" Sweetie Belle asked off in thinking it was to search for buried treasure, since pirates do that.

"Do we gotta go through dangerous waters and survive island set obstacles?" Scootaloo asked off the really tough question while looking eager to go through with it.

The other pirates turn to the fillies with surprised faces in forgetting they had them aboard and were listening in. And now with adventure set in their minds, what do they do now?

"Well I can see ye lasses' like to ask fer answers in the most….particular way?" SparrowJack slowly spoke in feeling this was something not much sees everyday, three brave fillies wanting to go on dangerous adventure without fear. "Well I'll tell ya? Ever heard of Neptune's Trident?" He knees down to prepare to speak to the little ones in questioning them if they heard of a certain triton.

"Um…No?" The CMC thought for a second, then shook their heads 'no', for they have truly never heard of such an object before or even come across it during school?

"Then that's the prize we're after." SparrowJack pointed off to stand up, raring himself that the treasure they are going for, is the Trident of Neptune, the Roman God of the Sea's related weapon itself.

"So we finally found a clue to how go after such a treasure?" Krieg spoke off with a curious smile on his face, as he's been curious of ever seeing such the craftwork on such a treasure.

"Hehe, looks like it'll have some explosive works when we're blastin' through it?" Khazim smiled widely in feeling that going after such an adventure, will lead to him wanting to blast anything that gets in their way…to smithereens.

"Looks like I'll be able to get more ingredients from wherever we be if we're going after such a difficult treasure?" CrisisCross spoke off in thought that when they travel, maybe they'll pick up some island fruits and stuff to keep them lively.

"We better get working on a new song fer the journey ahead here, Bones?" Skarky spoke off to his bud in thinking they'll need to make new songs when on such a treasure hunting adventure.

"Aye, it'll need a few things, but with us together, we can make it happen." Bones nods with a jolly smile in having a good idea that together, the duo can make such a thing possible.

"So how are we goin' after such a prize, captain?" Lightning Flash approached his captain, wanting to know how they, the crew, will seek out the Triton of Neptune?

"Well my young and egotistic friend, first we need four keys, and one of them…is to the west of here." SparrowJack slowly spoke with a mystical approach in letting Lightning Flash and the rest know the details; they need the Serpent Keys, and they have a heading for the first one.

"Should we captain, I mean….if we need keys, I could…." Roxas was starting to think about what he heard, and while they need keys, he himself has a way to get the treasure, however….

"Sorry lad, but while yer ability with yer special weapon is legendary, we best use it for emergency only." StoneGibbs interrupted Roxas to make a pointed out case about the matter. "After all, we all are knowin' that you can pick any lock." To many that know Roxas, he's one sailor of a pirate that's special in what he can truly do, besides sing greatly.

"But that might be difficult, if unknown foes were to first get ahold of the keys were goin' to seek?" Wilson Ramon spoke in suddenly feeling that if they go after the four mentioned keys, others would surely want them for themselves and make it harder to claim them.

"That's right, and whatever an advantage SparrowJack can acquire, means less chance of someone else tryin' to take our prize?" SparrowJack exclaimed that in this case, if other competition are showing up, then as long as the crew has one Serpent Key, their other party searching for the treasure, can't get to the triton then. "Besides, havin' an advantage of going after the prize with yer wee weapons Roxas, seem to end our fun before it began, now wouldn't it?" He spoke to explain that with Roxas, he has a nice weapon use that can help them out, but as pirates, they don't wanna make things too easy and boring, where's the fun in that?

The crew muttered in agreement there on both accounts; keep one of the four keys so the other seekers of the treasure can't get to it and that they always like to make their adventures last longer.

"Before we set off, most of ye mates will watch out fer the fillies here? I maybe superstitious about them comin' along, but we'll take turns keepin' an eye out fer them. Clear?" StoneGibbs issued this with a very stern tone that some of the members of the Sparrow Crew needs to keep a sharp eye on watching what happens when they have fillies coming along on their adventure.

"Crystal clear!" The crew responded with the upmost assured expressions in understanding the task of watching out for Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Well that certainly helped us get the picture." Professor Righteous spoke off in seeing how much a lot of the crew sees the CMC as the next generation of ponies, and wouldn't want any harm to come to them.

"Alright crew, lets stop lolly-gagin' and get movin'! To the West!" SparrowJack smiled off before proclaiming to point in where they'll go next; the adventure to the west part of the seas.

"Aye-Aye!" The rest of the crew responded with a hearty cheer in acknowledging that with their most upright agreement.

The CMC were very curious from hearing a lot of commission about this. A big treasure they were going after, dangers that might approach them, both from the wild nature and of other party members after the same thing? But all in all, there was still the thought of this being the first exciting adventure for the fillies.

"Boy, this sure sounds like a majorly important adventure?" Scootaloo spoke off in feeling that when they go through this, it'll be one for the memory.

"But what do you think this triton is, and why it's so important?" Sweetie Belle asked off in being puzzled about this Triton of Neptune, and what is so important about it?

"Well girls, looks like our first adventure to find treasure…might be one step closer to findin' our Cutie Marks?" Apple Bloom smiled off in thinking, that if anything, this adventure may help them find their special talents?

"Eeek-EEk!" Then Jack the Monkey popped over Apple Bloom's head, startling the fillies a bit? Of course, it ended up with a laugher of a humorless state of where this tricky monkey was playing around. Soon we zoom away from the ship that was sailing off towards the West direction, where the crew would go after the first key to the biggest prize the sea has to it's own special treasure; Neptune's Triton. And for what comes from those seeking it….it won't be an easy task?

* * *

**Somewhere Deep In The Darkness Parts Of The Ocean?**

The scene opens up to some dark underwater terrain where there was hardly much light shining down to it? But we focus solidly on a cave entrance that looked to be sealed where it be hard for any large sea creature to squeeze through, and only small fish could go in. But the weird part is, that lots of the small fishes seem to be avoiding the spot, and for some strange reason…seem frighten to go near it? As the cave had the opening seemingly glow a color aura, almost like magic was placed there? And as for the mystery of this, we're about to find out.

"HAaaaahhh!….." As suddenly, there were glowing eyes appearing from the small cave opening that were clear yellow and the voice sounded vaguely close to…a female? "I can feel it?….Yesssss….." She spoke from feeling something that has earned her attention, enough to try stretching out what looked like….a gem-structured arm with five pointy claw finger-tips, but she could not reach out of the cave; she was too big? "I sense those seeking to claim the Trident of Neptune?….How perfect." The voice of the female spoke with mystery, but also a hint a mischievous and wicked tone of evil, especially from a hidden smirk on her face.

"Frussuvhmmm…." Suddenly, weird glowing sphere orbs appeared outside the cave entrance before the imprisoned creature.

"My loyal minions, listen to your mistress." The female prisoner spoke in addressing those that serve her to hear her out. "At long last, the timing has grown closer then ever before. I can sense that those seeking the triton, are different from others?" She explained the matter, as if already having noticed those wanting to find Neptune's Triton; the Sparrow Pirates. "We must take the chance to plan someway to obtain the Four Serpent Keys, and bring Neptune's Trident….to me." She hissed out that last part, wanting more then anything, to have claim of the powerful triton for herself.

"We hear and we obey, mistress." The ones from the sphere spoke off of many voices in addressing the prisoner.

"Good, then go forth and try to retrieve the keys by any means necessary!" The strange and mysterious mistress order those here to go and get the four Serpent Keys. "Once I have the triton, it's power shall be my key….TO FREEDOM!" She slowly and boldly proclaimed her vile intentions, to use the triton to release her from this imprisonment she has been stuck in.

"As you command." The voices of the minions responded in hearing and willing to obey the mistress they serve.

"TRuspvhmmm…." Then the imagines of the glowing sphere orbs vanished without a trace.

"Yes, soon I shall be free of my imprisonment, and with the triton in my hand….I SHALL RULE ALL LAND, SKY & SEA!" The unknown mistress of the sea bellowed off in clutching her claw to wanting to have claim to the power of the triton. "And seek my glorious return to power, as the most feared sea-creature to ever existence, the Queen of the Seven Seas; Demona!" The revealed creature in question proclaimed her dark intention, for once she is free, all will bow to her might.

The scene zooms away from the imprisoned cavern, but not before hearing something to frighten our hearts.

"WHahahahah…Hahahah-AAAUUUh-Haahahhaaaaaahhh!" There was the evil cackling of the sea mistress, so vile, wicked, dark, and everything that puts her at the rank of a creature that all have feared in the seven seas. And the scene goes dark from there, for whatever the prize the Sparrow Pirates seek, they are going to face challenges they may have never encountered before…until now?

* * *

**Back With The Mane Six In Question?**

We now return to the island were we see the cruise ship; the Voyager, has already set sail to continue it's course planning trip. By while that ship may have left, a new ship soon enters the waters. It was the same righty old ship that the Mane Six found, but have completely fixed up; good as new. With a red-magenta coloring, followed by blue color lines across the boards, a crow's nest with a telescope. Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon in the center rotation platform for easy aiming usage, and even a pony-marinate carving on the front of the ship for decoration, painted and design to look fabulous. The anchor was far more shiny then ever, given gem-stone glimmer, and there was grapple hooks by the edge for grabbing anything of land or another ship. Soon we see the gathered ponies and baby dragon aboard their newly design ship.

"I must say girls, we did a great job?" Twilight smiled in seeing how well they've managed to make this old ship sail worthy again.

"Yeah, you can hardly think this thing was scrape a bit ago?" Spike nods in approval, before, this ship was nothing compared to how it's turn out now.

"Well, the designs to give it more color and more of a nice touch were of my part." Rarity stated off in allowing the others to know, who was able to give it a fresh set of paint job.

"And de hammerin' it together was mostly me and Rainbow here?" Applejack pointed out to Rarity that the two muscle mare duos of the group had a little extra effort in putting the good wood on this model ship.

"Yeah, gave it an awesome now look, and out a few of our own touches to it." Rainbow Dash proclaimed boldly in how there were other sets in making the ship look fantastic.

"Yes, I've seen it? Though I helped fix it to better suit things." Rarity nods in approving to such claims while stating how she helped to…improve those works with style.

"Heck, for once, glad ye did?" Applejack smiled off in not being mad about Rarity trying to do something to make it better then what she had done.

"Yeah, it's cool, so long as it looks cooler!" Rainbow Dash waved off in not minding either, so long as the ship looks good, then she'll be cool with it.

"And I added my Party Cannon, as our use for defense." Pinkie Pie popped up in the middle to point out, how she set her Party Cannon for their main use for any dangerous situation, or for simple defense. Most of the group don't know how a cannon that shots party favors would help them, but hey, that's Pinkie Pie for ya?

"I was lucky to put up a telescope for the crow's nest, Fluttershy should be able to help out from there." Twilight stated on what she did for her part, as well as issue who was gonna be in charge of that spot.

"Oh, I'll…I'll try my best?" Fluttershy shyly spoke in feeling bit nervous, in taking on such an important job.

"Right, Applejack, you can help with tightening the ropes around the mast with Rainbow Dash along with preparing food." Twilight next gave instructions for the next pony to be working on the ropes, the mast, and preparing the food since the farmer girl can cook well.

"Got dat right, sugar-cube." Applejack nods with pride in happily responding to that request from her pal.

"Rarity, I want you to help Pinkie Pie to check our cargo up on the deck, as well as handling the party cannon." Twilight turned to two others of her group in what they can do to help out.

"Be my pleasure, darling." Rarity smiled to acknowledge the task assigned to her, and the pink pony.

"Oh, I hope we'll see some neat surprises?" Pinkie Pie smiled in hoping to see something that's surprising, of a good kind that is.

"Lets just hope we can handle it?" Twilight rolled her eyes on the thought that if any surprises come their way, they can only hope it isn't a bad or dangerous kind? "Rainbow Dash, you'll be in charge of helping Fluttershy watch for any signs of anything while you two handle the sails." The smart pony instructed what the dare-devil pegasus can do, help with the mast and helping to keep a look out with Fluttershy.

"Heck, should be a piece of cake to me." Rainbow Dash smirked off to proclaim that such a task, is as good as done.

"What about me Twilight, can I help?" Spike asked off to Twilight if there was a job that he was gonna do here?

"Well, I was gonna be the one to steer the ship with magic while studying some purchase maps to plot our course?" Twilight thought over about the only jobs left to be done with while they are sailing at sea, but….

"Oh please say you'll let me handle the steering!?" Spike begged with his hands in a grip, praying that he'll be able to steer a ship, he's never done something like that?

"Hugh, very well, but I'll have to make sure you steer us clear to avoid any shallow waters?" Twilight signs in defeat to allow Spike to help steer their ship, but she will make sure that the baby dragon doesn't steer them into any areas that may lead to problems.

"YES!" Spike cheered with a jump in the air, then landed to rush up and take the steering wheel of the ship. "Hugh, by the way, what are we gonna call this thing, anyway?" The baby dragon suddenly had a thought enter his mind about the matter of the ship they are on, does it have a name?

"Spike's right, in all the excitement, we didn't crescent this vessel here?" Applejack spoke off in just remembering, they left the island port without presenting this ship?

"To true, why, what would we do from the start of our journey if on a nameless ship?" Rarity spoke in thinking over the idea, as if the idea that they don't know what ship belongs to them?

"It be no different then taking a ride with a stranger? And we totally need a name, so it's not like it's strange being on something we have no idea who it is? And…hmmmphmm…." Pinkie Pie was rambling on about the subject and would have gone on more….if Rainbow Dash hadn't put a hoof in her mouth to cease the non-stop talking.

"Okay Pinkie Pie, we get it?" Rainbow Dash signed from letting her hoof off the pink pony before focusing on the group. "So we need a name that's both awesome, and cool?" Stated off the basic term in what they gotta do, pick a name that's perfect for the ship?

"So, what are the ideas?" Fluttershy questioned off in what they could use to call the ship they are on?

"The Buck-A-Roo!" Applejack spoke off in giving her first idea in what the boat should be called.

"Nah, the Extreme-Machine!" Rainbow Dash waved off the first idea, and gave an awesome suggestion instead.

"To plural? What say…Fashion Modal!" Rarity brushed the name she heard to give one of her own thought.

"I like that Rarity! But if maybe so, how's about Brave Little Dragon?" Spike spoke in liking Rarity's choice, but kinda wondered if his own suggestion could be used.

"No way! How's about Party Express!" Pinkie Pie declared out in thinking that if anything, her name idea is way better.

"Um, would…Gentle Creature be okay, if no one else minds?" Fluttershy shyly suggested her idea to the others, not knowing if that be okay or not?

"Okay, okay, ENOUGH!" Twilight was cutting off the others from getting out of control with the idea, and once they calmed down, spoke. "I think I have a name for this ship, one that's just right for what we're doing." She stated out to which she had the floor with everyone focusing on her. "The ship shall be called; The Marietta!" She proudly proclaimed the name of the ship they shall be on now.

"Oh, that does sound nice?" Fluttershy slowly responded in liking how that name Twilight gave was nice.

"A wonderful name for a beautiful ship like this?" Rarity nods with an honest smile in liking the name very much.

"I like it, it maybe pretty, but this ship's tough." Rainbow Dash shrug off her shoulders in accepting the name they've come to agree with.

"Ye said it partner, we made this thing with all our hard work." Applejack nods proudly in thinking that the ship they got was perfect for the name Twilight came up with.

"A pleasure to be aboard you, Mare-Rietta!" Pinkie Pie happily spoke near the stature figure at the edge of the boat, which earned her some stares?

"Okay, so….where to Twilight?" Spike slowly responded to the weirdness that the pink pony showed before shrugging it off to ask the smart pony, in what they do next here?

"Towards wherever we can, Spike." Twilight simply answered off her friend in what they shall be doing from here, as she looks to a horizon. "No matter where we have to go, we'll find our friends, get back the Elements, and learn more of those Sparrow Pirates while showing them, not to understate us." Twilight declared off in knowing more then anything, they must find the Cutie Mark Crusaders, get back the Elements of Harmony, and show SparrowJack's pirate crew, that nobody should underestimate her or her friends.

"Yeeaaah!" The other ponies cheered in full on agreement there, they'll complete their task and show the Sparrow Pirates what they've got.

Now things focus on when the new ship; the Marietta, begins to sail off with it's small group of sailing ponies and baby dragon on board. This will be a new adventure for them to overcome the obstacles far from home and out at sea. Will this group find the Sparrow Pirates, the CMC, the Elements, and what about the Triton of Neptune? So many questions can only lead to so many other answers for the time being? For now, all that can be done…is for us to sit and wait to see what happens next?

* * *

**VISION NOTE:** The name of the mysterious enemy came to me from a character from Disney's Gargoyles character; Demona. The name just sounded evil enough to fit the bill. And this villain's situation is somewhat similar to 'Sorceress' from Disney's Little Mermaid TV Series. Trust me, more details about her will be reveal in future upcoming chapters.

The quote used about needing the key first to unlock the treasure, was an inspired idea from Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest film.

The name the Mane Six pick for their ship, is perfect for reasons related to the name being used fairly so in other sailor & pirate work relatives.

Boy me hardy, what a **VISION** this little tale turn out being. And now, the VISION-KING has to say that while he wants to, the posting will be done by each month instead of each week. Sad but true, there are just so many things I'm doing & other task, hands are juggling (image judging daggers & lit fuse bombs, that's how much there is). But don't fear, I'll still continue the story process, but just at a slower paste. But here's something to **IN-VISION**, when the pirates reach an island to the west, but it's a dangerous rocky terrain, and there are wild beast. A place that not even the toughest of the toughest could handle, so…the pirates will have to send out those even tougher then the toughest of the toughest, right? Course, things may end up going a little off when….Catastrophe enters the place, by the work of three baddies wanting the first Serpent Key. How will the Sparrow Pirates handle this situation of obstacles to gain the first key & where will the Mane Six be during the time? That is an adventure left to be seen…when the time comes, till then pirate mattes, stay tune….argh!


	5. 04: West Serpent Key

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers & followers to see another chapter up the horizon. Ready to **ENVISION** another exciting story, I bet ye be thrilled? For the "King Of VISIONS" has a little surprise in what kinda adventure we'll start off on here. They'll be stuff of like any sailor, pirate, and even an Indian Jones kinda theme played here. You'll **VISUALIZE** it when you see it, trust me on that one. And for those here, I will say that I'm fixing a misspelling of the 'Triton' to 'Trident', and about what Greek & Roman facts about Neptune. Guess I've been so busy that I forgot to double check things, oh well, easy fixing? So till then, kick back and get ready for the next chapter about to come up here. So get ready, the first attempt for one of the four keys to the trident starts….now…?

* * *

**Chapter 04) West Serpent Key**

Soon the scene opens up to where we see how the Mane Six & Spike are doing just sailing across the vast waters in their fix little shipshape vessel; the Marietta. Their objective is to find the Sparrow Pirates, rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders, retrieve the Elements of Harmony, and a bunch of other stuff to plan along the lines. They've already left the island where the cruise ship they rod on, the Voyager, had already left without them a couple of hours ago. Now after sailing with the mares & dragons in their station, they're trying to navigator their way.

"Are we there yet?" Pinkie Pie asked off in wondering if they are there to where they are going.

"No Pinkie, we're not?" Rarity spoke off from when the two mares were cleaning the Party Cannon.

"Oh, well how about now?" Pinkie Pie responded off to say while asking another bothersome question to another friend.

"No, we're not, again?" Applejack responded from carrying a plate of some juices on a tray to give around to her friends.

"Oh, okay…we'll how about now?" Pinkie Pie responded to say after getting a juice with another repeated question.

"Pinkie, we've been sailing for only 3 hours, and your already driving us bananas?" Rainbow Dash flew from above the crow's nest with Fluttershy to point this issue very clear here.

"Oh, but there's nothing wrong with bananas, right?" Fluttershy stated in thinking they are arguing over fruit, oh brother?

"Ugh, Twilight, you sure we'll be fine on this adventure?" Spike asked from steering their vessel in seeing their friends get into a bit of confusion here.

"We'll have to be Spike, the fillies are counting on us, plus, we need to get the elements back." Twilight spoke from coursing a map she has in what part of the sea they are in and is trying to chart their course. "I just pray for Celestia's sake, they haven't been found?" She looked above where she was in praying with much concern, that the CMC are not endanger with the Sparrow Crew. Who knows what the pirates would be doing with three stowaway fillies at this time?

* * *

**Back Aboard The Black Pearl**

We see the Black Pearl was continuing towards it's next destination, as SparrowJack had ordered their next course was to go to the west. Course as they traveled, the seas seem calm while it was mostly daybreak. And during which, we begin to see most of the other crew was happily doing things like any sailor or pirate does, work around the ship. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders were doing a few pirate chores in thinking they earn their Cutie Marks if they do something pirate related.

"Boy, I wonder what kinda Cutie Mark we can get by doing all this?" Scootaloo asked off with an excited expression on her face after swabbing the deck.

"I'm wonderin' de same thing Scoot? But think we should try pirate talk?" Apple Bloom responded off in tossing up some rope near the mast.

"Maybe we should try a whole bunch to see which one we're good at?" Sweetie Belle stated an idea after pushing a bucket filled with water & a rag near her friends.

"Yeah…." The CMC responded to that agreement with a smiling face. "Ugh, we mean….Arrrrgh!" Course they did a second thought to realize, they need to speak more pirate talk to get such Cutie Marks. "Hehehehehahahaha…." The little fillies were laughing it up in having some fun, even if this was chores.

"AHOOOOOOOY!" Suddenly from the crow's nest, Roxas was shouting out loud to get a lot of attention.

"Hugh?" The CMC responded puzzled, as not only them, but the rest of the Sparrow Crew started to cease their daily activities to look upwards.

"Darn it all? Wha manner of business ye be goin' on, Roxas? Tis too early n the morning' without a cup of the finest Apple Cider ta go around?" Mr. StoneGibbs spoke from walking nearby, holding his mug with some poured cider inside, he was drinking and is now stopped; why?

"But Mr. StoneGibbs, I have a report here!" Roxas shouted from above the crow's nest in wanting too give his latest report of their currency.

"Well out with it lad, wha be ye report?" StoneGibbs shouted off back in liking to hear the answer now so he can go back to what he was doing.

"Unknown island off the starboard bound!" Roxas pointed to a direction in stating where he saw something of interest; an island.

Hearing this got the crew to be intrigued to head off near the side to look at what they could see…an island. This island seem like any isle terrain, with a few rocks that are sticking out of the water to almost look like daggers. On the island seem to be a jungle, and some seagulls are seen flying around it's surface. When there are seagulls, it means there is land, and this proves it.

"Aye, there be an island ahead?" Bones spoke off in seeing with his own eyes, that's an island for their sour eyes to see.

"But which island is it, Bones?" Skarky asked off a bit puzzled here, they have no idea which island it was when this far to the west at sea?

"We've been sailing for hours from night to daybreak, the captain had us shift with every hour to rest?" Victor Krieg spoke in pondering the thought, they gotten some rest while someone steers their ship. But what was the rush for?

"It's because time is crucial in what we seek?" Professor Righteous issued forth in having a clear view of things that they are quickening their paste here. "We'll need to inform Mr. SparrowJack of this?" He stated in what they need to do now here; alert the captain.

"Too late, I'm already here? Savvy." Suddenly, SparrowJack responded to appear coming from behind his crew, much to their surprise to see him up and about.

"Captain!" The rest of the crew responded in sheer surprise to see SparrowJack was here from the notice.

"Captain, is that the island we're heading towards?" Lightning Flash asked off in landing nearby after he saw what Roxas saw above, as this intrigued his mind a bit.

"Just give me a second or two to find out?" SparrowJack responded off to be saying before bringing out his Magic Compass to help show them the way here.

Then with a look at his special compass, did it show SparrowJack something here. He shut his eyes to concentrate, as his arrow in the center was spinning a bit until….it began to point. And from opening his eyes, he saw where it pointed, to the west, and when he moves away, the compass turn a direction that no matter what; it was pointing towards the island. That settled it.

"Hmmm, looks like it?" SparrowJack spoke off in seeing from what his compass is telling him, that island be the right destination they were going for.

"Captain! I see some strange marking ahead?" Roxas called forth in telling his shipmates of something he's making out. "They be mountain rocks shaped like fangs about to chomp the sea?" Roxas focus his eyes as being the crew's 'Lookout' to see what he made out.

"By golly! That be Dagger Rock Isle?" StoneGibbs gasped off to say in knowing those details enough to recognize…where they are heading to now.

"Aye, tis a place of where sailors have been slain from trying to find some secret treasure? No sailor knows wha it be, because never hav ever came alive to tell ye tale?" Wilson Ramon nods in stating a scary tale about how many that enter Dagger Rock Island to look for something worth a mighty treasure, have never been seen again.

"They say it's filled with hidden dangers & creatures that terrify stallions to keep away from the Dagger with fangs?" CrisisCross stated in recalling with a serious face, how many unexplained dangers may lie in wait.

"Gulp?" The CMC swallows hard in hearing this and getting a bit scared now.

Much of the other pirate crew mates were muttering things of worry, true that the island has treasure, but maybe this treasure be too dangerous to get to. The captain saw doubt in their faces, and decided to encourage the lot.

"Oh come on now lads? Buck up! Me compass says, what we seek, is on that island?" SparrowJack spoke off in trying to snap his crew from starting to doubt their chances going to that island. "And we be the best of the best, are we not?" He issued in knowing for a fact while encouraging the crew, they be better then any pirates that ever sailed the seven seas

The crew heard this to suddenly began to rethink of their station, somehow, they were with the Pony PirateLord himself, SparrowJack. So surely after surviving other trials before coming here will be no different, they are more then just the average pirate crew.

"We've seen danger far and wide, and we know that what we seek is a treasure more valuable then silver or gold?" SparrowJack spoke off in reminding his crew, that there is a price worth more weight then any gold of any chest. "And to get it, we need to overcome what few pirates ever had done?" He stated that if they can beat what no other pirate has ever done before, then they'll be recognize for it. "So are ye NOT the crew of the Sparrow Pirates and the stallions to be apart of a Pirate Overlord?" SparrowJack asked off with a sly tone in trying to ask the obvious question if these stallions are the same bunch that run along in his crew that have become the stuff of legends, or is it all just for show?

"AAaayyye…We Beeee!" The crew cheered forth in pumping up their hooves in now forgetting their own fears and let their courage carry them onward. Even the Cutie Mark Crusaders felt themselves begin to feel a bit brave by those words alone.

"Good, then I'll need to bring some of ya lads with me!" SparrowJack spoke off in wanting some of the crew here to come with him, to Dagger Rock Isle.

"Captain, have ye forgotten, Dagger Rock Isle is said to have things not even the toughest stallion bunch can do?" StoneGibbs spoke in concern in hearing some rumored tellings of the island, it's filled with danger too much for tough stallions alone to handle.

"Well then we'll just bring the toughest of the toughest to make sure we make it back, now won't we?" SparrowJack smiled off to easily dodge the bullet, with an easy way of addressing the manner.

"GeeeArrrgh, ye always pull an unexpected resolve in the arguments of facts?" Mr. StoneGibbs slaps his forehead to groan, somehow, he knew his captain would try to find a way to easily get them to go into danger, it's just like him to swindle reason as such.

"Right, gather up & set a course crew….to Dagger Rock Isle!" Captain SparrowJack instructed the lot that they shall be setting off towards the island of the west, and where the first key be settle in.

With that thought in mind, the CMC smiled from seeing everypony here get excited. This could be the first chance at an adventure with pirates, and it's not something anyone wants to miss out on. So the three fillies got together to form…a plan.

It wasn't long before the Black Pearl stood only few inches from the isle. So the crew had to take their row boats out to explore Dagger Rock. And SparrowJack was leading the bunch, as always from being the captain.

"I leave the pearl in good conditions mate, I know ye won't let your captain down." SparrowJack called back to those staying to watch the ship while he and half a lot he's gotten come with him.

"Aaaayyeee!" The crew that remain responded in hearing the orders and are willing to obey them.

"Savvy! SparrowJack responded off with a smile before looking towards the island, were the first of their sea quest shall begin.

* * *

**The Shore Of Dagger Rock**

Now finally, the row boats had managed to make it to the island, and soon the pirates got out to begin pulling them further up to the sandy beaches. We soon see that those within SparrowJack's expedition crew were Mr. StoneGibbs the navigator, CrisisCross the cook, Victor Krieg the blacksmith artisan, Khazim the gunner & a few other extra crew mates along to help even the numbers.

"Okay Mr. StoneGibbs, ya have the map?" SparrowJack spoke off towards his trusted navigator to whom shall help in telling them where to go from here.

"Always captain, always." StoneGibbs responded to bring out a map that was label 'Dagger Rock Isle', for if any sailor or pirate comes to this place, they'll know where they be.

"Right, okay crew, listen up. Our objective, is to explore this rock, find something….unexpected?" SparrowJack turns to talk to the crowd in…well, inspiring them as best he could. "And by Luna's mane, it may help us in search for the first key!" He issued that by under the princess of the moon, if they find something strange & unique, it maybe a clue to finding the Serpent Key to the West to open what they seek.

"Ayyeeeee!" The crew responded in a cheerful agreement to the terms mentioned here.

"Argh, captain….ye may wanna look again over our number?" A random pirate crew mate spoke in seeing something that would earn the crew's attention here now.

At that moment, the rest of the pirates turn to stare at something from behind the stallion that spoke. And look to behold, the CMC pop out of nowhere, looking eager it seems.

"Reporting for duty, captain!" Scootaloo saluted off in letting the captain of the pirates know they are here.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here!" Sweetie Belle issued in who they are and are ready to partake.

"Right, lets search for dat treasure key!" Apple Bloom smiled off in wanting to help the pirates find the treasure they seek.

"Captain, tis our stowaways?" Victor Krieg responded in knowing the CMC were the ones they kept aboard their ship.

"What be the order, sir?" CrisisCross asked off puzzled in what they do after seeing what the fillies have gone and done?

"Should one of us take them back to the ship?" Khazim questioned if one of them should return this little pony lot back to their crew on the Black Pearl?

SparrowJack stares at his crew & at the fillies, from serious faces to the innocent face expressions the young ones show in really asking with hope they get to come along. After a few moments, SparrowJack smirk before giving off his answer.

"Oh what the heck lads, they're eager adventurers, like all of us? I say, let them be. They can learn a few things." SparrowJack responded off in seeing if the CMC wanna join them, then as adventurer goers, they should welcome the company.

"YEaaahhh!" The CMC cheered with happy joy in hearing this news, they can come along on the first exploration of the island here.

"Captain, a word?" The navigator whispered to his captain's ears in wishing to speak in private. "Dagger Rock Isle is said to be 'too' dangerous for mere stallions, and tis especially dangerous for three wee lasses?" Mr. StoneGibbs spoke word of caution, it be foolish to let the fillies tad along, it could get dangerous.

"Well then, as our special guest on our journey, we'll have them take in the sights. And don't worry, I'll be in-charge the whole time with us keeping tracks on them." SparrowJack responded with his usual handling of things before moving out to lead his crew.

"That be wha makes me worry more? Arrrgh?" Mr. StoneGibbs signs in seeing his captain is a hard case to figure him out, as he slowly follows behind the others; this'll be a difficult first journey to finding the Serpent Keys.

* * *

**Within The Jungle Woods Of Dagger Rock Isle**

The next scene shows the pirates cutting through some tall thick grown grass with their cutlass. They've been cutting through the field for about fifteen minutes to have made a path. So far, it's just been jungle after jungle, and it felt very quiet here.

"It's quiet….too quiet?" Victor Krieg responded off in seeing that things were quiet, maybe too much for his feeling of what this island brings.

"Aye, I rather blow me way through this thick jungle with me cannons?" Khazim nods in stating what he rather be doing right now.

"Ye best not! We'll drag all the animals to come charging at us?" Mr. StoneGibbs protest the idea to make loud noises to cause a panic and have an unexpected run in with the creatures.

"They come, we'll show them how tough we be!" CrisisCross spoke off in even being a cook, he'll show any tough creature a thing or two or three.

"URARRrorughhh!" Suddenly, some weird beastly calling was heard and the jungle trees began to shake & some were knocked down. Something was coming out of the jungle towards the pirates' station it seem.

"Well look alive lads, cause ya may get yer shot after all?" SparrowJack spoke off in seeing that they are about to have some…company here?

Soon entering the field were a large pack of beast creatures that the CMC never have seen before. The first were the large, green, four-legged, rhino-like creatures with four eyes, one horn, & a huge mouth full of teeth. The next batch were small, grey, goblin-like creatures that run on two legs & have fangs, a Mohawk tuft of hair (colors may vary), and ear piercing.

"Woah! Wha are they?" Apple Bloom yelped out in seeing such hideous creatures, real nasty looking things.

"Grinders & Growls, they be vicious predators to be watch out for?" StoneGibbs explained what they are facing here, some nasty beast of this area.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what do they eat?" Sweetie Belle asked off with feeling a bit worried about what things these animals eat.

"Ponies if we're not out of here?" Scootaloo cried out in caution, seeing these will be those that wanna eat them alive.

The wild beast growls before they began to charge, as the Sparrow Pirates each were armed to fight off the creatures.

"Bang-Bang, Bang…." Many of the pirates were now firing off a few rounds of their diamond pistols to slow them beast down, but some dodged around that. And soon many of the pirate stallions took up their arms to battle in close combat. The Grinders & Growls were looking so mean, that they almost went after the CMC if they didn't duck, jump, and ran around over and under them to get behind some cover before grabbing sticks to whack or throw rocks at the small groups or one big beastly beast. The crew had their hands full when so many little Growls were dog piling them, and if not careful with the Grinders when they get split, can still attack them when separated become alive from their body, these things were seriously freaky stuff.

""YEeeeeeh-Haaahhh!" Khazim was yelling out a battle cry to unleash a barrage of his cannons. "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!" And he fired a lot of cannon fire at all the directions he was aiming at.

"Boom-Boom, BOoommvhmm!/GRUUarrughh…." Each shots managed to send the creatures falling backwards or be blown away across to the other side of the island.

"RUUARrrughhh!" Victor Krieg made a battle cry to wield his mighty weapon against one of the beast. "POWWFruvhmm…." Then from one hit from his mighty war hammer, it's impact was really powerful against the Grinder.

"GRUUARRrughhh!" The Grinder was send packing and even bashed against the other Grinders to knock them all down.

"Ye beast will be cooked in me pot if ye don't BEAT it!" CrisisCross shouted off a threatening remark while wielding his Kitchen Knives to almost dine in at the beast. "Slash-Slashvhmm!" He threw a few strikes which almost cut the Growls' hairs off to make them panic a bit.

"GEeeighhh!" StoneGibbs raised up his cutlass to block off a Growl from almost tackling him to be knocked away. "Captain, ye know how many of these explorations you take point end?" He asked off in recalling that whenever their captain leads them into places of danger, it always ends up being dangerous.

"Oh I don't know, I think we're fine?" SparrowJack spoke off from wielding his sword to slash and whack some of the creatures. "Bangfruvhmm…" And then pulled around to quickly take aim and shot off his diamond pistol at a nearby Grinder that was sneaking up to attack him. "There, that outta do it?" He shrug off to easily shrug off his shoulders, seeing that was no harm done in dealing with.

Soon after a few minutes, the pirates were proving to be much better at handling off the vile creatures. As the Grinders & Growls were either lay around in defeat or most of the others have run off. The Sparrow Crew that were trying to explore sign with relief, that was a mighty tough battle. Now the crew sees why not many tough stallions ever return, it's cause they fought off unnatural creatures.

"Boy, dat there was somethin' else?" Apple Bloom spoke off surprised in seeing what they witness was not something any pony could have done.

"Those things look real mean & nasty in what they tried to do?" Sweetie Belle spoke with concern in seeing what they saw was real mean beast.

"And I thought the animals from the Everfree Forest were scary?" Scootaloo issued to roll her eyes off in recalling how terrible their home had animals from that forest that could be troublesome.

"Captain!" SparrowJack & the others heard one of their mates come down from being a pegasus to fly above them. "Captain, there's a cavern ahead of here that seem strangely suspicious?" The crew mate reported the spotting of a strange cavern a few meters upwards from their current path.

"Mr. StoneGibbs, thoughts on the marking?" SparrowJack turn to his navigator for any telling of this being a sign of where it says on their map.

"Let's see here?" Mr. StoneGibbs checked the map he had on hold to begin studying it. "Ah, here we be! According to the map, there be a cavern said to be where the hidden treasure be kept?" He spoke from studying the map, and from their current location, to where the mention cavern be, it's where they can go to find what they seek.

"Then it sounds like we found out lucky spot? Alright lads, no rest for the weary, we got treasure to find!" SparrowJack responded off in encouraging the crew here that while they are tired from fighting off Grinders & Growls, they need to step up their game; the path to the treasure is near now.

With the crew rested a bit, they all nodded to this before standing up to begin their path once again. The CMC signs from seeing that maybe now things can be a bit more easier. Course, for any real adventurer, they know, things like attack by wild beast are just the first things to expect, there's still more things to be prepared for.

* * *

**Dagger Rock Isle's Mysterious Cavern?**

Now we find the scene changed to the front entrance to a mysterious cavern that was strangely decorative, like some society made it, to make it look like a shrine? The Sparrow Pirate Crew had just arrived in the front entrance to see what they managed to come across here. And while many were astonish by the sight, they wondered if they were the first ponies to reach this destination where the treasure was hidden.

"So just within this cavern, be where the treasure lie, eh captain?" Khazim asked off with a smiling face in betting anything, what they seek is just through here.

"Right Khazim, now onward men!" SparrowJack responded off before looking below at the CMC. "And ladies included, savvy." He responded off in not forgetting the little ones that will come along with them.

Hearing this, both the pirate stallions & the three fillies walked into the cavern. It looked like there was at first, cavern walls of natural design, before deeper inside, showed that of stallion-made wall structure.

"Blow me down! These walls be pony-made?" CrisisCross responded in seeing this, this means that someone else was here, before all others have fallen.

"But who else could have been here?" Victor Krieg asked off in not knowing who was responsible for making this stuff.

"Aye, it possibly be the ancient worshippers of King Neptune?" Mr. StoneGibbs stated forth the possible explanation of those that made this hidden shrine. "They say before the Trident was hidden, and the keys made, they hid them in temple shrines to keep them hidden for all times?" He explained the old legend that tells how this place may have come to be, and why they be here for it's secret item hidden within.

"Until now ye mean, now then, if we just keep walking straight way, we'll reach our target." SparrowJack spoke with a positive side in thinking this job will be easy, so long as they continue.

"You know, I heard Rainbow Dash mention this from a Daring Do book, about how she travel in a temple, and she had to watch out for traps?" Scootaloo spoke out with concern in seeing they are welcoming in a situation, just like the books Rainbow Dash reads.

"Hey yeah, what if dis place has one of those things?" Apple Bloom asked off with a voice sounding very concern and worried now.

"Do you think we'll be safe if a trap is sprung?" Sweetie Belle asked off in worrying if they'll be safe to continue, and that no hidden trap will stop them?

"Wha's to worry for lasses, besides, tis already been sprung by others no doubt?" SparrowJack spoke off in seeing that there was some…skull or two or so scattered in the darkness; there may have been others after the treasure.

"Why you so sure?" The CMC asked off puzzled and curious to wanting to know the answer?

"Ye wee lasses best not be answered that question, ye be too young to understand." Mr. StoneGibbs spoke in wanting the little ones to not know something they aren't old enough to know yet.

Seeing that maybe it's best to not continue to ask anymore, the CMC remain quiet after that. Soon the pirates were going down the path before reaching what was some strange path structure. The room's walls were filled with unusual holes, shaped like diamond holes, this left many confused, puzzled, and yet…concern.

"Should we move forward, captain, or…?" A random pirate was asking to move closer to observe the area, however…

At the moment, he stepped on something that sank into the floor, which meant one thing. "POwwfruvhmm…/Banfruvhmm.…" Suddenly, something was shot out of the wall that was a spear that almost harm the stallion, as it missed him to jab a wall.

"Barnacles! That be close for ye to have lost a head, matey?" StoneGibbs spoke in seeing one wrong move, and they'll be taken out by a trap sprung of hidden spears. "Well captain, how we cross this without getting jab by spears?" He turn to his captain in hoping, he's got a plan to get them out of this case.

"A simple forcefield spell will do, better let me have a go mates." SparrowJack spoke in seeing there is a way that his magic will be most helpful in protecting the group here; after learning what to expect now.

Soon the captain of the pirates cast a strange forcefield spell that covered them all, the crew & the fillies. They were soon walking across the area with the trap, and soon the spears were firing off to impact them, but they broke against the forcefield barrier. As the gang felt on edge from worrying if they make it, they had already made it pass this. SparrowJack remove his spell, smiling proudly that they made it through without having any holes in their bodies, don't wanna look like swiss cheese, now do they.

"Hooray! We made it!" CMC jumped for joy in seeing they made it out alive & in one piece.

But soon the CMC ended up stepping on something by accident that sunk in, and that's when some weird nosies were heard that earn everyones attention.

"Uh-oh?" The fillies cringed in seeing they did something they weren't suppose to do here, which may cause trouble.

Then suddenly above, a hole emerge before something dropped down; a giant boulder. And then from the gravity state, it began to move itself…towards the gang of pirates.

"RUN! NOOOOW!" Victor Krieg yelled out to order everyone here to begin running for their lives.

"WAAAaughhhh!" The crew mates were screaming while they were running away from this. The path they were going was seemingly going down, not helpful when trying to out run a rolling boulder that wants to crush you. And it got worst when up ahead, it lead straight to a dead-end.

"Tis a dead end we've reached!" CrisisCross stated in seeing they have reached the path where there is nothing else to go to now.

"Not really helping out our current state?" Khazim spoke off in seeing this really isn't the best time that they should state their condition now.

"Here comes the boulder!" Apple Bloom cried out in seeing the large rolling rock coming from behind them.

"We'll be crushed?" Scootaloo claps her cheeks in panicking in what will become of them.

"We'll be pancakes!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in what they may end up being, flatten like a pancake.

"I got an idea, crew, make a door while the rest of you, knock out that boulder!" SparrowJack smiled to make a quick order in directing those here in what to do, and it sounds crazy.

"Captain, ye can't be serious? It's crazy to stop a boulder of such size?" StoneGibbs protest in hearing what his captain ordered and it sounded crazy.

"Wanna bet? Victory, CrisisCross, deal with that thing with Mr. StoneGibbs, the rest work with Khazim. Hurry!" SparrowJack smiled off in being as foolishly challenge as always, as he ordered who was to stop the boulder & who to make a exit for them.

"HURARrrughhh!" Soon the mentioned strong stallions went up to dig their front hooves into the rolling rock. And slowly, it began to slow down, but it was still heavy and it was coming downwards from up hill, this would not do well for them to hold much longer.

"Alright boys, lets blast our way through! YEEeehaaaahhh!" Khazim pointed out to order his other gunners within the group, as they brought out the cannons to aim at the dead end.

"Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam…./Boom-Boom-Boom-Boomvhmm…." And soon the cannons were firing off to penetrate the wall surface and break it down before the ponies get crushed.

"Grrr….ye done yet?" StoneGibbs groans to speak from him and the other stallions trying to hold back a big boulder from crushing them all.

"Almost!" Khazim called out to say while he was helping his group blast their way through with all they got.

"Bam-Bam-Bam…./Crack-Crackvhmm…." With the wall in question, the pirates blasted it to eventually cause some form of cracks to appear.

"That's it lads, put yer backs into it!" SparrowJack commented his group in putting their best in it, they can do this.

"Nrrrrughh….we can't keep it back much longer?" CrisisCross struggles to hold the big boulder from crushing them and their pals while holding it back.

"Keep it together!" Victor Krieg shouted out for them to not give in yet, they can't when they are so close.

"KOPOWfruvhmm…." Suddenly, the pirates broke through the solid rock that was their dead end; and created a new hole opening where the entire lot can escape through.

"All ponies, move out!" SparrowJack signal to his crew & the little fillies for them to get moving, they got their chance now.

At that command, the rest of the Sparrow crew were rushing out of the newly made exit, along with the CMC. Then SparrowJack went before Khazim, and then the others that held the boulder back were rushing towards the exit to escape this trap. However, as the others ran, one stallion remain behind; it was Victor Krieg.

"Victor, get out of there?" StoneGibbs called back to his mate, as the others are shock that this one stallion isn't moving to come with them out of their exit.

"Sorry, but I plan to finish this!" Victor Krieg proclaimed to wield up his mighty war hammer. "Allow me to really crush this thing into pieces! RUARRrughhh!" Soon he took his weapon up to prepare himself to make a big swing…when the boulder was near him enough and then….took the swing at it. "POWWWfruvhmmm…/BREAKrisvhmm…." And with a mighty force hit from his war hammer, Victor Krieg had bashed it into the center of the boulder, breaking it into complete rubble pieces.

Soon the entire crew were looking out from the hole, in seeing what their crew mate managed to do there was….amazing. He took out that big boulder with a swing of his heavy hammer to smash it to pieces, maybe if they didn't make it in time, Victor Krieg would have still saved them.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The CMC shouted with big smiles in staring with big-wide sparkly eyes, what they saw happen was truly amazing.

"Ye really almost made us think ye fall there, matey?" CrisisCross spoke off in almost feeling they lost a good pirate matey if he had been crushed by the boulder.

"Ah, that stuff ain't nothing, savvy." Victor Krieg waved off to say with an easy face, like what he went through was no big deal to him.

"Captain, looky yonder!" Khazim spoke forth in seeing something that would truly earn their attention.

Suddenly, the group discover a secret shrine area's secret location within the caverns. And above the shrine was a set of stairs leading to decks that seem like four tunnels of light, where they may lead to the surface. But from the shrine it's self, there was an object that sat on an alter that awaited their attention: The first Serpent Key that they seek for a greater glory of riches. As the crew were moving along, they walked up to finally reach forth to gain the key and hold it for them to see.

"Crew, we have what we came for? So lets return to the ship, and celebrate our marry way!" SparrowJack smiled to turn to his loyal crew in announcing, they have the first Serpent Key, now they can return to their ship & celebrate for a job well done.

"AAAAayyyeeee!" The crew cheered in loving that idea, when they get back, they can party for the first successful treasure they've achieved.

But then suddenly, something happened that no pony ever saw coming. For a strange black blur swooped down and snatched the Serpent Key out of SparrowJack's hooves that made the crew yelp in shocking surprise.

"Wha?" SparrowJack yelped in seeing what happened here caught him by surprise; and the key is gone.

"Argh! The key be gone?" StoneGibbs responded in shock, the first key they risk themselves to get is gone, but where?

"Hahahahaha-hhahahaaaahhh…." Suddenly, some evil laughter was heard from afar which seem to signal…the pirates aren't alone?

"Who be there?" CrisisCross snapped out to ask with a stern angry tone, whoever was here, must have been the ones that snatch their prize.

"Up there!" The CMC pointed in seeing something was there in the upper levels where one of them lead to a light outside.

Around 9 O'Clock of the groups direction, they found the evil laugher & someone that had swooped down to steal the key from under their watch to join the others. And boy did they appear a little less amazing if not a bit weird looking, even as they were ponies?

One was an adult Earth stallion who's all bulky with light brown coat with dark tan brown/gray spots & on his hooves, a cut ear, a top curve back short mane & long tight tail with a ball-shape near the flank that are light bronze, clear white eyes to almost like he doesn't have opal eyes with color, and two tan lima green/brown bull-shape horns off his forehead.

The other was an adult pegasus stallion who's mostly skinny with tan dark brown/gray coat with tan bare color on his hooves, forehead, mouth & behind his flank, comb straight back mane & short tail that are white, light violet color eyes & black freckles on his cheeks, and two tan emerald green/bronze coloring on his two small cone shape horns off his forehead.

The last one was an adult unicorn stallion who's skinny with light lima green & black coat with stripes familiar like a lizard, a long messy mane & long tail whip that are green, light emerald color eyes, and two dark emerald green coloring on his two bizarre horns off his forehead.

"Woah! Wha are them ponies?" Apple Bloom yelped out in staring at such weird looking ponies that weren't natural.

"More like, WHAT, are they?" Scootaloo spoke off in stating that those three ponies don't look normal, they got weird horns after all.

"They look weird, weirder then normal even?" Sweetie Belle expressed the manner in feeling a strange uncomfy motion when she sees those three stallions.

"Captain, it be them no good brothers!" Mr. StoneGibbs spoke with a serious voice to his captain in…knowing 'who' those weird looking ponies maybe to them.

"The Katastrophy Brothers? Khaos, Kalamity, and Konfusion?" SparrowJack spoke off in motioning towards the revealed ponies before them, and the ones that stolen the key they worked to obtain.

"We got the Serpent Key now!" The Earth pony creature named Khaos spoke in seeing they have what is needed here.

"Hahaha, looks like the mighty pirates got out-fox, by us!" The Pegasus pony creature named Kalamity spoke in wiggling the key he swoop in to steal under the pirates' noses.

"Our reputation proceeds us!" The Unicorn pony named Konfusion spoke boldly in giving the brothers some form of credit on their piece of work.

"The only thing about ye brothers are that ye be the stupid lot!" Victor Krieg snapped off to issue that these brothers are more full of hot air and are not so smart either.

"Aye, ye be creatures that fell in the muck pond of Hayseed Swamps!" CrisisCross spoke off in quoting how these evil brothers were once normal ponies, until they fell in something strange.

"And became creatures from the Spirit of Chaos & Disharmony, Discord!" Khazim exclaimed out in seeing the Katastrophy Brothers are but new creatures made from one that uses chaos magic.

"Hugh?" The CMC responded puzzled in not knowing this sorta stuff at all at the moment?

"Ye lasses may learn about it in history when the day come?" Mr. StoneGibbs spoke off that the fillies may learn about things like about Discord or about what happened in Hayseed Swamps, whichever, but right now…there are other matters to attend to.

"Oh fellas, ye sure that's a key and not a serpent?" SparrowJack asked off to say with a hidden sly smile while tapping his coat…which seem to show…a strange monkey tail?

"Wait, is it a key…or a serpent?" Konfusion suddenly asked off confused to look to his brother in what they had was an object & not an animal?

"I don't know, it ain't biting?" Kalamity spoke off to wiggle the key he held in seeing it only looked like a serpent, so it's not real, right?

"Well, maybe it's asleep or something?" Khaos spoke off dumbly if that was a living creature, it must be fast asleep & that's why it ain't moving?

Boy, these brothers are pretty slow & seem pretty useless in the side of evil?

"Ookie-Ookie!" Suddenly, Jack the Monkey came in to swipe the Key out of Kalamity's mitts.

"Heeeey!" The evil brothers shouted in seeing the monkey go off to the exit with the key they stole.

"Quickly lads, we gotta get that key back, Jack can only hold them off for so long?" SparrowJack orders his crew to begin their charge against the enemies trying to claim their prize.

Soon the pirates & CMC began to rush up the stairway that would lead to the evil brothers. Course one of them noticed the others coming up to their area while they were gonna chase after Jack the Monkey with the Serpent Key?

"Wait, should we chase the monkey, or stop the pirates?" Konfusion asked off confused in which of the task they outta do firstly?

"We do both, obviously?" Khaos boldly spoke off to boss his brother on what they are gonna do.

"But how can we multitask?" Konfusion tap his chin to ask off confused again, in how to perform that?

"Oh brother, just trigger the bombs we setup under the deck & then they can't follow?" Kalamity clasp his hoof to his face to explain to his short-sight minded brother of what to do since they did that before swiping the key.

"Oh right!" Konfusion responded off with a more positive look in realizing that while taking out a strange device now.

"Beep!" Then with a press of a button, the bombs underneath where the Katastrophy Brothers were glowed before…. "Boom-boom-boomvhmm…." There were multiple tiny bombs underneath that blew up while the sneaky brothers went off and left the pursuers to get ready for the structure to come apart on them.

"Look OOoouuuut!" StoneGibbs cried out in seeing they got trouble, the stairway structure is coming undone.

At the moment, the fillies yelped in about to slip until SparrowJack toss them upwards while the rest of the pirates flea down the other direction. By the time it was over, the pirates, most of them were underneath some of the rubble while the CMC landed on the edge spot where the evil brothers were before leaving.

"Golly, ye fellas okay?" Apple Bloom turned to look down at those that are not with them with some concern worry.

"We'll be fine lass, but do us a favor!" SparrowJack called from below while he and others were helping to carry those that were hurt a bit. "I stash Jack in me coat to surprise any scalawags that rob us. Now ya need to help find the key & get to the ship!" He instructed to the fillies that they'll catch up, and they need to find Jack with the Serpent Key and return to the Black Pearl.

"But what about you guys?" Sweetie Belle asked off concern about leaving their new friends behind.

"We be fine, we'll get out of here!" Khazim spoke off with a cocky grin that they'll manage, they've handled worst before.

"Just make sure those fools don't rob us pirates anymore to wound our dignity, & honor. For your crew mates!" Victor Krieg shouted out for the CMC to not let them Katastrophy Brothers get away in ruining their reputation by such dirty tricks.

"Aaaayyeeee!" The rest of the crew responded in agreement, they want to get some payback, and the fillies can help out until they make it out of their currency.

"You heard them Cutie Mark Crusaders! Lets go save a monkey & get that key back!" Scootaloo spoke off with a determine expression that it's time to show the pirates what they are made of here.

The CMC all nodded together before rushing out of the exit the evil brothers went through, to catch up to them & find the monkey & the key with the animal.

"Captain, was it wise to entrust them a task?" StoneGibbs asked from helping another crew mate up while they all began to take the other path left open for them to take.

"Don't threat, those brothers ain't the sharpest bunch of the high-sea, they can at least distract them before we step in?" SparrowJack smiled to say that they can trust the fillies, the Katastrophy Brothers are tough, yes, but not so smart, the little ponies can easily use their wits to outsmart their opponents.

"We best hurry, them brothers are dumb, but they got a secret power they got from becoming span of Discord's magic." CrisisCross spoke off with a stern face in knowing the Katastrophy Brothers have another trick up their sleeve, and they'll need to be there if they ever unleash it.

Soon the pirates begin to quicken their paste to go out the other exit nearby. Hopefully, it will lead them near where those after their pet & key will be. Not to mention, arrive in time if things get a little hard at some point?

* * *

**Back Outside, Near The Exit From The Shrine**

We soon see that an outside spot of the mountain region where Jack the Monkey has escaped with the key in his hands. And begins to run down the mountain to quickly get away, until….

"Gotcha!" The Katastrophy Brothers announced from managing to catch the monkey's tail with Konfusion using his magic to pull the monkey by his tail.

"Eeek-Eeeek! Aaaak!" Jack yelped from feeling himself be lifted off the ground suddenly.

"Alright, we got the monkey by the tail." Konfusion spoke proudly to cheer in what they've managed to catch here.

"Quit monkeying around, and hand over that key?" Khaos snapped off to say while threatening the chimp to give up the key he's holding onto.

"Don't make us get rough with ya!" Kalamity pointed to tell this monkey that it better listen, or else.

"Oookie-Ookie! Aaak-Aaak!" Jack was making a bunch of monkey noises which the evil brothers didn't understand a word.

"Put that monkey down, you darn dirty apes!" A voice of Scootaloo was heard from around the corner.

"Huuuagh?" The Katastrophy Brothers responded puzzled to look behind them in seeing…the Cutie Mark Crusaders standing over a mud hill; trying to look heroic.

"Harm that cute little guy, and you'll have to answer to us!" Sweetie Belle declared off with a stern face in telling this fact like it is.

Quiet remain for a few moments for everyone in the area to absorb what is happening here before….accepting this issue of the situation.

"GWAuhhahahaha-Hahahahah!" Then the Katastrophy Brothers let off some evil cackling in seeing who they got to deal with, and it's nothing to threat over; just a bunch of fillies is all.

"Oooooh, scary, little fillies on a dangerous island?" Khaos spoke off to tease in seeing what the evil brothers have before them.

"Maybe they got lost from their group on a field trip?" Konfusion snickered in saying how the fillies came to be while not recalling them with the pirates.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! You little ponies better just leave while you can, you have no idea who your messing with?" Kalamity spoke off to remark that the CMC are way over their heads here in standing before bad guys.

"I think we do, ready girls?" Apple Bloom responded off with a sly determination to issue this off to her friends.

"Ready!" The other two CMC members responded in readying themselves, as they started to scoop…some mud from below them.

"An….FIRE!" Apple Bloom gave out this order for them to begin their assault.

Soon the CMC were throwing mud from their spot right at the Katastrophy Brothers. And seeing this attack, made the minions of evil show a weird worried reaction.

"Oh no?" Kalamity moans off to say in seeing what's coming at them. "I just washed my feather wings?" He complains about already cleaning himself nicely today.

"I just showered?" Khaos held out his hooves to issue what he already had done today.

"That time of year already?" Konfusion responded off confused if they needed a bath already?

"Splat-Splat-Splat!" Soon the mud shots all landed on the evil brothers, getting them messy while one of them lets go of his spell holding the monkey up. "WUaaaughhh….?" The Katastrophy Brothers moan in seeing they are covered in mud all over their coat bodies.

"Nice one, lets move!" Apple Bloom order out before she and her group quickly were running with Jack the Monkey following them; and with the key in hand.

The fillies were running through the jungle to quickly find a way out while trying to flea from their enemies. Course that wasn't gonna last long at the moment now….

"Hold it right there, fillies!" Suddenly, Kalamity flew from above to block the fillies from moving another step forward.

"There ain't now escape now!" Khaos came from behind the CMC to cover their way of backtracking.

"Time to pay up. And that goes double for our dry cleaning?" Konfusion appeared from the left open side by magical teleportation in also cutting the ones escaping with their prey.

"Any ideas in how we get out of this one?" Scootaloo asked the group in how to deal with this new problem of almost being caught here?

"I know, Rarity showed me this trick to lose a couple of stallions that aren't too bright?" Sweetie Belle whispered to her friends in having a plan, as she took a breather before preparing her act. "Hey look! A beautiful mare with low self-esteem!" The little filly unicorn pointed in describing something of some other pony was around & described her characteristics.

"Low Self-Esteem?" The Katastrophy Brothers responded off in hearing this while their faces showed perk up reactions…as if liking the sounds of that.

"Hey, maybe this means we have a shot at her?" Kalamity stated out with a hopeful thought that if they meet a mare with low self-esteem, then she probably go out with them?

"Hehe, gee wiz, I never actually managed to talk to a mare before?" Konfusion giggled a bit in liking the sounds of this, they never spoke much to a mare before.

"Where is she, anyway?" Khaos asked off in liking to meet this interesting mare that may be the pony of either brother's dream?

Soon the evil brothers looked around, but could not find this mare of their dream. And by the time their focus shifted to the fillies & the monkey with the key, they were gone too. They've been tricked!

"Oh man? They deceived us? There was no low self-esteem mare to begin with?" Kalamity issued off in signing to say this, they been dooped to believing that stuff.

"Owww, does that mean we don't got a shot now?" Konfusion moans to say in feeling that what they hope for was a big lie, and that they been tricked.

"Do'h, how could we be so stupid? Quick, after them! They still got the key!" Khaos moans to complain before he order out that they get moving after those that took off.

Now the CMC were rushing out with Jack beside them to finally exit out of a jungle. Problem was they were near the edge of a cliff, so they made a wrong turn it seem. And just as the fillies & their monkey pal were gonna backtrack, they got a surprise when the Katastrophy Brothers showed up to corner them between them and the cliff. Not looking too good for the little ones.

"Grab them!" The Katastrophy Brothers each order out to try to catch the fillies & the monkey with the key.

"Attack!" The CMC shouted out to fight back against these no good baddies.

Soon the fillies were wrestling against the Katastrophy Brothers, the CMC were small, but they were moving around to wrestle their bigger foes as best they could.

"Chomp!" Soon Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle join together to wrestle around Konfusion before taking a bite out of the stallion.

"Ow!" Konfusion yelped at which the fillies release him to see this guy hop on one hoof. "They bite me? It hurts!" Konfusion complained in seeing he was bitten by the little fillies.

"Ugh, that's not very filly-like behavior?" Kalamity pointed his right hoof to scold how fillies usually behave in a more girly like manner.

"Can fillies have rabies?" Konfusion asked off to wave a left hoof to his brother in asking a confusing subject?

"Well fillies are mammals, all mammals can have rabies?" Khaos shrug off his shoulders to say that ponies are mammal types, so they may have something like that on them? Though it's just a stupid thought?

"I got filly rabies?" Konfusion complained to whine to hop on one hoof in what he got from the CMC.

"Oh brother, these guys really are dense?" Scootaloo rolled her eyes in seeing these so-called bad guys are really not all that bright.

"I'll say they are?" Apple Bloom nods in agreement, who ever heard of ponies giving other ponies rabies, it's just silly.

"Um, girls…we're still stuck in the same spot?" Sweetie Belle nervously pointed out, they are nowhere near out of their situation; they're back to square one again.

"Alright, listen up good! You got two choices, fillies!" Khaos instructed with a stern face to scare the little ones to pay attention.

"The easy way out, or the hard way!" Kalamity stated in what the CMC got is they give up the key, or else.

"Yep, and it's a long way down!" Konfusion pointed to the fillies' other side where if they ran that way, they fall off the cliff.

"Gulp!" The CMC swallowed hard in looking between the back over a cliff and in front where some bad guys had them trap.

"Pardon me gents?" A male voice came from behind the evil brothers that made them turn to see….the Sparrow Pirates have come forth from getting out of their trapped state in the cavern. "Mind if we have back wha be ours?" SparrowJack spoke off in asking in a nice way to be given back the key these fools stole from them and their friends.

"Captain SparrowJack!/Ookie-Ookie!" The CMC & Jack the Monkey called out in being happy to see the pirates have escaped and are all right to.

"SparrowJack?" The Katastrophy Brothers responded off in seeing that the captain of the pirates was here before them.

"It's Captain, Captain SparrowJack." SparrowJack corrected these evil brothers in forgetting to add his captain title to addressing him.

"Forget it pirate, you ain't getting by us & taking the key!" Khaos pointed to the pirates with a mean look in saying they ain't letting these guys pass them so easily.

"Ah-ha-haaah!" Kalamity cackled in feeling like they had nothing to fear. "As you can see? We're protected by the magical Proto Cannon Shield!" He held out his left hoof in proclaiming they are protected by a magic shield, so all attacks are useless against them.

"Uaagh?" The pirate bunch responded a bit puzzled in seeing the Katastrophy Brothers, but they seem….normal, at least as normal as can be. There was no sign of a spell at all?

"Excuse me matey, but wha shield ye be talkin' about?" Khazim asked off puzzled, as if not seeing any signs of a magic shield protecting these evil brothers?

"The one that Konfusion is holding after casting?" Kalamity pointed to his brother who held something invisible in his front hooves with his eyes shut.

"But-But-But…." Suddenly, Konfusion snap his eyes open in hearing this in, well…confusion? "I thought you brought the shield for me to cast such a spell?" He shrug off his shoulders in not bringing the requested shield, much to the frowning of Kalamity.

"Gents, lets do this & send them packing, savvy?" SparrowJack smiled off to his crew in seeing they got some scalawags that need a lesson here.

"Arrrrgh!" The Sparrow Crew makes some angry growly faces while getting their weapons out, ready for battle.

"Uh-oh?" The Katastrophy Brothers yelped in seeing they got trouble coming at them now.

"I be wantin' this all day!" CrisisCross spoke off in wanting payback from what these brothers did to bury them in that cavern.

"Me too!" Victor Krieg responded off in holding his war hammer, ready to clobber these guys.

"Wee lassies! Ye best shield ye eyes from this!" Mr. StoneGibbs called out for the CMC to cover their eyes, this stuff won't be pretty.

"Punch! Pow! Bang! Whack! WA-BAM! KA-POW! CLUNK! FWOoopvhmm!" Suddenly, there were sounds of many beatings & blasting sounds that the Cutie Mark Crusaders had to shield their eyes from seeing this happen before something was sent flying over them and over the cliff; the evil brothers.

"Guagh!/Guuhh!/GRrruagh!" At this moment, the Katastrophy Brothers were falling down and bumping their heads against the edges of rocks with each yelp they did. "Owww!/GRruagh!/GUuaaagh!" And they managed to fall to land on more rocky edges that they hit other parts of their body. "GUagh-Guagh-Oohh!/GUaaugh!/Goowwwh!" And they landed again on the other parts in which their bodies seem durable, but the pain was still real. "Gooough!/Wooough!/GWwuaaghh!" And they landed again on their third or fourth edges down the cliff in pain. "Guagh!/Guuuaagh!/GAAaaaagh!" And they again of again have impacted another rocky edge in such a beating, some could feel sorry for them…almost. "POWWvhmmm!/GOOwwwwhhh!" Finally, they all landed at the bottom of some nearby jungle woods, but their cries are heard, they are definitely hurt.

"Alright lads, lets flea ourselves back to the Pearl before they recover?" SparrowJack spoke off with a calm stated mind in seeing they best leave while the gettings good here.

"Recover, they just fell off a cliff?" Scootaloo responded off in not believing what she and her friends heard just now?

"And really got beat up around those edges?" Sweetie Belle pointed out from recall seeing such painful display, it was funny, but painful to the other ponies.

"I don't right think any pony could come back after dat?" Apple Bloom spoke the truth, any pony that suffered that much be in the hospital by now?

"Believe us lassies, them brothers got a secret they unleash when necessary, when they gain the power similar of Chaos Magic, they became wha they be." StoneGibbs spoke in explaining some portion to a story about the Katastrophy Brothers are not your normal bunch of ponies. "They each be of catastrophe: chaos, calamity and confusion, only they replace the 'C' with a 'K', and they can bring out a stronger opponent some have harder time facing, when they merge." He spoke off with a word of caution & concern, and it's better to be more wise then foolish.

"Meeerge?" The CMC repeated off confused, what were these guys talking about now?

Suddenly, green emerald light was flashing from below the jungle, the CMC were puzzled & the pirates seem cautious of knowing…that's where the Katastrophy Brothers fell into.

"It be happening' sooner then expected?" Mr. StoneGibbs responded with worry, looks like the event they wanted to avoid started now.

"Alright crew, back to the ship! We'll have a better fighting' chance with the Pearl's aid. Come on!" SparrowJack spoke to his exploration group that they best hurry to the ship and prepare for battle; they'll need it apparently.

With the orders heard, did the Sparrow Crew leave with Jack the Monkey on SparrowJack and the CMC running along with them. Suddenly, something burst from the jungle to arrive in the skies which it was blinded by the sunlight and was in shadow. "GRUUAARRRrugAAaaahhh!" The mighty beast roared, as it was the shape of a pony with wings, but also with a horn….was it….could it be…?

* * *

**Meanwhile, Near Dagger Rock Isle's Shore**

We return to seeing the shore where SparrowJack's crew left their row boats and afar was the Black Pearl that was waiting for the captain and the other half of the crew to return. It was already a few pass hours or so, and they began to worry, until someone from above spotted some action.

"Ahoy mates! I see our mates returning to their boats on the shore!" Roxas called out from above in the crow's nest to his mates below, he sees the others returning to them.

"Aaarrrgh!" The other crew members cheered out in seeing their sailing buddies & captain are back, and probably what they came for.

"How do they look?" Wilson Ramon asked off in wondering how SparrowJack and the rest seem to be favoring now?

"They look in a hurry, like they are running from something?" Roxas spoke off from looking at the others by the shore, looks like they are rushing with caution & worry, as if fleeing from approaching danger.

"Running from something he says?" Skarky repeated out puzzled to hear this from Roxas suddenly.

"But what are they running from?" Bones rub his noggin confused, what could freak their mates out?

"GRUUARRRrughhh!" A sudden noise of a beastly wail was heard that scared off the nearby seagulls & it's figure was in shadow from being directly over the sunlight.

"Two words! That thing!" Lightning Flash pointed up in spotting something approaching their mates from the air, and it looks mean.

Soon those on the Pearl and those trying to escape were soon introduced to something that was blocking the middle path for both parties on land & sea. It was what appears like an adult alicorn stallion who's basically very bulky with light dark bronze coat with dark black stripes around him & black hooves, messy long mane & messy long tail with a dark gray & dark turquoise color line mix, tan yellow eyes & black freckles on his cheeks, and two lima green darken twist horns off his forehead which are sticking out backwards to behind him. He also is seen wearing gray silver bands around his kneepad areas as an accessory.

"It can't be…it's Katastrophy!" Professor Righteous spoke in recognizing the creature that was standing between SparrowJack's group return to them. "A fused powerful foe of the Katastrophy Brothers that is hard for any brave warriors to beat, unless they out skill them with brawn & brains to cause it to revert back." He issued in explaining what kinda enemy they seem to have here for them all to see. "It was said that Discord's own chaotic magic can't turn them back, cause the muck pond in Hayseed Swamps are completely irreversible from being so loosely on all natural environments of anything chaotic to the world, the change is permanent if not done after 13 days, and that's an unlucky number. Course, the brothers maybe powerful, they are still a couple of goofs that live up to their reputation to cause catastrophe & their own names meaning of the stuff they do is an utter catastrophe. They even search employment & drive their villain masters crazy." That was it, the creature is proof that those that became creatures of catastrophe are now like that, course the brothers are pretty much nothing else but henchmen to villains, though they can get on many of their nerves.

"So how do we stop them?" A random pirate asked in what can stop such a creature that is an alicorn with chaos magic.

"Yeah, how do we?" Another random pirate asked out in how they can fight against such a creature.

"That's up to SparrowJack to decide, he'll come up with something? Even against an alicorn creature like this, he's got plenty of experience in that field." Professor Righteous responded off in having a feeling, their captain will do something about this.

Back near the shores, the crew with SparrowJack were cut off by the monstrous alicorn beast that blocks their exit route.

"None can stop us….for we are….Katastrophy! The Bringer of Catastrophy!" Katastrophy spoke off with a mix of it's three voices of the Katastrophy Brothers.

"THAT THING, is the the Katastrophy Brothers?" Scootaloo asked off to be gasping shock in seeing this out of nowhere.

"Boy howdy, they were just separate ponies, now they're an alicorn?" Apple Bloom spoke off in not believing this, three different types of ponies, are an alicorn now?

"More likely a beastly form of an alicorn, not a pure one like the Royal Princesses, lassies." Mr. StoneGibbs spoke humbly forth that this beast be not a true pure alicorn, but a chaotic creature that takes the form of one from it's three merged siblings.

"Really, he sure looks like one?" Sweetie Belle asked off in hoping that was more true then false.

"Right, so how's about we show him to step out of the way?" SparrowJack spoke off with a calm and collective smile in thinking it's best to get this creature out of their way.

"You think we'll let you leave with that key?" Katastrophy spoke before he summoned objects out of nowhere and was wielding two broadswords like lightweights to himself in his two front hooves. "So….ready to have your flanks kicked, pirates?" The beast of a chaotic fusion spoke in preparing to face the pirates in feeling cocky, now that it's powered up with greater strength, speed, flight and magical power.

"I don't think so, ye Lily-Livered Mangy Barnacle Brain Landlubber!" CrisisCross spoke off to start insulting this here opponent that says he'll kick their flanks, well not if they have something to say.

"Hay, we don't take kindly to being offended?" Katastrophy snapped off in speaking with three voices in saying it don't like to be insulted.

"Then you won't mind THIS, will you? HRUUArrughhhh!" Victor Krieg spoke off to wield up his mighty war hammer to give it a good swing off.

"CLASHPOwwvhmm…." Victor Krieg bashed his war hammer against the blades of the enemy that pushed him back. "UUUaaughh?" Katastrophy yelped from the blow, that was one tough Earth pony, it made an alicorn creature like him get pushed back.

"ARRrrughhh!" CrisisCross was seen charging up with his large kitchen knives in his hooves. "SLsisvhmmm!" And delivered a strong slash of his blades against the enemy's broadswords that also pushed him backwards.

"Woah there?" Katastrophy yelped from seeing that stunt be done, these so-called members of the crew seem extra strong, stronger then the usual stallion pirate bunch.

"Mind if I join in, crew?" SparrowJack spoke off to hold up his cutlass, wanting to join those fighting against their enemy.

"Of course, captain?" The two battling Earth ponies responded to their leader, accepting him to join the swashbuckling they be giving out.

"Gigh, neeegh, woooah?" Katastrophy was having it's hands full, as the pirates here were clashing against him, and the extras just standing by even took a swing, even StoneGibbs when he saw it. The beast was suppose to be tough, why were these pirates so much more hard to handle? "No way? We're invisible in this form?" Katastrophy protest from pushing back his latest assaulters, looking angry, he is a merge of the Katastrophy Brothers and in this form, they are more powerful, but why were some of these pirates difficult for the alicorn creature, especially SparrowJack & his top best fighters here.

"Really, maybe you bark off more then ye chew, in partaking in our elusive course of fighting?" SparrowJack spoke off to move his body in a strange way and was making some strange conversation as it were.

"RUUARRRrorrughhh!" Suddenly, as Katastrophy roared, it used it's magic horn to unleash a jet torrent of electricity. "BRziizivhmm…/BOOOmfruvhmmm…." That magical attack miss the other crew and the CMC that duck in time to see the electric force exploded near some boulders. "We'll fry you all to be shrimp-ca-bob!" It spoke off with it's three mix voices in what it'll do, cook these pirates goose to be cooked.

"Arrrrughh! No mangy beast of chaotic creation talks about cooking, except me!" CrisisCross snapped off in feeling insulted by some enemy using chef puns, that's his deal.

"RUUARRRrughhhh!" Katastrophy roared out loud in his fit of rage at these annoying pirates. "BREAKFrivhmm…." Then he was destroying a nearby lifeboat that the crew used to get to shore from his loose rage. "I'll finish you all off, and make sure you don't get off this island!" Katastrophy declared off that it'll make sure, no pony escapes, he'll take them down & take the key & leave them maroon here.

"Now ye done it? That row boat was quality made, time we have a quarrel with ye!" Victor Krieg snapped off in looking angry now, as an artisan, he knows good works of quality stuff, and this baddy just bust one; that's going too far.

"Victor, CrisisCross, together lads!" SparrowJack spoke off in instructing these tough little ponies to give it their all in one last shot.

"RARRRrughhh!" Soon CrisisCross, Victor Krieg & SparrowJack leap forth to swing their weapons against the beastly alicorn's weapons it used to block the assault. "SLAshvvhmmm!/BREAKFruvhmmm!" At that moment, the broadswords that Katastrophy wielded were sliced off or busted from a heavy attack, in any case, they were broken now.

"Didn't see that coming?" Katastrophy spoke off in seeing it's busted weapons, and by mere pirates it seem to be underestimating?

"SURPRISE!" Then the three pirates that attacked move out of the way to reveal…Khazim with his cannons locked & loaded. "BAM-BAm-Bam!" And he was firing off some powerful shots against the enemy in point-blank range.

"BOOM!/GUuaugh!" Katastrophy got a imploded impact by that pirate's cannons that knocked him into a tree, which caused it to fall. "Guuagh…" Yep, the tree fell on his noggin, and over his body. "Or that? You pirates are tougher then we thought? Time to change strategy?" With that in mind, the alicorn beast took to the skies to stay out of reach.

"Khazim, you take the skies, and support will cover ya." SparrowJack issued an order for his Gunner to take the enemy out while they give him cover fire.

"Got it captain!" Khazim responded before using his wings to fly up in the sky.

"But how are you gonna support him from up there?" Scootaloo asked off puzzled in seeing that the captain here is grounded and the other pirates' range weapons might not beat the beastly alicorn.

"Yeah, dat thing looks tough even if it ain't very bright?" Apple Bloom spoke off in seeing that Katastrophy is no laughing matter, what's SparrowJack gonna do to support his crew mate?

"With this, lasses?" SparrowJack spoke with a smile to show from his pocket….a pocket handle mirror?

"A mirror, my sister likes to look into one, but why use that?" Sweetie Belle asked off puzzled, how's that gonna help them defeat Katastrophy who's up in the air?

"To signal our mates, watch." SparrowJack issued forth in what he can do while teaching the fillies, the importance of thinking ahead.

Back on the Pearl, the crew watched the battle, and soon from the crew's eyes saw their captain holding a mirror that reflected light on and off to them. In truth, it was morse code that he was signaling his crew to prepare a counterattack.

"All hooves on deck! Prepare the cannons & take aim at the Bringer of Catastrophy!" Professor Righteous order out in reading the morse code from their captain, ordering them from afar without the enemy catching on.

"Aye-Aye!" The crew responded before getting to work. They all were working around to man the cannons and all of them were taking aim of the flying beastly alicorn that flew in the air with Khazim tailing him.

Back with Katastrophy, Khazim was flying up in firing his loaded cannons to blast the sucker out of the sky.

"Get a load of these!" Khazim showed of his cannons to let them fire away at the enemy. "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!" And so he was firing up a storm with no hold's bound to give it his all.

"Boom-Boom-Boomfruvhmm…." The shots hit the beast, but as the smoke clears…we see an invisible oval barrier protecting Katastrophy's front spot. "Ha-Ha-Haaaaah! This time, we have our shield up, and now nothing can penetrate it from our front side!" He laughs off with his three mix voices in seeing that now nothing can breach their defense, they are perfectly safe.

"Arrrgh, that be tough to beat, but what of ye backside!" Khazim spoke off with a sly smile on his face in having doubts about that so-called safety measure.

"What about it?" Katastrophy narrow his eyes, what was this pirate talking about if his front was safe from harms way?

"BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM, BAMBAMBAM!" Suddenly from behind the action, the Black Pearl was armed with it's 14 twelve-pounders, 2 nine-pounders, & 3 swivel guns, as the ship had it's side face to fire seven upper & nine lower deck cannons off at the beastly alicorn's backside.

"Yikes! Defend!" Katastrophy turned around in seeing it was being attacked and turn to use his shield…or would he?

"BAM…BOOmfruvhmm!/BReakfruvhmm…." Suddenly, a surprise cannon shot exploded behind Katastrophy that also destroyed the barrier he had from it's weakness in being hit inside.

"Guuagh? Why you….you attacked our blind side!" Katastrophy groans from what hit him to look at the dirty sneaky pirate that attacked him from behind.

"Tis the pirate way for us with a Pirate Overlord!" Khazim proudly stated in what he did was what pirates are capable of doing. "And hav ye forgotten something else?" Khazim issued in reminding his foe about something he overlooked.

"What!" Katastrophy snapped off annoyed in not knowing what this pony's talking about. Soon Khazim pointed to the beast to look behind it again, which made it yelp. "Uh-Oh?" Katastrophy responded with a blank face while Khazim ducks down before the fired cannonballs…make their impact.

"KURPOW-KURPOW-KURPOW, BOOOM-BOOM-BOOM!" And boy what a sight to behold; all the strong cannon fire hit it's mark on the expose alicorn beast known as Katastrophy without any defense.

"WRUUARRRguhh….." Katastrophy was soon launched off from the explosive impact that sent him hurling across the island. "BASHHFruvhmmm…." And soon he crash landed in a jungle spot where he really shook up the area to which seagulls were flapping away. "OOWwwwwch!" Katastrophy is heard making a tiny cry moan, cause that one attack…REALLY hurt it, even for an alicorn to take a bombardment from such explosive firepower.

Then a light shines from that spot, which single the crew of one thing….Katastrophy has been defeated and split back into his three separate forms again.

"VICTORY!" Lightning Flash shouted out to pump up his left hoof to the crew, announcing they won the battle.

"ARRrrrghh!" The pirates cheered to wave off their hooves & any weapons they carry; they defeated Katastrophy, the Bringer of Catastrophy, what a glory day this turn out to be.

"We did it, Bones!" Skarky cheered with a big smile to look to his shipmate in what they happily done.

"Aye, we did Skarky!" Bones smiled to give a hoof clap to his best buddy for that one.

"Looks like the captain's plan worked?" Roxas spoke off with a smile in seeing that despite the situation, they came out of it alright.

"Wha ye expect from him, he can be tricky, and tis was an easy foe." Wilson Ramon spoke to Roxas in knowing their captain, he's got more ways to fool an enemy, and even surprise foes without them knowing it.

Back on the shore, the other pirates were cheering to their defenders; CrisisCross, Victor Krieg, Khazim & SparrowJack for the victory.

"THAT…WAS…..AWESOOOOOME!" Scootaloo was slowly speaking before shouting out loud with excitement in her eyes.

"I'll say, who knew ye pirates could beat something like an alicorn baddy?" Apple Bloom spoke off in being amazed, it's not everyday a couple of average ponies beats an alicorn, it's a rare sight.

"That was so amazing? How'd you do it?" Sweetie Belle bounced upwards in feeling so surprised, how did these pirates ever figure out how to damage such a strong foe?

"Well lets just say, it takes an alicorn mind, to beat an alicorn?" SparrowJack smiled off to the little ponies to speak that they have experience, in knowing such plans against such enemies.

"Hugh?" The CMC responded puzzled and confused, as they don't know what SparrowJack was talking about. Maybe he was talking about Professor Righteous, after all, that stallion's an alicorn, maybe he told the pirates how to beat one?

"Argh, let's discuss more back on the ship. We have the first key, now lets be off this forsaken rock before anymore surprises come 'bout?" StoneGibbs spoke off in changing the subject that it's best they return to their ship & leave before anymore surprises come; like the wild creatures from Dagger Rock or the Katastrophy Brothers getting their second wind.

"Alright ya lot, we're a boat or two so down from the battle, so fliers get back to the ship!" Victor Krieg orders those that can fly, to take off in the air while those that are non-fliers, take the other boats.

"Aye, and when we get back, I'll be making some good stew to give us strength from this adventure." CrisisCross spoke off in giving a sly smile in saying that for tonight, he'll be cooking up something real good for a job well done in their treasure hunt here.

"Argh, I can't wait, okay mates, follow me! Yeeehhaaaaahhh!" Khazim issued off to say before he takes off with the other Pegasus Fliers following him back to the ship.

Once the fillies got on one bout with CrisisCross & Victor Krieg, as they helped row the boat back to the Pearl while the CMC just watch them work from having their first time going on a treasure hunt adventure with the Sparrow Crew. The other pirates were rowing their boats back to the ship, as two random pirates row the boat with StoneGibbs & SparrowJack in the back.

"Ookie-Ookie! Eeek-Eeek!" Jack the Monkey popped up to climb up SparrowJack's shoulder while giving the captain the first Serpent Key of the West.

"Yes, yes, don't worry, ye get some share & extra apples to." SparrowJack smiled off to say while obtaining the key from the monkey, after promising some tasty treats as a reward.

"Captain, a word if ye would?" StoneGibbs spoke in wanting to have some important chat with the captain, as he speaks to him. "Those Katastrophy Brothers being here seem like no mere coincidence?" He issued in seeing those evil brothers; Khaos, Kalamity & Konfusion being here & getting in their way, seem fishy to him. "I bet me tasty cider that they were put up to this task!" He stated off with a stern face in feeling that something of this encounter did not sit well right with him.

"Well I for one know that the stupid can't be anymore stupid, unless of course they were stupidly following stupid orders…stupidly I might add." SparrowJack spoke off in making this strange assumption to which neither the two random pirates or StoneGibbs got since their captain does this from time to time, to mess around with anyone's mind with his weird speaking of words of confusion. "In short, I agree with you, some bloke wanted this key, which means we have competition already?" As he said this, he looked at the Serpent Key, one of four they have, and already, it feels like what happened here…may happen at the other places to.

"Aye, and at a worst time, considering we got wee lasses within our group to watch over?" Mr. StoneGibbs nods to state in looking where the CMC are with CrisisCross & Victor Krieg, as they are slowly boarding the Pearl while Khazim lands with the other pegasus crew mates to help up the others.

"Oh I'm not worried. They're young, they'll adapt to the sea life in no time." SparrowJack waved off his navigator's worries in being so concern of such things, he thinks the fillies will be fine when they learn to adapt like today. "Otherwise, we best just rest after such a fiasco?" He spoke off in feeling that after today, they all will need to rest from such weariness..

"Beggin' yer pardon sir?" A random pirate spoke in getting his captain's attention just now. "But the crew 'board the ship will wanna know wha been going on?" He pointed out that when they get aboard their ship, the rest of the crew & the other best sailors they got will wanna be given some facts in what happened.

"Then my fine sailor, we shall tell them…." Captain SparrowJack responded off with a smile in making this claim before…. "OVER A CUP OF FINE APPLE CIDER & MUSIC ALL AROUND! To Celebrate our first obtainment of the Serpent Key!" He shouted this off to all the other crew around the Pearl, as they had reached their ship just now.

"AAAAyeeeee!" The crew cheered from both in row boats & the Black Pearl, tonight, they shall celebrate for their greatest success in braving the danger & obtaining the first key to the treasure of King Neptune's Trident.

* * *

**The Outskirts Of Open Waters**

It was a bit later on, that the Black Pearl was soon seen sailing outwards to sea again. Once everybody was on board, there was some music being heard & play, some hoof clapping of sorts, and some pirate chanting it seem? As of right now, looks like the Sparrow Pirate Crew will party hard first, and then get serious later in what they'll be doing next on their sailing adventure to the next location off the three remaining Serpent Keys.

But while the pirates are leaving Dagger Rock, some mysterious shadow is passing from the grassy bushes in watching the Black Pearl prepare to take flight by the use of it's magic wings. The mysterious creature growls under it's low breath before turning away. Just who is this other character on Dagger Rock Isle? What other mysterious lie in store for the pirates & the Cutie Mark Crusaders? Who are after the Serpent Keys to obtain the Trident? And most of all….WHERE ARE THE MANE SIX? Boy, looks like we'll hopefully get our answers soon, as the story progresses further along the setting sun…

* * *

**VISION NOTE:** The Grinders & Growls are from World Of Quest TV Series.

The Katastrophy Brothers mentioned here are OC versions of the ones from World Of Quest, but more different as OC type ponies along with their abilities. But the scenes of their actions are those seen from the same TV Series. Plus, if you wanna see what they look like, just head for my deviantart site to learn some facts about them.

The quote that was used about a woman with low-self esteem has close reference from a Yin Yang Yo! episode; Deja Foo.

Boy, bet many of you got a real insight **VISION** from this chapter, eh? And as always, the VISION-KING shall make the necessary parts in what the next story shall have to tell. Course, I've been so busy with other workloads, I'm only able to tell a little bit of what you'll probably be getting next. For in the next chapter to be **IN-VISIONED** next, the brothers that failed get to meet a so-called 'General' that checks on their failure. The Mane Six may finally have stubble in finding the Black Pearl, but will they act in their mission or wait until the right timing? And when the Cutie Mark Crusaders need a little cheering up, Roxas maybe the one to help them learn…. "if you believe in your dreams, you can fly." What sorta excitement will happen…well, your guess is as good as mine since I'll have to work around it? Till that time comes, do so enjoy what is here for all your imagination to take you on quite the story tale….


End file.
